When Harry Met Integra
by shootlumos
Summary: Harry was bored and then he found something or rather someone who captured his interest.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't own Hellsing or Harry Potter. They belong to their respective owners.

Just finished watching Hellsing and I couldn't help this urge to write something light about these two fandoms. Anyway, English is not my first language so I apologize in advance for any mistake.

.

Chapter 1

.

Harry stood in the grand ballroom, nursing his drink while watching the people around him mingled with each other. Some were dancing to the slow music resonated in the lavish room and some were chatting animatedly albeit in a quiet manner simply asking about each other's wellbeing or making polite conversation.

This ball, as far as he knew was held to celebrate the men and women who had done so much for the cause of the country. The crowned Knights, the war hero like himself and his best friends, politicians, and influential businessman were all invited to the ball. The Queen herself had demand for such gathering to be made to show her appreciation to them. It was held every year since five years ago and only during three years before that he was invited to be here. It was such an honor to be appreciated, but he never cared much for a gathering like this.

His two best friends who had come together with him were dancing with each other, enjoying each other's presence looking very much in love just like when they started dating after Voldemort had been defeated. He smiled seeing those two. They just couldn't stop being lovey dovey with each other even after 5 years of marriage. They had married right after they finished their study at Hogwarts and he couldn't have been happier for the two of them. He as expected was Ron's best man.

A happy union was much welcomed after those lives that they had lost during the war. He himself tried to continue his relationship with Ginny, and they had dated for a few months before they both noticed that it was not going to work out between them. Harry thought he was right in pursuing his relationship with Ginny but during their time as a couple, he noticed that Ginny didn't really understand him as a person, as an ordinary Harry Potter with his flaw and mistake. She was so into the Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived to really notice the real him. And they happened to want different thing in life. They were just too different. So they parted way in good terms.

He was brought out of his memory when he saw Ron and Hermione walking towards him from the corner of his eyes. He grinned at them when they were closer.

"Harry, put the drink away and pick some ladies to have a dance," Hermione reprimanded him with her usual bossy tone.

"I'm fine right here on my own," he quickly rejected her idea.

"Seriously mate, this is our third time being invited to the ball and you always end up coming alone and not having even one dance during your time here," Ron put in his two cents. "I'm beginning to worry that you'll end up being alone for the rest of your life."

Harry sorted at his best mate. "You don't have to worry about me Ron. I'm 23, I'll have plenty of time to find a suitable woman before I get married for real," he said with a roll of his eyes.

Just then, two gentlemen standing not too far from them spoke in a rather angry tone, catching the attention of the trio. Harry recognized the two of them as Sir Island and Sir Penwood, the crowned Knights of the Convention of Twelve or sometimes called Knights of the Round Table, and his ears perked up to hear what they were talking about. It was interesting to know what those elite people were going to gossip about.

He smirked at his two best friends when he noticed the similar interest on their faces. Then again, there was not much that they could do at a gathering like this, waiting for the Queen herself to arrive and keep the party going before they all could go home. They might as well find something to keep themselves entertained.

"How dare Sir Hellsing be late to this event," Sir Penwood muttered angrily to the other man. "Sir Hellsing didn't even bother to show up to this ball for the past four years. Are you sure that stubborn brat is going to show up tonight. This is the fifth invitation already, and it comes from Her Majesty directly. Do you think that brat dares to pull a little stunt and make some excuses to not come here tonight and go against the Queen's wishes?" He huffed with frustration.

"I am quite sure that Sir Hellsing will be here tonight, I already asked Walter for confirmation," Sir Island said, trying to appease the fuming man next to him.

Harry could see that Sir Penwood was still looking unsatisfied with the answer. Somehow, he made Harry thought of a spoiled child throwing tantrum for not getting his way. The only difference here was it was a grown man throwing a fit.

"Then how dare that insolent child be late?" He demanded. Harry saw Sir Island sighed at his friend's antic. He then noticed that Sir Island was looking his way so he averted his eyes looking elsewhere instead. From the corner of his eyes, he saw the two walking in his direction.

"Mr. Potter," he heard Sir Island called out to him. He looked at him with a nod and a small smile on his face.

"Sir Island, Sir Penwood," he greeted offering his hand to the two of them for a handshake. "Nice to see you again."

"Nice to see you too. You two Mr. and Mrs. Weasley," he said noticing his best friends beside him. "So I take it you enjoy the party?" He asked making a small talk.

"So far yes," he replied politely.

They chat for a while but neither Harry nor Ron and Hermione brought up the topic of Sir Hellsing. And when Sir Island and Sir Penwood politely excused themselves to go and greet other people, the trio was left to their own device again.

"So who is this Sir Hellsing?" Harry muttered quietly. Ron just shrugged his shoulder quite in the dark about it himself, and automatically both boys turned towards Hermione.

Hermione looked at them incredulously. "Why are you looking at me? I don't know Sir Hellsing," she said.

"Well, most of the time you know everything," Ron said with a sheepish grin.

Hermione just rolled her eyes at both of them. "How should I know him? I don't exactly run in the same circle you know," she uttered pointedly although she looked a bit miffed for that.

Typical Hermione. She just hated not knowing.

"But we could do a little research on him when we get home. I'm curious about him myself after hearing that. It's not every day that we see someone dare to act like that towards the Queen," she said conspiratorially.

Harry nodded his head. "He must be young," he said.

"What? Why do say that?" Ron inquired.

"Sir Penwood called him a brat, an insolent child. So I guess he must be someone our age," he deduced.

"I think you're right," Hermione agreed with a nod of her head.

"Well, I'm interested to know what he did to get invited to this ball," Ron muttered. "Everybody here is certainly someone very important to the country," he said looking around them.

Ron's words made Harry pondered on the thought. What did Sir Hellsing do indeed and more importantly, who was he?

Boy, they were in for a shocker when they realize who this Sir Hellsing really was.

.

.

Harry leaned his back against the balcony in boredom. He was facing the ballroom inside so he could see Ron and Hermione on the floor, dancing in each other's embrace once again. He was getting tired already. He couldn't wait for the night to end so that he could go home and crashed on his comfy bed. The only comfort he took at this time was that he didn't have to go to work tomorrow because it was weekend. Being an Auror at the Ministry needed him to be alert and on guard. He didn't think he would appear fresh and sharp should he have to work tomorrow.

He sighed wishing that the night would go by quickly. He was bored. Nothing interesting had happened since his eavesdropping on Sir Island and Sir Penwood's conversation earlier.

Then, his eyes caught something or rather someone, a girl inside the ballroom. He frowned in confusion. He never met the girl before in the three times he had been here, and he made an effort to know who was who to ensure that he didn't offend anyone by not knowing them when forced into a conversation later.

Harry saw her looking around with a slight frown on her face. She was beautiful. Anyone could see that but there was something about her that made his interest perked.

She walked towards one of the table in the room and her black dress swayed elegantly with every step she took towards her destination. She took a red wine with her before she sat at the table, looking uninterested with what was happening around her.

He wondered who the girl was. She looked harmless enough but he could feel the mysterious aura around her, dark and dangerous. It sent chills running down his spine. Harry continued his silent observation of the girl. She made no effort to socialize and just content being on her own. Sometimes, her eyes looked glazed over as if she was focusing on something and she would make an annoyed expression later on.

He watched as a young man neared her and spoke to her, probably asking for a dance and he saw the tiny sighed she made before she stood up and let herself to be led towards the dance floor. He frowned in confusion, it was obvious that she didn't want to dance from the reluctant look on her face but why did she accept it anyway?

_It's not like I care,_ he thought silently.

It was only a moment later that he saw her back to her seat with an even more annoyed look on her face. Harry craned his neck towards the dance floor to see that her dance partner was standing on there with pale face looking lost and flustered.

_What the hell happened? _He wondered to himself.

Harry saw her sipped her wine elegantly and chose to observe more on his current subject. This girl was intriguing.

.

.

Integra sighed in annoyance as she took a sip of her red wine. Coming here was certainly a mistake, but it was not like she could evade it anymore. Her Majesty herself had written her a letter with an invitation card, saying that she hoped to see her at the ball. Now, she couldn't say no after that could she. Not only that she had to come here, Sir Island had the nerve to reprimand her to act like a lady and not scare away any young man who came to ask her for a dance.

That was why she had accepted when the man earlier came and asked for a dance. She only got a name out of the man when he introduced himself. Mr. Fray she thought his name was for when she replied 'Integra Hellsing', the man was frozen on his feet and he suddenly went pale at the mention of her name. He stuttered with apology and that's when Integra chose to assure the poor man that it was fine and she proceeded to leave him there on his own. She hoped that he got his bearing back with her being as far away from him as possible.

She sipped her red wine carefully and thought about the poor guy's reaction to her name. He must have known of her and her reputation if he was behaving like that. Or he knew of her pet vampire, Alucard, the no-life king. Well, what could she say, she was a scary woman. She had to be in her line of work. And Alucard was another definition of scary. She mentally snorted. Scary couldn't really describe the man.

_Well, that's certainly a praise coming from you Master_, came the voice of the vampire king inside her head.

_Alucard, I don't want to hear from you as long as I am here tonight_, she said to him through their mental link. Sometimes, their connection and bond was a pain in the ass.

_But then how can I protect you when you are so far away from me?_ He protested. _You didn't even bring me along to the ball_, he whined somewhat accusingly at her.

Integra mentally rolled her eyes at her pet vampire's antic. He could be so childish sometimes. _I promise to call for you if I am in danger. Happy now? It's not like you can't materialize here in a matter of a second to protect me, _she said to him mentally.

_It takes more than a second for me to get to you Master. It depends on how far you are from me_, he said stubbornly.

_I will be fine!_ She insisted. _A minute won't take much difference to get here anyway. Now don't bother me for tonight. I don't want to argue with you mentally and have these folks look at me like I'm crazy,_ she scolded him.

_But Master, it is so much fun to bother you when you are meeting those old fools_, he said.

_That's it! Don't bother me when I'm at this ball tonight. That's an order!_ She practically yelled at him inside her head. She was relieved to hear no response from her clingy servant.

She took another sipped of her drink when she saw a man approaching her. He stopped in front of her and held out his hand like a real gentleman.

"Would you care for a dance?" He asked with a small smile on his face.

Integra looked at the young man unsurely. She didn't know who he was, but she might know of him later when he gave her a name, and it was not like she could really deny him of the dance. She saw Sir Island and Sir Penwood was watching her like a hawk from the corner of her eyes.

She saw the unknown man looked in the direction of her gaze and she quickly replied. "Sure," she said as she placed her hand in his, letting herself to be led away towards the dance floor for the second time that night.

"Did they tell you not to turn down any dance offered to you even though you don't really feel like dancing?" The man suddenly said as they swayed slowly to the music.

Integra had the grace to look at her dance partner with a slightly guilty face. There was no used to lie to him anyway. "Yeah," Integra drawled with a sigh. Looking like the kid caught with hands in the cookie jar. "Sorry," she added after some thought.

"It's okay," he said looking amused for unknown reason to her. He gave her a small smile and she replied kindly in return with her own. She took the time to observe the man dancing with her. He was handsome and he had the greenest eyes she'd ever seen. His unruly hair only made him look more attractive in her eyes.

"I'm Harry by the way. Harry Potter," he introduced himself.

"I see," she said as the realization dawned on her. She read about this man before. He was some sort of war hero along with two of his friend. They were among the main people who played major part in fighting a dark lord that was terrorizing the wizardry community in England.

"You seem like you know of me," he said.

"Yeah, I've read about you before. Don't get me wrong, but it is sort of my job to know about the major thing that happen in England, to assess any threat to the country and be prepared to take action when ordered to," she explained.

"So I'm a threat now?" Harry said with a raised eyebrow.

"No," she quickly interjected. "Not you Mr. Potter but the dark lord and his followers that you were fighting with. Voldemort, not you," she said, hoping that she didn't offend him somehow. She couldn't care less about offending some people any other day because most of the time they deserved it. This Harry Potter didn't seem like he deserve it, yet.

She saw the amused smile playing on his lips. "I know, I'm just joking," he said. "And call me Harry," he added.

"And you can call me Integra," she replied with a small upturned of her lips.

.

.

To be continued

A/N: That's it for Chapter 1. So what do you guys think?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing or Harry Potter. They belong to their respective owners.

A/N: Thank you to fellow readers, old and new especially** god of all, I Hellsing, A fan, nikkitheprincess, fizirazak, RogueNya, darkloveeden, annarochev, moonprincess97524, and whitetigerwolf **for reviewing the previous chapter and also to those who favorite/follow this story. I really appreciate it.

And sorry in advance for any mistake.

.

Chapter 2

.

Harry couldn't believe that he was enjoying himself right now. Integra turned out to be a pleasant company.

After their dance, they both returned to her table and just had a chit chat. It was a conversation on nothing important in particular, but Harry still enjoyed it nonetheless. From their casual interaction and conversation, Harry learned that Integra was an intelligent woman. She had her own views on politics and even voiced out her concern on certain things that had been happening in England, both in mundane life and wizarding world.

There was something in her eyes that didn't sit well with him. He recognized that look for one too many times in his own green one. The eyes of someone that had seen too much. Too much tragedy, too much heartbreak, too much losses and too much of everything. How could someone so young like her had eyes that looked so old, like a child who was forced to grow up before their time.

They spent much time talking but not even once did she talk about her life. Harry could relate to that, because he hated talking about himself sometimes because everybody assumed they knew him through his reputation but they certainly didn't know a thing about the real him.

Harry really was curious about her. He wanted to know more about her.

"Integra," he heard a feminine voice called her name. They both whipped their heads towards the source and were surprised to see the Queen herself was walking towards them with her bodyguards in tow.

Both Harry and Integra stood up from their seat and greeted the Queen.

"I see that you're making some effort to socialize Integra," Harry heard the Queen addressed her. Harry was certain that the Queen sported an approval look on her face. This only made Harry more curious about Integra. It seemed that Her Majesty was quite fond of her and she even called her using her first name.

"Good job, Mr. Potter. It seems like you somehow manage to keep her interested in a conversation for more than five minutes," she said turning to him.

Harry smiled charmingly at the Queen and from the corner of his eyes, he saw Integra with a blush dusting on her cheeks. "It's nothing Your Majesty, I found her company to be pleasant," he said.

The Queen nodded with approval. "That's good to hear. But I'm afraid I have to steal her for now," she said.

"I understand," he replied politely.

"Come Integra," the Queen ordered. "There's something I need to talk to you about," she said as she walked away from him. Integra threw him a quick look with an apologetic smile on her face before she quickly followed the Queen, walking beside her with a confident step.

Harry sighed. He didn't even get her last name. He hoped she would come to see him to say goodbye before they went home after this ball.

"Harry," he heard Hermione calling his name. He turned to look behind him and saw the couple walking towards him.

"What's up?" He said, quite relieved to see his friends again, feeling lonely all of a sudden. But he was not sure if he liked the smirk or the knowing look on their faces as they stopped in front of him.

"So who's the beautiful girl you were talking to before?" Hermione asked excitedly. "I saw you walked up to her earlier and asked her for a dance. And imagine my surprise when you stay glued to her to start a conversation later." By now, she was looking like a kid with sugar rush and Harry groaned in annoyance. An overly excited Hermione was never good to face, especially when she was trying to prove something.

"Her name is Integra, "Harry said.

"Just Integra?" Ron inquired.

"Well, I didn't get her last name," he said with a shrug.

Ron chuckled in glee. "Mate, you are so whipped."

"What? I did not!" He denied looking at Ron incredulously. "We've only just met and I happen to like her company, that's all," Harry said.

"Why are you so defensive? I'm only joking earlier," Ron teased him with a laugh.

Harry glared daggers at the red head. If only look could kill, Ron was certainly dead now.

"Oh stop it Ron!" Hermione scolded her husband although she had an amused look on her face.

_Great!_ Harry mentally said. These two would surely teamed up against him with this topic.

"Okay, okay," Ron ceased his laughter when he saw the dangerous look Harry sent towards him. "Well, if you'd like to know, we've stealthily extract some information regarding Sir Hellsing from one of the guest earlier," Ron informed him.

"Oh?" Harry raised an eyebrow, interested to hear more about this. At least these two's attention were diverted from Integra. Or so he thought.

"Yes," Hermione nodded. "Apparently, Sir Hellsing is the Director of the Hellsing Organization, a military organization that deals with anything that poses a threat to the crown and country. They respond and act under the direct order of the Queen herself," Hermione whispered conspiratorially.

"You can imagine what kind of job they do," Ron said looking uncomfortable with the fact.

"The search and destroy kind," Harry said in understanding while Hermione nodded.

.

.

The three friends stood amongst all of the other attendees in the grand ballroom, paying attention as the Queen gave some speech about how important every person standing in the room was, about how they in a way or so had contributed or sacrificed for the country. It was the same old speech that Harry had heard for the last three years. He could even recite every word that was being spoken of.

However this year, there was some extra content in the Queen's speech.

"Ladies and gentlemen, tonight I want to introduce Sir Hellsing who finally able to attend our little gathering," the Queen spoke. "Some of you may already know Sir Hellsing especially the Knights, but I'm sure there are others among us who hasn't had the chance to meet our youngest Knight."

Harry unconsciously nodded when he heard that.

"Sir Hellsing if you please step up," the Queen ordered.

"Finally we get to put a face to the name," Ron who stood beside him mumbled in his direction.

"Yeah," Harry drawled. He watched on in interest waiting for Sir Hellsing to stand before them.

But when the object of everyone's interest step forward and faced them all, Harry heard some gasp and whisper started among the crowd. His own eyes widened when he noticed who was facing them all beside the Queen.

"Integra?" He muttered in disbelieve. Beside him, he could hear Hermione gasped in shock.

"Harry. Is she Sir Hellsing?" Hermione demanded.

"Wait a second," Ron said. "Sir Hellsing is a girl?" He blurted out, catching the attention of the graying man in an expensive suit in front of them.

"I can understand your feeling young man," he said with a similar shocked look on his face. "I also thought that Sir Hellsing is a man. To think that a little girl rule that prestigious Hellsing organization," he added with a shake of his head before he turned back to look forward.

"Harry?" Hermione inquired.

Harry was lost for he too was shock at the development. "I don't know," he said quietly watching the girl he danced with earlier. Gone was the sweet smile she had when she danced with him, instead she bore a cold mask on her face, standing there with the air of icy superiority waving off from her. It made him suppressed a shiver seeing her so emotionless like that.

"It's nice to finally meet everyone here. I'm Sir Integra Hellsing. I will do my best to keep the country safe from any threat or danger," she said briefly with a serious expression.

"That's what expected coming from Sir Hellsing," the Queen commented with an amuse expression. "Now let's continue our celebration."

Harry saw both of them stepped down from the podium to join the rest of them on the floor.

"You sure know how to pick them Harry," Ron stated with a teasing grin on his face.

Harry scoffed at what his best friend was insinuating. "Ronald, I don't know how many times I should tell you that there's nothing between Integra and I," he said.

"We'll see," Ron said, not giving up.

"I swear the two of you look so good together," Hermione threw in her own dice.

"Hermione," Harry warned with an annoyed expression.

"Alright, alright. I'll back off," Hermione said. "For now," she added much to his dismay.

Seriously, didn't they have something better to do than trying to hook him up with a girl? This was not the first time that they brought out this matter, and look who the girl in question was this time. The Sir Integra Hellsing. A knight nonetheless.

He looked longingly towards her direction who was busy conversing with Sir Island and Sir Penwood. He wished she was just an ordinary girl. It would be easier to approach her, to become her friend.

Harry let out a heavy sigh. "She's one of the Knight of the Round Table, Hermione," he was shocked when he heard his own voice uttering that. He didn't mean to say it out loud. And he was particularly surprised to hear the disappointment in his own voice.

Harry saw the knowing and victorious look on his two best friend's faces. Alright she and Ron were right somehow with their assumption. He did like Integra, he liked her company. But that didn't mean that they loved each other. They were not even friends in the first place. And knowing who she really was kind of made him feel intimidated for a bit.

"So what?" Ron stated instead.

Harry was startled at that. He was shocked to hear the venom in Ron's voice. He looked hard at Ron and he saw his friend sported a stern and accusing look on his face.

Ron could act like an immature boy sometimes, but it was times like this, among other times, that Harry was grateful to have him as a friend. Really, Ron could knock some sense into his thick skull without even saying anything. He was blunt bordering with no tact sometime, but he was honest in his act and opinion.

Harry let out a small smile grazed his lips. He understood what Ron was accusing him for right at this moment. A coward. "I get it Ron," he said quietly. "I don't know why I'm feeling so insecure for a moment there. I get my sense back now," he mumbled scratching the back of his head out of pure habit when he was nervous or embarrassed.

"Well, you better be," Ron growled dangerously. "I don't want to deal with a brooding Harry ever again," he said suppressing a shiver, looking lost in his memory.

"I don't brood," Harry exclaimed, quite insulted at the accusation thrown at him.

"Yeah right," Ron sneered at him.

"Okay, stop it you two," Hermione quickly interjected stopping them both with their childish behavior. Yeah, they both could still behave like a five year old sometimes despite their age.

He saw Hermione turned her attention to him with determination. "Harry, who cares if she is one the Knights of the Round Table. She's still a human being," she said gently. "You're also a great person, you're the savior of the wizarding world, the defeater of Voldemort."

"Yeah, you're Harry Potter," Ron added as if that point alone should have made him unafraid of anything.

"I see the way you dance and talk to her Harry. I can see that you're happy," Hermione told him. "It's not that I want you to ask her to be your girlfriend or anything. Just be friends or something. You need someone who is able to make you smile and have a good fun like she did tonight," she said pointedly.

"Hermione's right mate. I haven't seen you act so freely like you did tonight since forever," Ron uttered. "Don't you feel good yourself when you're with her?"

Harry was silent without any answer but his mind was surely busy trying to analyze what he was feeling, trying to make sense of everything.

Did he feel good when he was with her?

He felt more than good when they were together. It was only a short time, but Integra Hellsing made him feel more alive than he could ever be.

.

.

"You're not leaving without saying goodbye aren't you?"

The voice stopped Integra right on her track towards the double door of the grand ballroom. She turned around to see the handsome young man she was dancing with earlier standing behind her with his hands stuck in his pants' pocket. He had a grin on his face and his eyes glinting with mischief.

"Harry," she breathed out his name. "I did try to find you earlier to say goodbye but I couldn't find you," she explained fidgeting a little on her feet. She was disappointed when she couldn't find him earlier for she really wanted to bid him goodbye. She didn't want him to think her as a rude person for leaving just like that after what had transpired between them tonight. "I thought you had already left," she added.

Harry Potter really left an impression on her. A good impression. She enjoyed his company and she felt like she could talk to him about anything. She felt like she could act like herself with him, without feeling like she was being scrutinized.

"It must be when I went to the balcony for a little breather then," he said closing the distance between them.

"I see," she nodded in understanding.

"Listen," he said before a pause. Integra could see that he was nervous like he was unsure of what to say and whether or not he should say it. "Do you mind if I introduce you to my friends?" He finished.

Integra was a little startled. She stared at the man standing in front of her with a calculative glance. She didn't expect that to come out of his mouth. He was fidgeting a little and looked rather uncomfortable with a light blush on his face but she could feel the sincerity coming from him. He was genuine with his intention.

"Yes I guess," she answered albeit a little unsure herself. "I mean, I would love to meet your friends," she said with a small smile.

"Great," Harry said enthusiastically with a blinding smile that lit up his whole face.

Integra inwardly smile in amusement. He just reminded her of happy children knocking on doors during Halloween, going for trick or treat with their friends grinning excitedly when they were given sweets. She saw him waving towards a man and a woman their age and they walked towards them hand in hand. Integra quickly deduced them to be a couple, and she had a good guess on who these two were. They must be his best friends, the one who stood by him during the war.

"Integra, these are my friends Ronald Weasley and his wife Hermione Granger-Weasley," Harry introduced once the couple stopped short in front of them. "Ron and Hermione, this is Sir Integra Hellsing."

"Hello Sir Hellsing, nice to meet you," the woman, Hermione greeted her with a smile as she held out a hand.

"Nice to meet you too Mrs Weasley. And just call me Integra," she replied, shaking her hand with a genuine smile on her face.

"Then you have to call me Hermione," she said in return.

"Alright then Hermione."

"And you can call me Ron by the way. Happy to meet you," the red haired man interjected.

"Happy to meet you too Ron," Integra said shaking his hand as well. "I guess that the three of you have a good time at the ball?"

"Well it's not entirely boring and the food is okay," Ron said enthusiastically earning a hard slap to his arm from his wife. "Ouch, Hermione," he whined looking at his wife with a pout.

"Oh hush you big baby," Hermione said before she turned to Integra. "It's typical of Ron, he always thought of food," she said in a matter of fact voice.

"Hey that's not true," Ron exclaimed while Integra could hear Harry let out an amused chuckle at his friend's misery.

"This ball is quite fascinating really, we meet new people and we meet you today," Hermione said with a smile ignoring his sulking husband beside her.

Integra gave a small laugh. Integra could tell that Harry was surrounded by lively and interesting people. "I guess you're right," Integra commented. "I never bothered to come to this ball before but now I'm glad that I've come. I meet three interesting people today," she said meaningfully.

Integra saw Hermione was practically beaming when she said that. "I'm glad that you like us as much as we like you," Hermione said. "Our friend here has taken quite a liking towards you. So I hope to see more of you in the future," Hermione said eagerly.

"Ron and I are going to see someone over there for now. We'll leave you two to catch up. Bye Integra, See you soon," she said with a sugary sweet smile before she grabbed Ron's arm and steer him away from where Harry and her were standing.

Talk about a speedy exit. Integra didn't know what the hell that was about. She was a little confused with that but she kept her silence on the matter. "Sure," she replied although those two were long gone. She turned to Harry instead and saw the annoyed look on his face as his eyes trailed after his two best friends. The annoyed look however disappeared when his eyes landed on her.

.

.

Harry watched his friends retreating back until they disappeared from his sight. At least Hermione had the decency to leave Integra and him alone after she saw the murderous glare he sent her way. Trust Hermione to take a less subtle approach to try and set him up with Integra. His face was red with embarrassment at what Hermione had been insinuating. He was lucky that Integra was confused and didn't catch up on the whole thing.

"Nice friends you have there," she said as soon as their eyes met.

"Yeah," Harry drawled. "They can be handful sometimes," he added with a smile.

Integra chuckled at that. "I get what you mean," she uttered with a shrug.

Harry nodded absentmindedly and both of them were quiet for some times. Harry could see that Integra was uncomfortable with the pregnant silence between them and Harry himself was having a mental battle over how to ask her for a date in the future. There were so many things playing in his mind at the moment. What if she declined? What if she was repulsed at the idea of meeting him even if it was only for a casual date? What if she didn't like him?

There were so many what ifs he could think of. He mentally sighed. _To hell with all that_, he thought silently. If she rejected the idea, there was nothing he could do. It was not like it was going to be the end of his life, so he decided to man up and just ask her the question.

"Say Integra," he started looking her confidently in the eyes.

"Yes?" She inquired.

"Do you want to meet up and go for coffee some day? As friends?" He asked in what he hoped to be in a casual way. He hoped she didn't detect the slight tremors in his voice.

Harry saw her eyes widened at the question. The silence stretch between them and Harry thought he was going to get rejected for sure but then, her eyes softened and she gave him a small smile.

"I would love to," she replied.

Harry was happy to hear that. He was sure he was grinning like an idiot right now. "Great," he said. He watched as Integra fumbled with her clutch before she produced a card from it.

"Here," she said as she handed him the card with her contact information printed on it. "Just give me a call and let me know the date."

Harry took the offered card with a smile. "Sure, I will call you soon," he replied.

Integra nodded at him. "I need to go Harry, my driver is waiting for me," she said and his mile vanished at that. He hoped he get to spend more time with her.

"I understand," he uttered with a nod. "I'll accompany you outside," he said.

"Sure," Integra said as they walked away from the room.

.

.

"Aww… They are just too adorable," Ron cooed from where he and Hermione was standing behind a pillar, spying in interest on the way Harry interacted with Integra.

"You're right," Hermione agreed. "Just look at the smile on his face," she commented feeling giddy at the new development, barely suppressing her happiness for her best friend.

"They look good together," Ron said. "I hope he asks her out."

"Of course he will. I'm sure these two would end up being together. At least I know Harry likes her and it's hard to see him taking interest in a woman like this before. I'm sure he will ask her out," Hermione stated sagely.

Ron nodded at his wife deduction. "I'm sure Integra likes him too," he commented as he watched Harry and Integra walked out of the room. A smirk lit up on his face as he thought of something. "This is going to be so much better than those dramas on TV," he said with glee.

.

.

Harry and Integra walked in complete silence towards her car. Her driver was already waiting to open the door for his mistress but Integra told him to wait inside instead.

"Thank you for today Harry, I enjoy your company," she said.

"I'm the one who should thank you. You're a great dancer and a pleasant company yourself," Harry complimented with a cheeky grin. Look at him now, with his confidence back, he was flirting shamelessly with the heir of Hellsing.

He saw her smile at that. "Goodbye Harry," Integra said.

"Bye for now Integra," Harry replied back as he opened the door for her. Integra thanked him and stepped inside before Harry closed the door after her.

He watched as the car drove away from there with a smile still etched onto his face.

"Things are going to get interesting," he whispered slowly.

.

.

To be continued

A/N: I hope all of you readers enjoy. Thank you for reading and reviewing.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing or Harry Potter. They belong to their respective owners.

A/N: Thank you to fellow readers, old and new especially** J, killroy225, Bum507, fictionlover1993, Teggy, RogueNya, god of all, SedureMaikeru, Acolyte of the Blood Moon, annarochev, dogman999, Guest, nikkitheprincess, ElementalMaster16, and Hellsing Lover **for reviewing the previous chapter and also to those who favorite/follow this story. I really appreciate it.

This is unbeta-ed, so sorry in advance for any mistake.

* * *

Chapter 3

Harry strode inside his office with a cup of steaming coffee in his hand, slurping it greedily while it was still hot to chase away his sleepiness. He looked around and noticed that as always he was the first one to arrive. His fellow Aurors, including Ron had not yet arrived.

He placed the coffee on his desk and took off his robe, hanging it at the back of the chair before he began to peruse the file that had been sitting on his desk since Friday. Thinking of Friday made his mind wandered to Integra Hellsing whom he met on the night at the ball. He automatically smiled when he remembered the times that he spent with her.

"Thinking about a certain Hellsing, aren't you?"

Harry was startled out of his daydream when he heard that. He looked up only to be met with a grinning Ron staring at him with a knowing look on his face. That completely wiped out the smile that he had on his face earlier. "Morning Ron," he said with a roll of his eyes at his best friend. Seriously, he was slipping bad if Ron managed to sneak up on him like that.

"Morning Harry," Ron replied cheerily before he moved away and plopped down on his own seat, which was next to Harry. "So, have you called her yet?" Ron inquired, gazing at him expectantly with an excited look on his face.

Harry swiveled his chair and turned to look at his partner in crime. "No, not yet," he said. "Seriously Ron, you are worse than Hermione when it comes to this and you both don't have to intrude in my love life in the first place," he added exasperatedly, trying not to lose his temper at his best friend.

"Oh? So it is a love life now between you and Integra?" Ron said teasingly.

Harry grumbled in annoyance. "Ron, I'm going to hex you to the next year if you don't stop teasing me about Integra," he muttered darkly.

Ron quickly held up his hand in surrender. "Okay, I will stop joking now," he said as he silently paid attention to his own work.

It was only a while later that the other Aurors who shared the same room came into the office with their greetings. There was a bunch of Aurors at the ministry and they were placed together in a group of five members. Harry himself was the Head of Auror and led his own group of Aurors under his command. Aside from Ron, the other members of his group was John March, Edwin Sloan and Steven Mills who were their senior during his time in Hogwarts.

"So anything interesting happen over weekend guys?" Steven asked nonchalantly to no one in particular as he looked at some files, trying to break the silence in the room.

Ron immediately snickered, sending a meaningful glance towards Harry which he caught right away.

"Don't you dare," he mumbled under his breath but loud enough for Ron to hear.

"I'm not going to say anything," Ron said looking at him, feigning innocence. It was one of the things Ron was so good at.

"Nope," Edwin and John said simultaneously in a boring tone.

"You two need to get a life," Ron commented, which earned him two eye rolls from Edwin and John while Steven chuckled in amusement.

Just then, a knock sounded on the door and came barreling through was none other than the Minister of Magic himself, Kingsley Shacklebolt. Harry and his team quickly get up from their seat and regarded their leader with utmost attention.

"Good morning, Team Echo," he said with a nod as his eyes swept over the occupants in the room.

"Good morning Sir," they all uttered simultaneously. Harry knew that Kingsley never cared much for the whole superior and ranking thing. He and Ron was familiar with him during the war with Voldemort since he was one of the member of The Order of the Phoenix, but he thought in front of other people at the Ministry, he should treat him with the utmost respect that he deserved.

"What brings you here Sir?" Harry inquired, with a serious face. He could tell that something had indeed happen if Kingsley himself bothered to come and see them in their nest at the Ministry.

"You remember last week we received a call from a lady saying that she heard screaming and fighting from her neighbor's house. Team Alpha had been dispatch to investigate and they found no one there. No body, no sign of a scuffle," he said.

Harry remembered it just fine. He was the one who ordered that team to check out the scene. He was going to ask Team Alpha to report to him today but it seemed that Kingsley beat him to it. He thought it was good that no one seemed to get hurt but he sensed the worry on Kingsley's face so there had to be more to it. Kingsley handed Harry a file and he took it before opening it with interest.

"There's no sign of struggle found but that can be easily fixed with a wave of a wand," he pointed. "And what unsettled me are the pictures and some documents found there."

Harry perused the file closely but there was nothing that picked up his interest until his eyes landed on the last picture in the file. The symbol was all familiar to him and everyone in the magical community. He stared unblinking at the dark and creepy figure of a green skull with a serpent coming out of its mouth.

"It's the Dark Mark," harry unconsciously said out loud. He looked up to Kingsley with a confuse look on his face. Harry passed the file to Ron and his team mates for them to take a look.

"Indeed it is," Kingsley said, nodding with a grim face.

"There's a chance that the owner of the house is a fanatic fan of Voldemort. You know, the harmless one, with the obsession on the darkness Voldemort tried to bring, but too much of a coward to actually do anything about it," Harry voiced out his thought. It was true. They had encountered too much of cases like this in the past when they were working on finding and capturing the remaining Death Eaters and Voldemort's followers.

"There's a chance for it," Kingsley agreed. "But, I don't want to take any chances. I want to be hundred percent sure that no harm will come from this."

Harry nodded.

"That's why I want my best team of Auror to go and investigate this case," he said with a small smile. Harry could see the rest of Team Echo stood a little straighter at the praise from the Minister, proud at being called the best. "Go check out the house again and proceed from there. Clear?"

"Yes Sir," all of them answered.

"Good. Please report to me on the progress," he instructed.

"Will do Sir," Harry nodded before Kingsley let himself out of the room to attend to his duty.

.

.

Harry scrutinized the house closely with Ron at his side.

They got to the house at Whinging an hour ago and had been inspecting every inch of the house since then.

John and Edwin had gone to interview the elderly woman living next door about the night she heard the scream and scuffle from this house. Meanwhile, Harry instructed Steven to do a little background check on the owner of the house they were currently at.

"There's nothing in here. Not even a speck of dust," Ron said. "That in itself is weird," he added and Harry agreed with the red head. This place was too clean.

He heard the steps from the porch and twirled around to see John and Edwin coming inside the house. "So what do you get from Mrs Sullivan?" He asked.

"There's nothing new," Edwin said dejectedly. "She says the same thing as what we read from the report given by Team Alpha."

Harry sighed at that. "There's nothing in here also," he said slowly.

"It's obvious that something happen here," John said looking around the house. "It's too clean and too organized. Someone clearly took an effort to get rid of the evidence."

"Yeah," Harry agreed. "There's nothing we can do here anyway, so let's get back to the office. Hopefully, Steven got something that we can use to proceed on this case," he said and they all nodded in agreement at the idea.

They were walking outside towards the portkey point when Harry saw a flower shop at the end of the road. Something struck his mind and he turned to his fellow friends. "You guys go ahead without me, I have something I need to take care of," he said and he hurriedly walking away from there without waiting for their replies.

Harry was greeted by a man in his fifties as soon as he stepped foot inside the shop.

"Looking for some flowers young man?" He inquired with a kind smile.

"Yes, actually. I'm buying some flowers for someone I met at a dance a few days ago," he admitted with a shy smile. "But I'm not sure what kind of flowers to get her."

The man's face lit up and he stopped his work behind the counter and walked towards Harry with an excited face. "Don't worry about that. This old man here is going to help you."

Harry shot him a grateful look. "Thanks," he said. "And you're not that old," he added quickly.

The man just laughed heartily at that. "I'm Will by the way," he introduced himself with a handshake.

"Harry," he replied shortly.

"Well, Harry. Since you just met the girl a few days ago, I assume that you don't know what kind of flowers she likes?" Will asked and Harry nodded his head in confirmation. "Then, what kind of person she is?"

His thought was brought back to the day he met her. A smile automatically grazed his lips as he remembered her. There were so many things that he thought of that could describe Integra but he summed it all for the sake of the poor man to find the right flowers for her. "She's definitely intelligent, strong, independent, beautiful," he informed. "And she smelled like roses with a hint of vanilla."

"Okay, she definitely like roses," Will said in understanding. "So is she just friend or are you going to ask her out?"

Harry was flustered at the sudden question. "Well, I do like her and I want to ask her for a coffee someday," he replied sheepishly.

"Ah young love," the middle aged man said with mirth. "If that's the situation, then I suggest roses, white to show your intention towards her. And some carnation to suit her strong personality."

"That sounds good," Harry agreed. "Do you have delivery service for the flowers?"

"Yes," Will nodded as he handed Harry a paper and a quill. "Please write down the address, I'll ask one of my boys to deliver it."

"Thanks," Harry said with appreciation. "I'll pay double for the service."

"Very well," he said. "Here, write something on the card while you wait for me to arrange the flowers and wrap it up to suit your liking," he instructed as he handed Harry a card with beautiful flowers printed at the back of it.

Harry quickly wrote down what he wanted to say hoping that she would like the flowers he gave her.

_I hope you don't forget about me so soon. We still have a date to go to._

_-Harry_

After everything was settled, Harry paid the bills and he exited the florist with a smile on his face. He couldn't wait to give her a call and asked her out for their date.

As he walked with a cheery mood to the portkey point to get to the office, he didn't notice that a pair of eyes was watching him leaving the florist. As soon as Harry disappeared from his sight, a man stepped out of the shadow from behind a tree and walked towards the same flower shop with a sneer on his face.

"Hello young man, looking for some flowers?" The florist greeted him with a pleasant smile.

"Yes," he replied with a dashing smile as he stepped closer to the florist who was placing a delicately arranged flower in an elegant basket. "Nice flowers," he commented absentmindedly, noting the card with Harry's name on it.

"Thank you. The young man earlier purchased this for a girl he likes, I hope everything works out for him," he said with a genuine laugh. "What type of flowers do you want?"

"A dozen of red roses please," he said fluently as his eyes were glued to the paper on the counter with an address on it.

"Alright, please wait for a moment while I prepare the flowers," the florist said as he moved from behind the counter to the back of the shop for some red roses.

The man took the chance to take a look at the address scribbled on the paper and he let out an amused smile when he read it. "Things are getting more interesting," he chuckled darkly with a dangerous smirk playing on his lips.

.

.

"Steven, tell me you at least found something useful," Harry said as soon as he saw Steven sitting at his desk, head buried deep in the files in front of him.

Steven raised an eyebrow at the frustrated look on his face.

"The house was a bust," he stated with a shrug of his shoulder.

"Well," Steven said, opening the file and spread out the sheet that he had gathered about the information on one Rupert Snyder, their current subject. "Rupert Snyder 27 years old, comes from a wealthy family. Both of his parents are dead so he got a lot of inheritance from them that could last him for twenty years or so."

Harry took a picture and saw the image of Rupert Snyder staring nonchalantly at him. Blonde hair, pale complexion and squared jaw with a smug look on his face. Harry decided here and there that Rupert Snyder was a brat.

"I don't know if this is helpful or not but since the house at Whinging is a bust, maybe we could take a look at his other house in Lane Street. He purchased it two years ago. He also inherited a small apartment in London that belongs to his parents. Rupert Snyder advertised the apartment for sale three months ago."

"Why did he want to sell the apartment?" John asked curious on the reason.

"Probably because it is located in the muggle area. It is in the middle of London," Steven supplied.

Harry nodded, taking all the information in. "We'll take a look at the house in Lane Street tomorrow morning," he ordered the rest of the team members. It was close to lunch hour anyway and he was feeling rather hungry himself. "Good job Steven," he said clapping the blonde man on his back. Harry knew Steven had to go through many departments just to obtain the information.

.

.

"Good afternoon Harry," he heard the familiar voice of Ron's significant other greeting him as she sauntered inside the room, pecking Ron on his lips affectionately.

"Hey Hermione," he replied cheerily, mostly because he smelled the delicious aroma of the curry that she brought with her. He was really hungry today. He hadn't eaten anything aside from coffee since this morning.

"Here, I brought this for you and Ron," she said, placing the lunch pack on the table.

Harry took it appreciatively and quickly opened it to see chicken curry and rice in it. "This looks good," he complimented.

"Of course, I'm the one cooking. It's bound to be good," Hermione said haughtily.

Harry only smirked in return. _Whatever floats your boat Hermione_, he thought silently as he took a sample of the curry. This was so much better than the curry that she made the first time she attempted to cook it. She really came a long way to accomplish this. Looks like the cooking lesson from Mrs. Weasley was worthy after all.

He heard Hermione cleared her throat and he looked up from his lunch to see her fidgeting beside Ron with a restrained look on her face. Oh Harry knew that look. He saw it many times before in class especially in Potions when Professor Snape purposely ignored her raised hand and demand answers for his question from someone else instead. She was practically dying to let him know something.

"Okay, spit it out Hermione," Harry said with a snort.

Hermione turned to him with an excited glint in her eyes. "Well, I asked around you know. About Hellsing Organization and about Integra. There is no complete documentation of course about Hellsing Organization and the information is considered highly classified. Only the minister and a few high ranking officer can see the documents from the archive," she said.

"It means you got nothing on both subjects," Harry stated. It was not surprising since he tried to dig in about the same thing but didn't have high enough clearance to do so. Him, being the Head of Auror couldn't even access the file. Made one wondered what kind of information was stored in there.

"Not really," Hermione said mysteriously with a smirk. Now Harry was interested in what she was going to say. Hermione was good in obtaining information since she knew people from her work as an Unspeakable. "Like I said, I asked around."

Harry leaned closer to hear what she was going to say about it. "Integra's family turned out to be very interesting. She is the granddaughter of the Abraham van Hellsing and the last Hellsing heir."

"Abraham van Hellsing?" Harry inquired.

Hermione nodded with anticipation.

"You mean the Abraham van Hellsing. The scientist and the vampire hunter who was said to defeat the Vampire King?" Ron interjected with awe.

"Yes! Can you believe that?" Hermione said. "There's rumor circulating that van Hellsing sealed the Vampire King under the basement of the Hellsing manor. I wonder if that was true," she said as she struck a thinking pose, pondering on the possibility of it.

"You said she's the last Hellsing?" Harry asked after a stretch of silence.

"Yes. Her father died when she was twelve and he appointed her as the director of Hellsing organization. But," Hermione looked uncomfortable and hesitated to continue her sentence.

"I was told that Integra had an uncle but he tried to kill her because he wants to take over the organization. She was shot but somehow she survived and killed her uncle in self defense," she said with a grimace.

"That was terrible," Ron exclaimed. "I can't imagine what kind of childhood she had to go through after the ordeal."

Harry felt his heart went out to Integra. No one should have to go through experience like that in the first place. Having killed someone even if for self defense, would leave scars for sure. People like that tend to have trust issues, he spoke from experience. Harry realized that both he and Integra were similar in a certain ways but he at least had his friends around him to help him get through things when it was tough. He couldn't say the same for the Hellsing heir.

.

.

Integra slammed shut the door to her office with a loud bang. She didn't care if everybody at the manor heard her abuse treatment of the door. In fact, she would castrate anybody who dared to interrupt her at the moment. Not that anybody was brave enough to greet her when she was mad like this.

Integra was beyond mad. She was fuming with rage. She just got back from the meeting with other Knights and as usual some of the old fools ridiculed her just because she was a woman commanding such a prestigious organization. But this time, they went overboard. She really felt like committing homicide. If she had her way, those old fools would be on their way towards six feet under.

An amused chuckle inside her room interrupted her dark musing. Of course only one person would dare to bother her in whatever mood she was in.

"What do you want Alucard," she asked without turning to the insufferable vampire king.

"Nothing my master. I am simply curious about what put you in such a foul mood. Although I enjoy your creative planning to kill those old men in your head, I am really concerned about your well being," he said in his smooth voice. "What's the matter Integra?"

She turned to face Alucard with a frown marring her beautiful face. She could see that he was genuine in his concern about her. "The other Knights have the nerve to tell me to settle down, get married and produce an heir or two since I'm not getting any younger," she seethed as she started to pace back and forth in her room. "I'm twenty two for fuck's sake. How dare they tell me to marry one the suitor they chose and leave the legacy of Hellsing Organization to my husband," she ranted in disdain.

"Now, now Integra, there is no need to get so work up over this. Just tell them that I will kill whoever they chose as a groom for you in a heartbeat. That will put a stop to what they are planning," Alucard said with glee.

Integra stopped with her incessant pacing and turned to Alucard, only to be met with a sight of him with a sadistic grin on his face. "This is not the time for jokes Alucard," she reprimanded him with a glare.

"Who says I'm joking master," he countered smoothly and she could hear the underlying threat in his voice. With a serious expression, Alucard stepped closer and stopped short in front of her. She couldn't see his eyes behind his ever present glasses but she knew that he was staring at her intently. "No one is worthy enough to have you," he said slowly as his hand went to gently remove the strand of blonde hair that fell on her cheek and placed it behind her ear.

"Of course," Integra quickly interjected as she stepped away from him and sat behind the desk. It was times like this that she became extremely uncomfortable with Alucard. Him, being so close to her made her wary of his intention. It was often that she had to distance herself to not let the uncomfortable feeling became known to him. Because knowing Alucard, he would make it his mission to taunt her further about it. "Those old fools are stupid if they think those men they chose as a potential husband has the gut to even handle me," she continued feigning annoyance to mask her nervousness.

Sometimes, she could feel the possessiveness in the way he treated her, but she chalked it up to his way of showing that he cared because she was his master. But now, she didn't know what to think and it scared her a bit. She was afraid if Alucard somehow harbored any feelings towards her. Hopefully, she was wrong in her observation and Alucard was just trying to mess with her. Because she hated what she was forced to do to him if he did has feeling for her more than their master-servant relationship. She cared about him in her own way but she never misled him into thinking that something more could come out of their relationship.

A knock on the door was an excellent diversion for her to steer her mind away from this subject. "Come in," she said in a firm voice. She saw the familiar face of her loyal butler, Walter as he stepped inside the room. But what caught her attention was the bouquet of beautiful flowers he had in his hand.

"Sir Integra, this is for you," Walter informed, placing the assortment of white roses and vibrant color of carnation on the table.

An elegant eyebrow rose at the revelation, wondering who sent her the flowers. A card was slipped among the flowers and she took it out to read the content on it. She felt her face heated up when she realized that Harry sent her the flowers and he was asking her out for date. Of course she still remembered him and his proposal for a friendly date, but he had yet to call her to let her know about his plan.

"Who's Harry?" Alucard asked with an unreadable face, but she could see the curiosity on Walter's face.

She felt that there was no need to keep it from them. Alucard would only bother her later and continued to pester her about it until she told him everything. "He's someone I met at the ball on Friday," she answered truthfully.

Alucard was being strangely quiet after that. No mocking, no taunting and no sarcastic remarks. Integra gave a subtle glance at him but his face was still devoid of any emotion.

"I'm going to sleep," he said curtly before he silently disintegrated into thin air.

Integra scowled at his disappearing form. "What's with him?" She muttered under her breath but loud enough for Walter to catch on it.

"He's Alucard. Who knows what's going on inside his head," Walter deadpanned as his eyes never left her form. "So who is this Harry person?" He asked casually, but somehow she could detect the protectiveness in his voice.

Integra let a small sigh to escape her lips. Walter was always like this every time she mentioned about a guy since she was children. He was too overprotective even when he knew that she was more than capable to take care of herself. That was the trait that he had in common with the vampire king. "He's Harry Potter, I'm sure you've heard about him before," she supplied.

Walter was quiet for a moment before he muttered. "Indeed I am," he said before he bowed and left her alone to her thoughts.

* * *

To be continued

A/N: I hope all of you readers enjoy this chapter. Thank you for reading and reviewing.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing or Harry Potter. They belong to their respective owners.

A/N: Thank you to fellow readers, old and new especially** RogueNya, Bum507, A Fan, Guest, J, Opinr, Acolyte of the Blood Moon, ElementalMaster16, Sedure Maikeru, god of all, annarochev, fizirazak, nikkitheprincess, fictionlover1993, and Ramayamabushi **for reviewing the previous chapter and also to those who favorite/follow this story. I really appreciate it.

And sorry in advance for any mistake.

* * *

Chapter 4

.

Integra closed the report that she had been reviewing and stretched her limbs, sighing in satisfaction when her joint made a soft popping sound. It was 11.30 pm, still considered early in her book to stop working but she was feeling really tired today. She grabbed the report and stacked it together with the one that she had already reviewed and proceeded to organize her work station, before she went to sleep for the night.

She got up from the chair and walked towards the door when the loud ring stopped her on her track. She turned back towards the table wondering who was calling her in the middle of the night.

"Hello," she said as soon as she picked up the phone. "This is Sir Integra Hellsing speaking."

"Hello, Integra," she heard the husky voice from the other line spoke. "It's Harry."

Her eyes widened slightly when she heard that. There was only one man she knew with that name. "Harry," she whispered quite surprised to hear him calling that late at night.

"I'm sorry for the late night call. Apparently, phones don't work in magical place, so I can't call you during the day when I'm working," he explained. The fact that he could call her in the middle of the night let her knew that he was living amongst muggle population area.

Integra let out an amused chuckle. "Yeah I remember reading something about that", she said opting to sit on the chair to get herself comfortable. "Magic seems to interfere with the electronic devices and any technological piece of equipment, interrupting their frequencies making it literally useless."

"That's right," Harry confirmed. He sounded amused by her textbook reference on that matter.

Both were quiet for a moment. It suddenly felt awkward to Integra. She was not used to receive a social call from a colleague much less friends. She didn't have much of the latter. So she was not sure how to proceed with the conversation.

"You've got my flower?" Integra was glad that Harry chose to break the silence. She was afraid that he was falling asleep from the other line. She couldn't be sure but he sounded a bit tired from the other line.

"Yes," she answered a bit enthusiastically. "Thank you, they're beautiful," she thanked him. She could feel her cheek warming when she remembered the flowers and the note that came with it. She was glad that no one was with her at the moment and she was even more thankful that Harry couldn't see her.

She heard Harry chuckled at that and she couldn't help but found the sound sexy to her ears. "You're welcome," he said throatily. "I want to ask if you're free this weekend. If you are then maybe we can go for some coffee."

Integra's heart skipped a beat when she heard that. It was weird. She knew the fact that he wanted to ask her for a coffee and she was prepared for it but hearing an actual invitation from him still made her feel flustered. "Sure," she said shortly managing not to stutter like an idiot over the phone.

"Great," Harry said sounding eager on the other side. "How about Saturday 3pm at Coffee World sounds to you?"

"Okay," Integra nodded. "I know that place."

"Good. I'll look forward to our meeting," Harry said.

"Me too," Integra said trying hard to calm the erratic beats of her heart at the prospect of a date with Harry.

"Okay then. I guess I'll hang up and let you go to sleep. It's quite late," he said. "Good night Integra."

"Good night Harry. Bye," she said before she placed the phone back in its place with a small smile on her face. Trying to suppress the yawn that threatened to escape her lips, Integra walked out of the study and entered her bedroom for her much needed sleep. She couldn't wait to see him again, he was a gentleman and an easy person to talk to. They had so much in common that they just clicked together on the first meeting. He was someone that she could call a friend.

After brushing her teeth and changing into her night gown, Integra laid on her bed with a content smile on her face. She turned to her side and unintentionally, her eyes fell on the arrangement of red and white flowers that Walter had put in a lovely vase earlier and placed it at her bedside table. She took a rose out of the vase and brought to her nose, smelling the sweet scent coming from it. It was calming and her eyes slowly drifted shut as she felt the smell of the rose lulling her to sleep.

Unaware to the already sleeping girl, a shadow moved from the darkest corner of her room and seeped through the floor towards the basement of the Hellsing manor where a certain monster took residence.

.

.

Sulking.

That was how Seras Victoria found her Master in when she walked inside his chamber.

"Master, are you okay?" Seras asked her Master worriedly.

Alucard gave her a quick glance and answered gruffly. "I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

Seras knew for sure that something was wrong with him or at least something was bothering him. "Because you're sulking," she built up her nerve to state the obvious. She gulped however when the cold eyes of her Master languidly trailed in her direction.

Alucard gave a slow grin showing the sharp fang that could easily tear any human skin out should he chose to. "Police girl, don't you have something better to do with your time? Why are you here?" He asked with a playful and curious tone, but Seras knew better than to let her Master fool her with his innocent act.

"N-nothing, Master," she stammered as she waved her hands frantically in front of her, unconsciously taking a step back in her nervousness. "I was on my way to polish my weapon when I noticed you here. Usually you don't retire to the chamber until Sir Integra fall asleep," she explained. She saw Alucard frowned when he heard the Knight's name. So she must be the cause that made her Master acting like this.

"She retired early, he informed with brusquely.

"That's a first," Seras muttered. Since the day that she had been turned to a vampire and brought here at the Hellsing manor, it was the first time she remembered hearing Sir Integra going to sleep this early. That woman always slept late Seras wondered how she could be so energetic during the day. She secretly thought maybe that was why Sir Integra always looked so cold all the time and rarely smile.

"A bouquet of flower was sent to her today," Seras heard Alucard muttered absentmindedly as he swirled the red wine slowly in the glass. "And dare I say she looks happy about it."

"What?" Seras gasped. She truly was shocked to hear that. "Sir Integra and flowers? Happy? What the hell is going on?" She shrieked in shock. Her mind was still processing the bit if information she heard from her Master. The flowers must come from a man, she was sure of that. She thought no one would dare enough to approach Sir Integra much less sent her flowers and for the young Knight to be happy about it, it was phenomenal to Seras. She felt giddy all of a sudden. Finally, there was some romance for Sir Integra, the woman she secretly idolized in the time that she knew her.

"That's what I'm thinking about Police Girl," he growled with a dangerous tone. "Apparently she met some bloke at the ball a few days ago."

Seras' eyes widened. She remembered her Master Alucard ranting and nagging about Sir Integra going to a ball unprotected when she ordered him to stay at the manor. She still remembered the tantrum Alucard threw on that day. Let's just say that she was given an extra training that day and punished even for a simple mistake. She involuntarily shivered remembering the hard training she received from her Master even if it was worth it at the end of the day.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Seras voiced out innocently with a finger to her chin in a thinking pose. "Sir Integra barely has any time to socialize and people are scared of her. This is a chance for her to have any semblance of normalcy in her life for once," she said, unaware of the dangerous glare her Master sent her way.

"How is that a good thing? That man must have an ulterior motive by getting close to her," he said heatedly.

"But you don't know that Master," Seras countered.

"I know what is best for my Master, and I only want the best for her, Alucard growled.

Seras knew where this was going. Secretly, she pitied Sir Integra. The two men she had in her life were way too overprotective of her to the point of suffocating. "You don't have to worry about her all the time Master. You are being too overprotective and Sir Integra can take care of herself. Furthermore, you can't hog her all for yourself Master," she chided with passion.

Seras saw her Master scowled at her and she shuddered thinking that he would punish her for her words. She admitted that she was out of line, but honestly that was how she viewed her Master treated Sir Integra. Seras was sure that even the late Arthur Hellsing was not this protective of his daughter.

But then, her Master's face changed as a maniacal grin adorned his lips and Seras was confused when she heard her Master suddenly laughed out loud to his heart content. "Good Police Girl, you finally grow some ball to talk back to me," he said with glee. "It is shame that you still deny the blood though, you can be so much more powerful with it."

Seras was taken aback. "Master, I don't want to drink blood. At least not yet," she added. She was lucky that her Master seemed not to take any offense from earlier.

"Hn. Suit yourself," he said. "But Police Girl, you are going to help me find out more about this flower man when the opportunity presented itself."

"Ehhhhh?" Seras yelled. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She so didn't want to get caught snooping around by Sir Integra. The young Knight was scary and even as a vampire Seras was scared of the Hellsing heir.

Alucard just ignored her and kept mumbling. "Integra will keep a close eye on me and she always knows when I'm up to something. I'm sure that she will directly forbid me from investigating this man."

Seras was horrified. "B-but Master," she tried to protest but one look from her Master made her swallowed whatever complaint she thought of beforehand. _I am so dead_, she secretly wailed at her misfortune. But then again, what was the worst could happen when she was already dead.

"Come on now, Police Girl," he ordered as he rose from the chair he sat in and walked towards the door.

"Where are we going?" Seras asked with a raised eyebrow.

Her Master looked back to her with a maniacal grin on his face. "Where else do you think? You need some more training of course," he said with a sinister laugh as he resumed his walk and exited the room.

Seras froze on the spot and mentally slapped herself. She knew that she would not go unpunished for her little act earlier. She dreaded at what would come her way. The training with Alucard was always harsh and hard but she knew that tonight it was going to get more brutal than before.

.

.

Harry walked towards the front porch of Ruper Snyder's house in Lane Street as Ron and Steven were lagging behind, bickering about Quidditch. Ron being the avid fan of Chudley Cannons took offense when Steven unintentionally made a nasty comment about that particular Quidditch team and that was when the quarreling started, and it had been going on for almost an hour now.

Harry looked back towards his two friends and rolled his eyes when they had started yet another round of debate about Quidditch. It was surprising that they had so much to disagree about one thing. "Seriously you guys, you can continue your bicker later. We have work to do here," Harry said with an amused expression.

Those two quickly ceased their heated argument and nodded towards their leader. Ron and Steven quickly went in the opposite direction around the house. By habit, Harry quickly scanned around the area for anything suspicious but found nothing. Although he did notice from the way here earlier that muggle residents were actually just only a couple of blocks away from Lane Street.

Harry took the opportunity to knock on the door to see if anyone was here. "Mr. Snyder, are you here?" He asked but getting no response from the inside.

He saw Ron and Steven coming from the left and right side of the house and he knocked again on the door. "Is anybody inside?" He asked again a little louder this time.

"No luck?" Ron said rhetorically as he stopped beside Harry.

"Anything around the house?" Harry inquired.

"Nothing," Ron answered.

Steven shook his head. "Nothing from my side either, however there's an anti-apparition ward around the house," he replied.

Harry nodded. "Okay, we're going in," he decided. Since the door was locked, he pulled out his wand from his robe and with a quick alohomora spell, the door clicked open.

They entered the house with caution, scaling around the house for any threat. The three of them moved in different direction to examine different part of the house on the first floor. They found nothing that could pose any danger to them on the first glance but still they proceed to inspect the house with care. It was instill into their brain in their training prior to become an auror.

A little while later, they regrouped at the living room.

Ron was the first to speak. "It's a little dusty. I think Snyder doesn't stay here at all or he doesn't stay here for a long time based on the lack of food," Ron concluded. "There's nothing in the fridge although there's some crackers and tea in the pantry."

Harry nodded grimly. He also agreed with his friend on the matter. He had half a thought that maybe there was nothing to this but he couldn't shake the nagging feeling he had that was telling him to not take this case lightly.

"I agree with Ron but I do believe that someone was here recently," Steven informed. "Let's go to the mini library," Steven suggested.

Harry was ecstatic to know more about this. He followed Steven to the library and as soon as he stepped foot in that place, he knew why Steven came out with his deduction. There was the shelve full of books beside the fireplace and the oak table with the comfy looking chair placed in front of it. Everything looked fine and not a thing was out of place. However, it was the dust that gave it away.

"He must have floo-ed here through the fireplace since there is no sign of any activity outside," Harry said examining the fireplace like a hawk. His eyes trailed to the floor and there it was, the boot prints on the floor made noticeable by the amount of dust accumulated from the time of neglect it faced from its owner.

"That's what I thought. I noticed the boot prints on the floor."

"Hey guys, look at this," Ron suddenly said pointing towards a book in particular. Harry couldn't see what was so special about that book from his position near the fireplace so he moved towards Ron. "Look at the top of it. There's a lack of dust here. Someone did tinker with this book."

Harry nodded in agreement. "I think you're right," he said before his ear caught something. "Hey did you guys hear that?" He asked, looking around for that source of sound. It was faint, but he could hear it. It was like a faint growling sound. Like a wind. His eyes widened and he eyed the book shelve suspiciously. "I think there's something behind this book shelve," he stated.

"Seriously?" Steven asked in astonishment. "Then, the book must be the key," he pointed out.

Harry looked at Ron. "Ron, would you please do the honor of opening the secret chamber," he said with a smirk.

Ron looked at him warily before he grumbled. "I hope there's no such thing as a Basilisk behind it." Harry heard him said as his grin widened on his face. A click was heard and unsurprisingly the books shelve moved to the left, slowly revealing the hidden place behind it. The hidden place behind it was small. It certainly could be used for a grown man to hide but they didn't find any man at all.

"Lumos," Harry said and the help from the light help them to see the content in the hidden place. There was a few pack of filled sack lied on the floor. A bucket filled with a clear liquid was positioned at the center of it and there was what looked like a plastic bottle in the middle. There was also the burnt smell coming from inside the place. Everyone was confused with what they were seeing.

"What the hell is this?" Steven asked.

Harry saw the smoke rising from the middle of the bucket and that was when his eyes widened in realization. "Oh shit!" He cursed. "Get out of here, it's a bomb!" He yelled as he quickly grabbed his two friends and wasted no time to began running towards the door. They managed to get outside of the library when the bomb blew off. Harry felt his body thrown away because of the blast and he crashed into the opposite wall. He felt the pain all over his body and he wondered if Ron and Steven were okay. That was the last thing on his mind before he went black.

* * *

To be continued

A/N: It's shorter than the previous chapter but I hope you guys enjoy just the same. Thank you for reading and reviewing.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing or Harry Potter. They belong to their respective owners.

A/N: Thank you to fellow readers, old and new especially** Joe Lawyer, Jose19, Jumping Toaster, Acolyte of the Blood Moon, god of all, ElementalMaster16, fictionlover1993, annarochev, fizirazak, undead3, **and all the** Guests **for reviewing the previous chapter and also to those who favorite/follow this story. I really appreciate it.

I know I'm late with the update but these past two weeks is exhausting to me.

And sorry in advance for any mistake.

* * *

Chapter 5 

Harry woke up with a grumble as the pain shot straight up to his head. His body felt like they were hit by a mack truck he could barely move them. Frantically, he tried to open his eyes when the memory of what happened to him flash in his mind but the onslaught of bright light blinded him, making him closed his eyes quickly to avoid the abuse. He closed his eyes tight and tried to calm his breathing. He could faintly hear some incessant chatting in the distance, the beeping sound and the smell of antiseptic.

He opened his eyes again once he had adjusted to the light. He thought that he must be at some kind of hospital. A muggle one looking from the machine situated beside his pristine white bed. A standard white curtain was placed all around his bed, preventing him from looking around the room he was currently at. He wondered where his two friends were and if they were okay.

Groaning at the pain he felt, he tried to sit up from the bed with difficulty.

Suddenly the curtain around him was thrown opened and he looked up in that particular direction only to see an unexpected face looking at him with the similar shocked face.

"Harry?" The blonde haired girl exclaimed in disbelief.

.

.

Two hours earlier, Integra was glued to her chair with her nose buried in another report of a successful ghoul termination mission that she had to review. It was a mundane occurrence that she faced every day. A knock on the door break her attention away from the document and she looked up to see Walter coming in through the door with tea and some pastries.

"You need to take a break Sir. I bring some tea and your favorite croissant," Walter said as he placed the refreshment at the end of the table, away from the important document that she was reviewing.

Integra smiled at his kind gesture. "Thanks, Walter. I'm kind of hungry myself," she said as her stomach gave a light growl. Walter poured her some tea while she took a mini croissant and had a generous bit into it. The sudden rang of the phone cut her relax time short and she picked it up reluctantly.

"Sir Integra Hellsing speaking," she spoke through the phone. The greetings from the other end piqued her interest. It was the chief security to the royal palace, meaning that the Queen wanted her to do something. "How can I be of help? She asked in a business like tone. There was no use for pleasantries or keeping around the bushes when there was something serious happening."

"I'm afraid there is an explosion in a house at Lane Street about three hours ago," the serious man on the other line started and Integra listened intently as he briefed her on the situation. "Three people were found in the house, injured but alive."

"Lane Street?" She muttered with a raised eyebrow. Now she knew why the Queen chose to inform her of this incident. Lane Street was situated at the wizarding community, however it was very near the muggle residence area. So it was wise to come to her because she knew about the wizards. Surely the local police officers were more than capable of handling case like this but because of the secrecy of the wizarding community, she was the perfect person to turn to."

"Yes, I'm sure you are aware of the nature of the people residing in the area," he said.

"Of course," Integra nodded.

"Well, since the Lane Street is only a couple blocks away from muggle residence, a muggle housewife happened to hear the explosion and call the police. The police officers sent to investigate found the three victims and they were sent to London Hospital. We managed to order the local police to retreat from the scene but there was nothing we can do for the victims since they were being treated. So your order Sir Hellsing, is to investigate this incident and interrogate the victims or suspects. The Queen is quite concerned about this case. Maybe it is nothing but we don't want another case like Voldemort to happen again."

"I understand," Integra said. She really did.

"I wish you good luck Sir Hellsing and please prepare a report regarding this case," he said.

"Noted," Integra said before she placed the receiver back in its place.

"Is something the matter Sir?" Walter inquired.

Integra frowned as she pondered on what to do. "There's a new case the Queen wants us to investigate," she said and she told Walter of what she learned of this case. "Walter, please prepare a car for me, I'll go to the hospital and see these three people found in the house," she ordered her loyal servant.

"You personally are going there?" It was Walter's turn to raise an eyebrow. "We can just dispatch our top human interrogator and investigator to do the job," Walter suggested, stressing on the word human in his sentence to exclude Alucard since he was their top everything in the organization, but sending Alucard to do the mundane job would be an overkill.

Integra stood from her chair and took out her gun from the drawer, checking it to make sure that it was loaded. "It's okay Walter, I need some fresh air anyway," she said before she placed her handgun inside the waistband of her pants.

"You do have a different definition for fresh air than normal people," Walter muttered before he turned away from her to prepare the car.

It was 20 minutes later that Integra found herself inside the white hallway of London Hospital, heading towards her three subjects. They were placed on a different wing than other patients at the hospital so she deduced that someone at the hospital had been informed in details of what was going on.

She reached her destination and pushed open the door. The room was spacious and there were three beds with curtains drawn around them. Integra walked closer to the first bed and heard the pained groan coming from the direction. Without wasting any time, she drew the curtains roughly away from obstructing her view and her eyes widened as she stared at the man lying on the bed.

"Harry?" She exclaimed in shock, still couldn't believe that it was him lying on the bed. He had the equal shock look on his face but he sobered up quickly.

"There goes my plan to look all macho and cool for our next meeting," he said trying to give her a playful smile but it quickly turned to a wince when the skin on his cheek pulled away because of the gash he obtained during the impact from the explosion.

"Stop moving, you're hurt," Integra quickly went to him and stopped his attempt to get up from the bed. She gently pushed him back so that he was lying on the bed.

"It looks worse than it really is," Harry said.

Integra glared at him not believing what he said. He was seriously hurt and she didn't want his condition to worsen because he was not taking this seriously. "Stop moving so much Harry, you're going to hurt yourself," she scolded, giving him a stern look that would make a lesser man cower in fear, but Harry simply softened his features with a smile on his face.

"It's good to know you care so much about me," he said softly with a cheeky grin.

Integra stared at him with mixed emotion. She knew that he was teasing her but hearing the words tumbling out of his mouth made her analyzed her own feeling. She knew that she genuinely cared about him. She felt panic and fright when she saw him in pain and looking bruised and battered like that. What she didn't know was that why she felt that way when they only met once. Harry Potter surely was fast in making his way into her heart.

"Integra," the sound of him calling her name broke her out of her stupor. "What are you doing here?"

Seeing that he made no moves to get up, Integra relaxed and sat on the edge of the bed next to him. "The Queen ordered me to investigate the incident at Lane Street, we don't want any threats of terrorist or another dark lord trying to take over the world," she said truthfully. He was an ally so she felt no need to keep secrets. He could feed her information since he was smacked right in the middle of it. "So, what really happen?" She asked bluntly.

"I'll tell you in a while," Harry said. "But first, I need to know what happen to Ron and Steven."

"I think they're in the next bed," Integra supplied helpfully remembering the other two bed she saw when she walked into the room.

She saw Harry's face lit up when he heard that. "Great. I need to check on them."

Integra resisted the urge to groan at Harry. There was no stopping him from checking on his friends. She could see the determination on his face. He struggled to get up from the bed and didn't want him to put any unnecessary strain to his body, Integra offered her assistance. "Let me help you," she said as she walked to the other side of the bed, putting his arm around her shoulder to support his weight and helped him get off the bed.

"Thanks," Harry said as they walked to the next bed and pushed open the curtain surrounding the bed.

.

.

"Steven," Harry shook his fellow Auror's shoulder to wake him up. Steven's condition was much better than him and he was thankful for that. "Steven wake up," he shook Steven again. This time it was a success as his friend stirred in his sleep and slowly regained his awareness.

"Harry?" He inquired slowly looking a bit disoriented. Harry saw Steven's attention moved away from him to stare at the blonde girl glued to his side. "Hey there beautiful," he said with a sexy smirk towards Integra.

Harry groaned at his friend's behavior. Steven was always a flirt. Most of the time Harry found it amusing to watch him flirt around with girls, but this time all he could think about was strangling the handsome blonde boy. He was about to give Steven a piece of his mind when the door to the room was suddenly opened.

"Hey, what are you doing out of bed young man," came the stern scolding from the door.

The three of them turned in that direction and was met with a sight of a middle aged doctor with a dark rimmed glasses perched on his nose.

"Mr. Potter, I ordered you to lie down this instant," the doctor said as he walked closer to them.

Harry was startled that the doctor knew his name and every fiber in his being was screaming at him to stay alert. "You knew me?" He inquired in a suspicious tone.

"Of course I know you Mr. Potter, you're the defeater of You-Know-Who," the man said. "I'm Dr. Stanley by the way, and I'm a squib so you don't have to worry about the secrecy with me," he added with a meaningful look.

Harry felt a little relaxed hearing that. "Does cases like this turned up often?"

"Not quite but it's not the first time either," he answered. "Some of the higher ups are squib and since the first time wizards were sent here, they prepared this wing specifically to handle them."

"That's good to hear, Steven commented.

Harry nodded in agreement. "So Mr. Stanley, we're free to go right? I need to report this incident to the ministry," Harry said.

"Your ribs are broken Mr. Potter, you're in no condition to travel. You're friend here," he pointed towards Steven, "is the luckiest among you three but your other friend broke his leg, his ribs and his right hand."

"Ron," Harry whispered with fear. "Where is he?"

"He's over here," Mr. Stanley said as he pushed open the curtain to the last bed in the room.

Harry walked towards where Ron was lying with Integra's help. He saw that his red headed friend was still unconscious and his left leg and right hand were in a cast. There was also a nasty bruise on his cheek.

"He's going to be okay Harry," Integra told him as if sensing his worry of his best friend. He felt the tightening of her hold on him and he was really glad that she was here with him. Her presence sent a calming effect through his body.

"Ron needs to be sent to St. Mungo. His injuries will heal faster with potions brewed there," Harry said. "We need to find a way to transport him there."

Mr. Stanley shook his head with an odd smile on his face. "There's no need for that Mr. Potter, I already owled St. Mungo to sent their healer here. Save the trouble for the patient that way," he said.

Harry grinned hearing that. He was beginning to like the good doctor more and more as the minutes went by. He was a wise man and quick in his action. "Thank you Doctor," he said appreciatively.

"You're welcome," he replied. "I need to go see other patient," he said looking at his watch with a frown on his face. "I'll take a look and see if the healer has arrived and sent him here," he uttered.

Harry nodded at him before Mr. Stanley went out of the room.

.

.

"Luna!" Harry exclaimed seeing the blonde haired girl with the dreamy look on her face entered the room. Harry was lying back on his bed while Ron was still unconscious. Steven on the other hand was sitting beside Ron's bed with a curious glance in his direction, silently assessing his interaction with Integra. Steven no longer made any attempt to flirt with her when Harry introduced them and Steven paled slightly as he sputtered like an idiot at the mention of her name. Apparently, Steven had an inkling as to who Integra was, for he kept his distance from her after that. Harry was more than happy with the new development.

"Hello Harry," Luna greeted airily as she walked closer to him putting her bag at the foot of his bed. "And who is this lovely lady," Luna inquired looking at Integra in interest. Most of the people he met would be disturbed with Luna's stare but Integra seemed to not mind it at all.

"I'm Sir Integra Hellsing. I'm a friend of Harry's," she said with a little smile.

"Luna Lovegood," Luna replied cheerily shaking hands with the Hellsing director. "Any friend of Harry is my friend too," she said.

"Likewise," Integra replied shortly.

"Hey Luna," Harry called and she turned her full attention to him. "Can you give me something for my pain, I need to accompany Integra to the crime scene later," he asked.

"Hmm, I guess it can be done," Luna said. "Mr. Stanley had already briefed me on your condition so I already prepared the potion for you," she said while rummaging through her sling bag, looking for the potion. A while later, she took out two vials containing a clear blue liquid and nasty dark one. "Here, I'm sure you are familiar with the bone repairing potion, and this blue one is for pain and energy. It will give you a boost in your energy but the effect will wear off in five hours, so you need to finish your job in that time and come see me in my office later on for more potion. And don't strained yourself too much because your ribs are still fragile and it took a full day before it heals completely," she reminded him.

"Okay Luna," Harry said before he took the potions and made a disgusted face when he swallowed the dark colored one. It was fifteen minutes later that he felt his strength coming back to him and he prepared himself to go out.

"Steven, please take care of everything here and report to the Minister of what's happening. I'll go to the crime scene and investigate more," he ordered his subordinate. He looked at Ron and saw that Luna was treating him. "And arrange the transport to transfer Ron to St. Mungo."

"Noted Harry," he said with a nod.

Harry turned to Integra with a serious expression. "Let's go Integra," he said before they both went out of the room leaving the others behind.

.

.

Integra scrutinized what remains of the house under watchful eyes. Half of the house was still intact with the part closer to the source of the explosion taking the full brunt of it. It was hard to find any evidence or information in the wreckage.

"I don't think we're going to find anything in this wreckage," Harry said as he stood beside her.

Integra turned to Harry expectantly. "I was wondering why you didn't just apparate to avoid the explosion," she asked.

"There's a ward to prevent us from apparating before, although the ward is down now," he said.

"Snyder is unpredictable. You wouldn't even dream that he was going to use such a muggle way to bring a wizard down. And he is smart, he made bomb from items that can be found in any household. He had the knowledge of it," she said trying to gauge Harry's reaction from it.

"You're right," Harry agreed. "If he uses magic, we will detect it and be prepared for countermeasures so he chose another way to get around it. The bomb for example, we're lucky that I realize what it was before it was already too late," he said.

Integra silently watched as Harry looked around the remains of the house with a grim face. She wondered what was going around in his head right now. He just escaped death after all. To see him looking unaffected by the fact that he almost died today was a relief. The many attempts on his life since he was a kid must be how he dealt with what happened today.

"I'll send a team to check this place thoroughly later. There must be something here that can clue us in on what's going on," she muttered.

"That's a good idea," Harry agreed. "We need the manpower to check this wreckage."

Integra nodded silently at him before she spoke again. "Harry, I need to know why and how you're involved in this and I need all the information you have. The Queen ordered me to investigate this case, so we need to work together to sort this one out," she said, staring at him expectantly. She did need him to bring her up to speed to save her the time.

Harry nodded curtly. "I'll get back to the ministry and brings some files I have on this case. We need to meet at somewhere private and safe."

Integra smirked at the idea. "There is nowhere more private and safer than the Hellsing Manor," she boasted. She knew that her statement was debatable especially when it was once breached by the Valentine brothers and their army of ghouls. She didn't know about the wizarding side, but she knew that her home was much safer and private than any other place in London. And she at least was much more comfortable being under her own roof.

* * *

To be continued


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing or Harry Potter. They belong to their respective owners.

A/N: Thank you to fellow readers, old and new especially** Jose19, god of all, dogman999, nikkitheprincess, Juana, Acolyte of the Blood Moon, ElementalMaster16, fizirazak, fictionlover1993, Ronin Kenshin, dragonsong2795, annarochev, C. M. Alm and Sin Angel **for reviewing the previous chapter and also to those who favorite/follow this story. I really appreciate it.

And sorry in advance for any mistake.

* * *

Chapter 6

.

.

Maybe inviting Harry to the Hellsing Manor to discuss about their case was not such a good idea after all, Integra couldn't help but thought as she watched the No-Life-King and Harry, locked in a staring contest. Both men were trying to seize each other up as if waiting for the other to strike in a death match. Harry had a guarded look on his face while Alucard merely had a smile on his pale one. It didn't show through his face but Integra knew that Alucard was curious about the man standing in the office with his master.

_Alucard, please leave. Can't you see that I have a guess in my office,_ she said through their mental link. _And what are you doing being up at this time?_

_Master, is this the man who send you those flowers? I must say that he is not like what I had imagined,_ Alucard replied.

_I don't care what you think. Leave,_ Integra said. _Now!_ She ordered.

_As you wish my Master,_ Alucard obeyed.

"I see that you have a guest. I'll see you later, Sir Integra," Alucard said loudly this time, before he nodded at her and turned to leave, leaving her and Harry alone again.

Harry instantly turned to her, asking, "Who is that?"

Integra was thankful that Alucard chose to use door for once when he barged into her office earlier. If he just phased through the wall like he always did every time he wanted to see her, she would have a very difficult time to explain it to Harry. She was not ready to expose her greatest weapon she had at her disposal to him.

"He is my servant," she replied curtly. At least she was not lying to him. Alucard indeed was her servant. She studied his facial closely for any reaction. Harry knew that she was not telling him everything but he was smart enough to not asking her more about it.

"Well, this is the files I have on this case," he announced handing her the files he brought from the Ministry. They both were seated at the table perusing the files and exchanging info regarding the matter.

Prior to Harry arriving, Integra didn't sit idly while waiting for him. Through her connection and superior information database, she had searched for some information on Rupert Snyder and found out some of the facts that she felt obliged to share with him.

"So Snyder went to muggle college after Hogwarts and had a diploma in chemical engineering," Harry read aloud at the facts he had written in his hand. "No wonder he knew how to make the handmade bomb," he mumbled with a sigh.

Harry put the files he had been reading on the table as he put his elbows on the table, crossing his fingers together as he seemed to be pondering on something. "I thought he doesn't like muggle but him going to the public college debunk the facts," Harry mumbled.

"Why do you think that he hates non magical human being?" Integra asked him.

"I don't really know that fact for sure. I just assumed that he doesn't like being around muggle because he sell the apartment he inherited from his parents after their deaths. People don't usually sell their inheritance unless they are really desperate for money or they don't even like them in the first place," Harry said, "and Snyder doesn't look like he is desperate for money. So I thought it's because he doesn't like the apartment since it is in the muggle residency area."

Integra pondered on the thought. It made sense what Harry said. She knew that some wizards especially the one coming from the pureblood family tended to have prejudice towards muggle, thinking that non magical being was an inferior race compared to them but she was sure that was not the case with Rupert Snyder. "I don't think he dislikes muggle at all," Integra voiced out her opinion. "In fact, his credit card bill proves otherwise. His money trails shows that he frequented several clubs in London, stayed at five star hotel and dined in high end restaurant," she said as she showed him the proof.

Harry took the list of Snyder's credit card usage for the last 12 months and perused it intently.

"It is stated here that he put an ad on the apartment about three months ago and a month after that he took down the ad and posted that the apartment is sold."

"Yeah, I know about that," Harry replied without taking his eyes off of the lists he was reading.

"I think that house needs to be checked."

"Why? He won't go there. That house is already sold," Harry countered.

"He will if he is desperate," Integra said. "And there's no evidence that support the fact that the house is indeed sold."

Harry turned his attention to her. "What do you mean?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Snyder's apartment was declared sold but I don't see any transfer of money credited to his bank account," Integra said. "The fact that he sold it at such a low price was also quite a shocker," she stated the facts to him. "There's something fishy happening here," she commented.

"Indeed it is," Harry agreed.

.

.

Harry sat up from the chair and stretched his muscle. It was beginning to feel numb from the many hours he spent sitting in Integra's office, looking into the files that she provided from her investigation on their current subject.

"I have to admit that you really do have an extensive way to find information on everything," he acknowledged, clearly impressed with her ability to dig information that was very helpful in their investigation.

"Indeed I have," Integra admitted. "I was given some leverage in obtaining information. It is needed to keep the country safe."

Harry smiled at the young woman who was still sitting on her chair, looking all serious in her pants and suits. His eyes trailed to the large antique clock on the wall behind her and his eyes widened when he saw that it was almost midnight. Time sure flew fast when he was in her presence. "It's getting late. I think I should go," he said regrettably.

"Oh," she said. "I didn't realize that it is already this late. I'm sorry if I'm keeping you here for too long," she uttered getting up from her seat as well. "Would you like something to eat before you go?" Integra offered.

"It's fine," he gently refused. He didn't want to trouble Walter when the old kind butler was probably asleep at this time of the night. "You should take a rest soon Integra, you look tired," he advised noticing the haggard look on her face.

She gave him a tired smile. "I guess I'll retire early today," she nodded.

"It's midnight," Harry gave her a pointed look. "It's not early, it's late," he chastised and Integra didn't even bother to hide her rolling eyes away from his gaze.

"I'll ask one of my drivers to send you to your apartment," she said instead.

Harry smirked when he heard that. "Trying to keep tabs on me aren't you?" He said lightly as he walked closer to her, standing confidently in her personal space. "If you want to know where I live, all you have to do is ask. And no need for drivers, I can apparate straight home."

Integra gave him a smug smile in return. "I know where you live Harry and there's ward around the mansion. You need to apparate outside of it," she stated. "Come on, I'll show you the back garden. Less guard that way." She walked away without waiting for any reply and Harry followed her closely behind her back.

The mansion sure was huge, dark and gloomy. Harry had lost counts on how many rooms and corners that they had passed on their way to the back garden. It was like a maze. He knew for sure that he was going to get lost in this house if he was by himself. It was 15 minutes later that they reached a door that lead to the back garden and Integra opened the door before they both stepped outside.

Harry stopped walking suddenly and turned to face Integra. "Hey listen," he started, taking some time to construct the words in his head. "I'm going to be busy these two days but I'm going to be available for our date on Saturday. Don't think about getting yourself out of it," he said playfully with a smirk. He saw a light blush adorned Integra's cheek at his remark.

"I did promise you a date, I'm going to keep my word," she said.

"Cool," he replied. "And you can't wear pants," he added.

An elegant eyebrow rose up on her face making him chuckle at the scowl she was sporting.

"See you Saturday Integra," he said with a cheery smile. "Goodnight," he gave her a wave before he walked away from her, heading towards the back garden to apparate to his apartment. He heard the sound of door closing indicating that Integra had gone back into the house. He couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. He felt so happy and giddy just thinking of her. Integra Hellsing was a smart, calculating and ruthless leader but she was also a woman. A beautiful woman, that stole his heart at the first glance.

"Thinking about Integra are you?"

A cold chill ran down his spine at the sudden interruption of his train of thoughts. He quickly whirled around, wand ready and pointed at the culprit. His eyes widened when he noticed the creepy tall man from earlier standing in front of him with a smirk on his face. Harry regarded the strange man in front of him silently. He looked so out of place with his red billowy robe, glasses and hat in this time of the night.

"A wizard," he spoke as he regarded the wand pointed at him with disinterest. Harry's eyes narrowed dangerously. It looked like Integra's servant knew what a wizard was but the lack of reaction from him made Harry wary.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Harry asked, his wand still pointing dangerously, ready to be used. The man might be Integra's servant and he didn't look like he was going to attack him, but Harry didn't want to take any chances. He could feel the dangerous vibe rolling off of the pale man in front him in waves. He couldn't believe that he didn't hear any movement from him earlier. This man was too silent. No one should be able to do that.

"I am Alucard," he introduced himself, complete with a bow to show his courtesy. "I merely have my midnight stroll as I happen to see you walking with a smile on your face," he said. "Have your meeting with Integra concluded?"

"Yes," Harry nodded as he lowered the wand pointing at Alucard's face. He was still wary of Alucard but he was going to give him the benefit of the doubt since he was Integra's servant. "I was just about to leave.

"Through the back door?" The amusement was clearly evident in his voice.

"Integra said there was less guard at the back garden. I'm apparating to my apartment," Harry stated.

"I see," Alucard nodded in understanding. That saved him the trouble from elaborating any further to him.

"I'm Harry Potter by the way," he introduced himself.

Alucard only stood and gave him a cold stare in return. "Tell me Mr Potter. What is your interest in my master?" He finally asked.

Harry was taken aback at the blunt question. "I don't see how that concerns you," he replied coldly.

"It is a concern to me when it comes to my master. Her well being is my utmost priority," Alucard said with a dangerous tone. Gone was the playful grin that seemed to be permanently plastered on his face, replaced with a serious one that could scare even the bravest men out there.

Harry glared at him. It was good to know that someone was looking out for Integra but this coming from Alucard sent a surge of jealousy through him. A tingling at the back of his mind sent a warning through his entire being. This feeling was familiar and he glared harder at Alucard when he realized what was going on. He instantly built a wall around his mind to block Alucard from having a field day around his mind. "Get out of my head," he growled dangerously. Harry saw Alucard grinned at his attempt as he tried his hardest to push him out of his mind and silently he thanked Snape for the Occlumensy training they had many years ago.

Alucard let out a series of gleeful chuckle escaping his lips. "You have a strong will, I'll give you that," he said with a maniacal grin adorning his face. "But let me remind you here boy," Harry heard the warning in Alucard's tone. "If you hurt Integra, I'll make you wish for death instead of living," he growled dangerously.

Harry glared in his direction and clenched his teeth, refraining himself from saying anything in return, because he couldn't think straight right now. Harry could feel his body shaking, shaking with anger at the accusation thrown in his direction. He balled his hand in a tight grip as slight fear creeping inside of him. Even Voldemort didn't make him feel this way before. Who was this Alucard really? That was bugging Harry since he laid eyes on him in Integra's office. Was he a wizard?

Harry discreetly assessed the man standing in front of him. He could see that Alucard had no concealed weapon on him but Harry had a feeling that Alucard won't need one to kill him from where he was standing. Harry knew a predator when he saw one and Alucard was the perfect definition of it. He could feel the power radiating from him and as much as it was hard and painful to admit it but Harry knew that were they to battle this instance, he would easily lose to Alucard.

"I'm not planning on hurting her," Harry said once he was calmed enough to control his emotion.

"Good," Alucard said as he fixed the glasses he wore on the bridge of his nose. That movement brought Harry's attention to his white gloved hand and he was particularly interested at the symbol on it. Somehow, that symbol was familiar. It was as if he had seen it somewhere before. "I'll see you when I see you Mr. Potter," Alucard said before he turned his back and walked towards the mansion, leaving Harry pondering on the symbol at the back of Alucard's gloved hand.

.

.

It was a particularly a quiet night for Seras Victoria. It was midnight and she was up and about in her room, cleaning her Harkonnen since there was no order for ghouls elimination from Sir Integra tonight. "It's such a tranquil night," she muttered to herself clearly in a good mood. "It's been some times since I have the night to myself without any work or disturbance." She halted her cleaning process as a thought came to her mind. "Now that I thought about it, it's too quiet at the mansion tonight," she said with a finger to her chin, pondering on the matter. "I wonder where Master Alucard has gone to."

BANG!

Seras let out a yelp as she jumped on her chair when she heard the loud noise resulting from the door banging against the brick wall. She hastily turned towards it and saw her Master walking through with a rectangular object in his hand.

"Master, do you have to do that? You almost give me a heart attack," she yelled.

Alucard looked at her with a blank stare. "You're already dead Police Girl, you won't get a heart attack," he told her in a casual tone.

Seras was fuming inside at the lack of sympathy for her from Alucard. "You're so mean," she pouted, turning away from him and resumed her work on cleaning her weapon.

"Stop that, Police Girl. We have more pressing matters to do," Alucard said as he took a seat on the chair opposite her, placing the object he brought with him on the table.

Seras stared at it and noticed what it really was. "A laptop?" She uttered with confusion. "And what pressing matters? We don't have any order from Master Integra tonight," she said with a raised eyebrow.

"I need you to find some information about a young lad for me," he said. "His name is Harry Potter. He's the one sending Integra the flower."

Seras' eyes widened at that. "How do you his name?" She asked, getting intrigued by this.

Alucard stared at her with a grin. "I met him of course. He was here tonight for a meeting with Integra."

She looked at her Master eagerly as she bombarded him with questions. "How is he like? Is he tall? Is he handsome?" She asked. It was a shame really. She should have taken a walk around the mansion than being cooped up in her room today. She might get lucky and catch a glimpse of the mysterious man in Sir Integra's life. She was so excited about this.

However, the frown on her Master's face quickly removed the excited look on her face. "Just do as I say Police Girl," he demanded harshly.

"Alright, alright," Seras said, quick to avoid getting punished by Alucard. It only took a few minutes to set up the laptop and she was ready to dig into one Harry Potter but there was one problem. "Uh, Master?" She looked at her Master.

"What?"

"A password is required before we can access the mainframe. I guess only Sir Integra and Walter have access to it," she stated. Seras wondered if Alucard knew what she was talking about. Seriously, her Master didn't take well in adjusting himself in the technological area. He could barely use a phone and only after so many phones getting crushed and broken that he succeeded in using them properly.

A smirk on his face sent shivers down her spine. Troubles always followed when he sported that particular smirk on his face. "I know the password," he informed casually.

"You?" Seras blurted out in shock.

Alucard paid no mind to her outburst and proceeded to type in the password to access the mainframe. Seras stared at him suspiciously and she was even more surprised when the password he entered was correct. "How do you know that?" She asked.

"I saw Walter used this laptop a few times before. You don't know how advantageous it is to hover behind someone's back when they are doing something," he said cheekily with mirth.

Seras froze on her seat. "You mean to say that this is Walter's laptop?" She asked shakily.

Alucard looked at her innocently. "Yes," he confirmed.

"NO! I don't want to do this," Seras exclaimed. "Walter will kill me for this," she cried as she made a move to stay as far away from Walter's belonging. Who knew what the old and deadly butler would do if he thought she was in league with Alucard for taking his things. Knowing her Master, Seras knew that he didn't ask Walter for it. He just simply took it with him.

However, Alucard was even quicker to stop her. "If you don't do as I say, I will kill you myself," he said calmly but the promise behind his words was not meant for a joke. Seras wondered why she was always placed in this kind of situation. She wondered if she had done something terrible in her past life and this was some kind of punishment she had to pay by getting stuck with a deadly and powerful Master.

.

.

Alucard sat alone in his dungeon, staring at the papers containing information on Harry Potter, reading the content and storing the information inside his head. There was a lot that he learnt about Harry Potter tonight and he was even more interested by the young man. The reason he was interested in Harry Potter originally because the young wizard seemed to be making himself a close acquaintance with Integra. And Alucard made it his job to check out anybody who tried to get close to his Master. He needed to make sure that no one had an ulterior motive against Integra. He needed to keep her safe. Alucard admitted that he was being too protective of the young girl. How could he not, he practically raised the last heir of Hellsing since she stumbled upon him down at the dungeon. And his action proved to be worthwhile in the past. He had lost count on how many people tried to get close to the unfortunate child for their own gains.

A glean inside their head was all he needed to know about all their dirty little secrets. It was very easy to do so. But Harry Potter proved to be not the case. Not only that Harry Potter caught on to his attempt to browse through his mind but he successfully blocked the No Life King from having a joyride inside it. No one aside from Integra could do that easily to him. Sure being a wizard helped since they there was a technique called Occlumency to prevent someone from entering their mind but that didn't stopped Alucard from mind raping a wizard before. As he said to Harry Potter before, he had a strong will but Alucard knew he felt something back then. Something familiar yet so different.

"This is interesting," he said as he put the documents on the small table beside him. Harry Potter did have an impressive resume. He was a war veteran at such a young age and he came from the line of an old noble house, but what intrigued him was the little line there that spoke of the name Black. Apparently Harry Potter was also the Lord to the noble House of Black.

Alucard narrowed his eyes dangerously at that. He knew of a Black once, and that Black was a wizard and also a close colleague of Abraham van Hellsing.

.

To be continued


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing or Harry Potter. They belong to their respective owners.

A/N: Thank you to fellow readers, old and new especially** dogman999, ElementalMaster16, Jose19, soul reaper, dragonsong2795, Joe Lawyer, nikkitheprincess, I Hellsing, god of all, fictionlover1993, and fizirazak **for reviewing the previous chapter and also to those who favorite/follow this story. I really appreciate it.

And sorry in advance for any mistake.

* * *

Chapter 7

The last few days had been stressful to Harry. There was so much going on especially at work where he had to investigate several cases simultaneously. His life was so hectic he was amazed that he was functioning at all. So the weekend was a welcome he was waiting for, especially since he had a date with a gorgeous woman he was interested with. He couldn't wait to see Integra again.

It was almost time for his date with Integra. Wearing a dark blue jeans and black leather jacket over a simple white button up shirt, Harry prepared to go out and apparate himself out of his apartment to a public restroom in the city. He walked out of one of the stall, startling a man at the sink who must have thought he was alone in the toilet. Well, he was alone until a second ago. Ignoring the man who was watching him cautiously, Harry walked out of there and proceeded to the designated place for his date. Once he reached Coffee World, he scanned the place for any suspicious activity out of habit. Better be safe than sorry later. Furthermore, he was a man with enough enemies that want him dead.

It was such a good day. The place was almost packed with customers, mainly teenagers hanging out with their friends where they were talking, laughing and having fun with each other. There was no sign of Integra yet since he was fifteen minutes early.

Glancing around the coffee shop, Harry spotted the empty table at the corner and walked towards it. He was lucky as it was a good spot where it was positioned slightly away from other tables. It was good for privacy.

"Can I get you anything Sir?" A waitress came and asked him once he was seated.

Harry turned his attention towards the girl and gave her a polite smile. "I'm still waiting for someone, can you come back later?"

The waitress gave him a sugary smile and with a bat of her eyes, she answered sweetly, "Of course," she said. "Do you want some water or anything while you're waiting for your friend?" She asked with a seductive smile on her face. The look in her eyes screamed that she was totally interested in him.

"No, thank you," he replied kindly despite having the urge to roll his eyes at the girl's attempt to flirt with him. The girl only smiled in return before she walked away from there with an obvious sway on her hips.

.

.

Integra rummaged through her drawers looking for appropriate clothes to wear for her date with Harry. Pants and shirts were all she saw as she was looking for something more feminine to wear on that day. She was tempted to wear pants but stopped when she remembered Harry telling her not to wear it for their date.

"Where the hell is it?" She grumbled to herself in frustration as she tossed all the clothes looking for the skirt she bought so many years ago but didn't have the chance to wear. She swore she threw it at the bottom of her drawers. She hoped the skirt still fit her. She would be in a serious trouble if it was not because she didn't have any other casual thing to wear. Sure she had dresses for some functions that she might needed to attend but it was not suitable for a date in a coffee shop.

Seras might be her last option to go to if she didn't find the skirt she was looking for. Seras might have something that fit her but the thought of asking the draculina for some clothes sent a shudder through her body. Then, her eyes caught a white material tangled in the mountain of clothes that tossed in side her drawer. She pulled it out and she released a breath of relief when she noticed that it was indeed her skirt. It was a simple white knee length skirt and she planned to wear it with a light blue blouse for her date with Harry.

Without wasting any more time, Integra changed her clothes and get ready to see Harry. Taking a simple black clutch with her, Integra stepped out of her room to see Walter already waiting to drive her to the meeting place. She saw the slight widening of Walter's eyes when he saw her appearance, clearly shocked at her choice of clothes for today's outing. Walter knew that she would be meeting Harry but he thought that it was business related and Integra simply chose not to correct him.

"You look beautiful Integra," he said with a smile on his wrinkled face. Integra could see that he approved of her look today. He had been subtly trying to make her not to wear the manly clothes but Integra ignored his attempt before. So he must be happy when he saw her opting for a feminine look for once.

"Thank you Walter," she replied as they walked down the stairs to get to the car.

.

.

Harry's eyes zeroed in on the entrance of the coffee shop and what he saw put a smile on his face. There Integra was, entering the shop looking beautiful as ever. He was a little surprised that she complied with his joking request for her to not wear pants to their date but he was glad that she listened to him because the white skirt looked good on her. It showed off her long tanned leg that she kept hidden under the manly attire she wore. And the baby blue blouse she wore really brought out the color of her eyes. She looked so simple yet so beautiful today. Harry saw Integra stopped at the entrance as her eyes were scanning around the room to search for him. He instantly stood up and waved to get her attention. She finally noticed him and Harry walked in her direction to greet her.

Integra gave him a small smile as she too walked over to him and they met in the middle of the room. "Hello Integra," he greeted with a dashing smile. Harry took her hand in his and placed a kiss at her knuckle, earning a blush from the usually stern looking woman.

"Hello Harry," she said as her eyes darted around them. Harry looked around and noticed that they had garnered some attention from other customers in the shop. Harry could see some of them were whispering closely to each other while looking in their direction in interest and some of them were saying how romantic he was acting like that towards his girlfriend. Harry grinned when he heard that and he took a quick look towards Integra to see her averting her eyes in embarrassment when they become the center of attention.

"Come on. Our table is this way," he said as he led her towards where he was sitting previously. "You look beautiful today Integra," Harry complimented once they both comfortably sitting at the table

"Thank you. You look handsome yourself," Integra replied back to him.

Harry grinned at the compliment. "So anything interesting happening since we last met?" He asked.

"No," Integra said with a shake of her head. "By the way, I'm putting Snyder's house under surveillance for a week. If nothing suspicious happens, I'm going to call my men off of the house duty," she informed him.

Harry gave her a nod as he inwardly smiled. Trust Integra to talk business even on a date. "I take it nothing suspicious yet?" He inquired.

"No," she said with a resigned smile. "My men are getting restless, they couldn't wait to get out of the house duty and get back to real action," she said with a chuckle.

Harry raised an eyebrow at that, not quite get what she meant by 'real action' she spoke of. He opened his mouth to ask her about the type of job her men did on daily routine, but he was interrupted by the same waitress from earlier.

"Can I get you two anything?" She asked, this time with a genuine friendly smile on her face. Gone was the seductive smile she bore earlier and she didn't even looked him in the eye this time. The little scene he caused earlier must have her thinking that Integra was his girlfriend, same as everybody in the shop. It was not true but Harry didn't feel the need to correct anyone now.

"A cinnamon dolce latte and mini croissant with butter for me, thank you," Integra ordered.

"Caramel macchiato for me, thanks," Harry said curtly towards her.

The girl with the name Brenda on her nametag scribbled their order. "Thank you, your order will be served shortly. Enjoy your day at Coffee World," she said with a bright smile before she went behind the counter to work on their order.

It wasn't long before their orders came and both Harry and Integra enjoyed their day by getting to know each other over a cup of coffee.

"And then Mrs. Weasley sent a Howler to Ron in the middle of the day where everyone heard what she said. The look on Ron's face was priceless," Harry told him about the event when he and Ron took the Ford Anglia to Hogwarts when they couldn't get through the platform. It was a given that Integra knew of the wizarding world, he didn't need to watch what he said and most importantly he could be honest with her.

"You sure lead an adventurous life," Integra commented with a small chuckle. She had been listening intently when he told her about some of the adventures he went through at Hogwarts.

"You have no idea. And that's only the beginning of my second year at Hogwarts," he said. If he was to tell her the whole story on how his second year went, they would need more time and coffee than this. "So tell me more about you?" Harry asked Integra. He really wanted to know more about her. He got a feeling that she was not used to interact much with people her age. Her being the Director of the most prestigious organization in England, socializing must be the last thing she had in mind when there was other things needed to be done.

Integra stared at him incredulously. "What's there to know more about me, my life was not that interesting unlike yours," she said playfully.

Harry laughed at her reply. "Tell me anything, I don't mind," he said in humor. It was good to see that Integra had become more comfortable with him where she joke and relax around him.

"Well, I was a total nerd when I was younger you know," she said

And it was Harry's time to look at her incredulously. "You, a nerd?" He blurted out. "You must be kidding me," he said couldn't quite picture the young woman in front of her as a nerd when she was younger.

"I am!" Integra stressed out with a smile on her face. "I really like to read books and I always spent my time at the library when I was at my boarding school. But when dad died, I was home tutored since I had to take over Hellsing Organization," she said, her voice trailing out at the end as a sad smile grazed her lips.

Now Harry felt guilty for making her remembering about her past. "I'm sorry about your dad," he said quietly.

Integra quickly came out of her stupor and shook her head at him. "It's nothing," she said before her face lit up once more. "Then, Walter practically raised me up with Alucard and they have been the constant presence in my life. They are my family," she said, "although the said family grows lately when Seras comes to Hellsing Organization." She shook her head as her face looked like she was remembering something ridiculous happening in the past.

"Alucard?" Harry voiced out remembering the man he met last time he was at the Hellsing Manor. The man who get on his nerve without even trying. He could still feel the dark and dangerous vibe he got from the enigmatic man. "Who is he really?" He couldn't hide the curiosity in his voice from making itself known. Alucard looked only a little older than him and Integra. Harry wondered from what age did Alucard was on Hellsing payroll as a servant.

"He's my servant. You've met him in my office before," Integra supplied.

"I know," Harry said. Staring at Integra intently, Harry decided to let her know what had been going on in his mind. "He's a little overprotective of you don't you think?" He said, waiting to see her reaction on that comment.

She didn't disappoint him when he saw the slight tense of her shoulder and the way she regarded him questioningly with her blue eyes. "What do you mean by that?" She asked with a raise of her elegant eyebrow.

Harry leaned back on his seat as he looked at Integra with an amused face. "Well, he was concerned that I was planning to hurt you," he said, remembering how his meeting with Alucard went at the back garden of Hellsing manor.

He saw her eyes widened at that. "He what?" She exclaimed in shock and embarrassment from the way the light blush tainted on her cheek. It was obvious that she didn't know about his encounter with Alucard.

"He must have thought that I have an ulterior motive for getting close to you and he kindly let me know that I would be wishing for death if that was the case," he said lightly. "It's not like I'm planning to hurt you but I'm glad that there is someone looking out for you Integra."

Integra groaned at that. "I can't believe Alucard did that," she said as her face reddened even more in embarrassment.

"He meant well. He was worried about you," Harry explained, didn't know why he was defending the guy who creeped the hell out of him. "But I'll admit that Alucard's a bit creepy. He just has this certain aura about him that unsettles people you know," Harry threaded on his words carefully. "No offense of course, he is someone you consider your family after all," he said playfully.

Integra let out an unladylike snort at his remark. "None taken," she countered. "I can't believe he went to see you like that," she said exasperatedly before she eyed him with suspicions. "Alucard didn't say or do anything else right?" She asked.

Integra looked uncomfortable and he wondered why. Harry knew she was fishing for some information and she was concerned if he found out something he wasn't suppose to from his encounter with Alucard. "No," Harry replied truthfully. He saw her relaxed at his answer. Harry knew there was more to Alucard and Integra was wary about him knowing about it. "We just had a little chat. It's admirable what he did, you know," Harry said with a grin while Integra only rolled her eyes at him.

"He and I are definitely going to have a talk when I get back," Integra said.

Harry gave a small laugh at that. "Don't be too harsh on him," he joked with a chuckle but the mysterious smile on Integra's lip made the hair on the back of his neck rise tremendously in effect. He saw her took a glance at her wristwatch and a frown took place on her face as she looked at him. "As much as I like hanging out with you, I have to go soon. It's getting late and I have a meeting with other Knights tonight," she said.

"I understand," Harry nodded. "I'll send you home."

Integra shook her head. "Walter will be coming to pick me up in 30 minutes but you can come and accompany me. You can just apparate home from there," she suggested.

"Good idea," Harry agreed. "That way I can spend more time with you," he said flirtatiously while Integra's face reddened at his insinuation. Harry smirked at her embarrass face as he fought the urge to hug her and never let go. She was just too cute sometimes. "Let's get out of here shall we. The weather is nice and we can spend the day outside while waiting for Walter," he suggested.

Integra nodded at the recommendation and after Harry paid the bill, they walked out of the coffee shop to have a little walk around the area while continuing their talk.

.

.

"I hope to do this again Integra," Harry finally said, having enough courage to ask her for another date. "I like spending time with you," he confessed much to her delight. They were walking aimlessly around the area but still near enough the coffee shop so that they would notice Walter coming to pick them up.

"Me too Harry," Integra told him the truth. "Maybe we can go to dinner sometime," she suggested. Harry was a great guy and this was the first time that she could relax around other person other than Walter or Alucard, and she had only knew him for a short period of time. She could be herself around him without fear of being scrutinized every second she breath.

"That would be great," he said with a beaming smile as they were unconsciously walking towards a water fountain where a few people were hanging out. His smile was infectious as she could feel herself drawing a smile of her own. She found that she did that a lot around him. "I happen to know a good restau-"

The rest of his sentence was cut off when the loud crack sound filled her ears and the next thing she knew, she was dragged to take cover behind a statue of a cupid with Harry's body covering her own. Integra was confused at what was happening. It all happened in a split second. Loud bang was heard and Integra peeked behind Harry's form to see people running and screaming around them.

Were they under attack? And if they were, by whom? These thoughts were playing inside her mind as her heart accelerated faster. She cursed herself for not bringing her gun today. She knew she should have brought one, find a way to strap a smaller gun to her body anyhow. She hated being helpless like this.

Things were getting more frantic. Another loud cracking sound and she knew that something hit the statue they took cover at as debris fell all over them. She coughed when some of the fine particles entered her lung, making it harder to breath.

"Damn it!" She heard Harry cursed over her form. "Integra, I need you to stay put," he told her with a serious expression. Without waiting for any reply from her, she could see him drew a wand from his pocket before he stood and yelled some spells that sounded foreign to her ear. Integra peeked at their assaulter from behind the statue and saw several masked men in black robes pointing their wands at them, attacking them. It was undeniable that they were wizard.

.

.

Harry cursed as one of the spell thrown at him hit the statue he and Integra was hiding. He didn't know who were currently attacking him. Black mask and black robes to hide their identity, these attackers could pass for Death Eaters. It was well known that many of Voldemort's followers went into hiding after he had fallen and many of them certainly held a grudge against him for killing their Master. He deduced that was the case right now. Any other day, he would welcome this kind of confrontation with all his might and charged forward, but Integra was with him now. He had unintentionally put her life in danger. If anything happen to her, he wouldn't forgive himself.

Ducking behind the statue again, he took a quick glance at his companion and saw the alerted look on her face. However, she remained calm despite the chaos around them and Harry was thankful for that. Being panic in a war was a sure way to get killed faster. It showed that Integra was accustomed to this kind of thing, making Harry wondered what kind of life she had to live through as a leader of Hellsing Organization.

"If only I have my gun," he heard her muttered in frustration. "Sorry I couldn't be any of help to you."

"Don't worry your pretty head about this," Harry said quickly. "It is my job to be a knight in shining armor and save the damsel in distress," he cracked a joke.

She looked horrified at that. "I'm not a damsel," she exclaimed, looking very crossed when referred to as a damsel.

"Seriously, are we going to fight over this right now," he said with humor. She scowled at him and he heard the 'you started it' words from her as he quickly muttered the patronus charm. He noticed Integra watched in fascination as the silvery silhouette of the stag came out from the tip of his wands and Harry spoke the message to the Ministry about what was happening and requested for a backup. Once he sent his patronus away, he glanced at the unknown wizards in the robe who was still attacking them. They were advancing towards where he and Integra were crouching behind the half destroyed statue, and Harry could see that it wasn't going to be long before it would be completely destroyed. Looking at Integra he said, "I'm going to apparate both you and I out of here. Hang on to me," he told her urgently.

Integra nodded and Harry put his hand around her waist as she snaked her arms around his neck, ready to be whisked away from the chaos. Harry tried to apparate, but he frowned when he felt the resistance fighting against his magic.

His eye widened when the realization hit him hard. There was a barrier around the area.

If those robe wearing wizards took the time to erect a barrier prior to attacking them. It showed that this attack was planned and he was targeted from the start. _Damn!_ He cursed silently. Things were not looking good for them at the moment and he really hoped that they would get out of this turmoil unscathed.

.

.

To be continued


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing or Harry Potter. They belong to their respective owners.

A/N: Thank you to fellow readers, old and new especially** paladin3030, Kishin, annarochev, Dark King, ElementalMaster16, Jose19, dragonsong2795, dogman999, Library Ghost 01, Lord Mortensen, god of all, Joe Lawyer, fictionlover1993, nikkitheprincess, CBB, StrongGuy159, and Benny T. Butcher **for reviewing the previous chapter and also to those who favorite/follow this story. I really appreciate it.

And sorry in advance for the grammar mistake. I really need a Beta on this one.

* * *

Chapter 8

.

Integra knew there was something wrong when she saw the frown on Harry's face and they were still trapped in the middle of the fight.

"Looks like we're stuck here," Harry suddenly told her. "There's an anti-apparation ward around this place."

"Damn!" Integra cursed at their luck. They really need to find other place for cover. The statue was going to explode to pieces anytime soon. Her eyes frantically darting around the area looking for a better place for protection. She saw another statue on her right. It was big enough to cover both of them but it was far, so they had to make a run for it.

"Harry we need to get out of here. You see the big statue over there," she said pointing towards it.

Harry looked at the direction and nodded. "Yes, we can take cover there," he said as if reading her mind. "I'll create a distraction first and I want you to run there as fast as possible when I tell you to," he instructed.

"Okay."

Harry scanned around the place looking for any opening for him to create a distraction for him and Integra to safely reach the second statue. He peeked at those attackers and noticed that they were taking cover behind the statues near the water fountain. An idea came to his mind and with a determined face, Harry stood up and faced their attackers before he quickly cast the spell. "Bombarda Maxima!" He yelled as a bolt of lightning erupted from the tip of his wand towards the water fountain and the next thing happen was the large explosion when the water fountain was completely obliterated from where it previously located.

"Go," Harry told Integra, and they ran away towards the other statue.

Pieces of bricks and stone were flying everywhere and their attackers were busy defending themselves to notice Harry and Integra sprinted towards another location. But their enemy turned out to be formidable as it didn't take a long time for them to recover from the attack and kept going after those two.

A jet of green lightning flew toward Harry, missing his ear by merely a few centimeters, thankfully missing Integra as well as it crashed to a random tree. He stopped on his track and turned to face his enemy once more, quickly muttered under his breath to conjure a shield in order to protect him and Integra against any spell. He saw the unknown enemy advanced on him, throwing spell after spell to break down his shield. He knew his shield was getting weaker from the many attack but he poured all of his energy and magic into it to maintain the shield, at least until Integra get to safety.

.

.

Integra was startled when she felt the electrified breeze sailed past her before it collided brutally with the innocent tree not far from where she was. She was glad that the spell somehow missed its target or she and Harry could end up like the ruined tree. It was a good thing that the caster sucks at his aim. Integra took a moment to glance behind her back and saw Harry creating a shield to protect them.

Movement from her left had her attention and she immediately glanced towards it only to see an enemy standing there with his want drawn up ready to send a curse in her direction. Didn't want to go down without a fight, Integra hurried towards her enemy who managed to sneak up on her. She grabbed his wrist and pushed it away from her just in time before a blue bolt of light erupted from the tip of the wand. Integra kicked his knee earning a sharp cry from him as he fell to his knee before she hit him hard at his elbow making him dropped his wand, satisfied when she heard the crunch resulting from the blow. Integra proceeded to attack him by sending a precise and sharp jab to his throat and another jab at the back of his neck making him fell to the ground out cold.

She saw an enemy came up behind Harry out of nowhere with his wand pointing towards the unsuspecting hero. "Harry duck!" Integra yelled as a bolt of lightning was sent towards him. Luckily Harry heard her warning and duck, avoiding the catastrophe that would fall on him. Integra made her way to the mask wearing enemy and punched him in the face as he turned in her direction. He drew his wand towards her but Integra was faster in her action as she swept his feet under him, making him fall to the ground. She wasted no time as she stuck her foot in between his shoulder blade and took hold of his arm before she twisted it, earning a loud cried of pain from the fallen man. Feeling no mercy for her attacker, she grounded her foot hard at the back of his knee and hold of his left foot before she twisted it with all her might. A loud crunch signifying the broken bones reverberated through the air before another yell of pain was heard.

"Stay there," she told the wailing man coldly. She was not finish with him and he would surely feel her wrath when she interrogated him later.

.

.

The sound of bones breaking and the cried of pain made him lose his concentration. Harry didn't know what was happening behind him but since wailing behind him clearly came from a man, he deduced that that was Integra's doing. He saw some of the assailant was also distracted by the event and Harry took the chance to stun some of them before he made his way towards Integra and pushed her to the ground just in time to avoid a curse sent their way.

Harry saw something flickering in the air and a moment later an enemy fell to the ground writhing in pain, clutching at his bloodied hand, his wand was in pieces on the ground next to him. Harry frowned in confusion. He didn't know what happen but it helped his situation so he was not complaining.

"Walter!" He heard Integra yelled and he looked at her line of direction to see an old man, her butler to be precise, standing not too far from them.

_What the hell is that?_ He thought as he saw the flickering of light around Walter like it was reflecting something. _Is that wire?_ He guessed with narrowed eyes. Looking at the way Walter held himself, Harry knew that he was not someone to be messed with. He was too calm and composed like this occurrence didn't faze him a bit. Integra sure had some interesting people working under her command.

Then, he saw familiar faces came running towards him with spell after spell thrown towards the enemy and Harry sighed in relief. His friends had finally come to help him. He spotted Edwin and Steven among the Aurors sent as backup and he wondered where John was.

"Harry, get over here," he heard someone yelled and he saw John behind a statue, gesturing towards him to come over. Harry helped Integra to her feet and they both went to him. "Sorry we're late. There's ward around this place so we have to apparate quite a distance away before we get here," John said with regret.

"That's okay John, I'm just glad you guys got my message," Harry said to his friend. He saw John looked at Integra in interest and he was about to open his mouth before someone shouted her name from a distance.

"Integra!" Harry saw Walter came running after them before he stopped beside his lady. "Are you hurt?" The old man asked with worry, inspecting her from head to toe to see any sign of injury.

"I'm fine Walter, just a scratch on my elbow from the rough landing earlier," she said trying to appease the butler but Harry could see that Walter was not going to stop worrying and be on alert until she was out of the danger zone. Harry was glad that Walter was here. He knew that he would take good care of Integra. He did that since she was a baby after all.

"Integra," she turned at the call of her name. "You need to get out of here."

He saw the scowl on her face and knew that she was going to protest. "I'm not going anywhere," she countered defiantly.

"Please Integra, I know you can take care of yourself but I cannot help but worry about you," he said, trying to make her understand of the situation. "You will be a distraction to me," he whispered. He saw the anger on her face but he would take her anger any other day rather than had her hurt because of him.

"Integra, listen to him," Walter intervened. "There's nothing you can do for now in a long range combat anyway. We should go."

Harry was glad that the old butler seemed to be taking his side in this. It was understandable since they both wanted her out of danger. He saw the mixed emotion crossed her face but finally she relented to his request. "Fine," she said. "But I expect an update from you soon," she demanded looking at him intently.

Harry gave her a smile. "Don't worry. I'll see you as soon as I can."

Integra nodded and he could see the concern displayed in her eyes. "Be safe," she whispered.

Harry nodded in return. He watched as she and Walter walked away from him towards a building for cover before they disappeared from his sight. He let out a breath of relief as now he could fight all out without worrying about Integra.

"Dude, you got it bad for the lady," John commented with a knowing smirk on his face.

"Shut up," Harry said although a smile was playing on his lips.

.

.

Integra entered the manor and walked straight to her room. She was clearly in a bad mood and everybody she encountered on her way there was clever enough to clear away from her path less they faced her temper. Everyone except for the resident vampire with glasses who was leaning against the door to her room, waiting for his Master to arrive.

"Alucard," Integra whispered his name when she noticed him. She could see the frown on his face as she could feel his eyes silently trailing around her form.

"I smell blood," he stated. "You're clearly hurt. So what happened?" He asked in a serious tone, a rare thing for the usually playful vampire king.

"Nothing major to be worried about," Integra brushed it off, walking pass him to enter her room. She didn't want to deal with him for now. Taking a shower to clear herself from all the dirt and grime was the only thing on her mind right now.

"How can it be nothing when I could feel your distress even from the Manor," he said harshly, trailing behind her closely. "And you didn't even call out for me. What if something happen to you Integra?" He scolded.

Integra whirled around to face him. "I told you there's nothing to be worried about Alucard. So drop it," she warned with a glare. "And what's with you threatening Harry when he was last here?" She asked when she remembered it.

She saw Alucard frowned at the mention of Harry's name. "So the boy came running to you to complain about me now, is that it?" He sneered in her direction.

"That's not it," Integra countered. "He was curious about you and I can see that he was fishing for some information. Harry Potter is a smart man Alucard and he is not someone you can toy around. So be careful of what you say and do around him. I do trust him but I don't want to reveal about you being the master vampire if there's no need for it."

"Tch. You trust that boy easily. He could be a crazy axe wielding murderer under that charming disguise," he muttered in disdain.

Integra rolled her eyes at his comment. "You're projecting now Alucard," she said sarcastically before turning on her heels once more and entered her room, slamming the door in front of her servant's face.

.

.

Meanwhile in the middle of London, the battle between the unknown enemy and the Aurors from the ministry still continued without rest. However, it was clear that the good side was winning.

Harry saw that the enemy was retreating as they were nearly defeated. They began to retrieve their fallen comrade before they apparated away from the scene without any trouble. That only confirmed his suspicions that they were the one setting the ward around the area in the first place. This attack indeed was coordinated and he was targeted. Him or Integra, but he didn't see any reason for the Hellsing heir to become a target in this case. She never had any case or relation with the wizarding world for her to be put under radar like this.

An enemy apparate towards his fallen comrade who was knocked unconscious by Integra earlier. Harry sent a stunner towards him, however his enemy was quick in his action as he rolled away avoiding from being hit. He retaliated by sending a curse towards Harry and Harry put up a shield to block it and his enemy took the chance to apparate away and escape. Harry quickly ran towards the sole enemy lying on the ground and looked around. The other enemy had managed to escape and his fellow Aurors gathered around him waiting for his orders.

"You alright Harry?" Steven asked, eyeing him worriedly.

"I'm fine," he said.

"This is a mess," Edwin said. "We need to come up with a story fast to cover this one up. We got a lot of witness seeing what was going on."

Harry agreed with his friend. This attack was horrible and he didn't ask for thing like this to occur ever again but who knew what the enemy was thinking. A public attack like this especially in front of muggles surely required a lot of damage control from the ministry. The enemy was smart and they nearly succeeded in their attempt, but at least they left behind something that could help him to capture them all. Harry looked to the fallen figure lying on the ground. "Take him away and lock him up," he ordered. "I'm going to personally interrogate him as soon as he wakes up. It's time we see who's behind all this shit," he said before he walked away from the scene.

"And where are you going?" Steven hollered.

"I have something I need to take care of first," he said before he disappeared from sight with a loud crack reverberated through the air.

"Where do you think he's going?" Edwin asked to no one in particular with a frown on his face.

John snorted when he heard the question. "Checking on his girlfriend of course," he said.

"Harry has a girlfriend? Since when?" Edwin asked incredulously.

Steven's ear perked up hearing the conversation between his two close friends. "Integra was here?" He voiced out, clearly missing the exotic lady if she was indeed at the scene earlier.

"Integra?" John asked in confusion before it dawned on him. "You mean you know Harry has a girlfriend and you didn't tell us?" He scolded Steven.

Steven was quick to defend himself. "Hey, I wasn't sure of the extent of their relationship. And do you want to know who Integra is? It's the one and only Sir Integra Hellsing. Do you want me to get punish if I somehow spread the false rumor that the savior of the wizarding world and the only female Knight of the Round Table are dating?"

"Seriously?" Both Edwin and John exclaimed.

"Yep," Steven nodded.

"Damn, how does Harry land such an influential woman?" Edwin muttered.

John whistled as he gave them a meaningful look. "And she is such a looker too."

"Don't forget she's scary as hell," Steven added.

.

.

Harry walked through the back garden of Hellsing Manor, taking the same route from when he was last there. He walked to the back door and with a simple Alohomora spell the previously locked door clicked open giving him a passage inside. He knew he was technically trespassing but he really wanted to see Integra, to make sure that she was okay. He was sure that she wouldn't mind him breaking into her house to see her. Furthermore, he did tell her that he would see her as soon as he can.

With guidance from his memory from the last time he was at the manor, Harry walked inside with the hope that he found her office. He was confident that he was going in the right direction when he saw the familiar door to her office at the end of the hallway.

Harry walked briskly to his destination but a sudden chill entered his body forcing him to stop in his track before he whirled around with his wand drawn.

No one was there.

Harry frowned. He was sure that he was being watched and he felt the presence of someone behind his back before. Chalking it up to his paranoia because of earlier event, Harry lowered his wand and turned around only to get a hand wrapped around his throat before he was slammed against the wall. He looked at his attacker and recognized the glaring face of Alucard. The hand around his throat was choking him and he clawed at it to pry it away but it was futile.

"You're trespassing," Alucard told him menacingly.

Harry admitted that it was his fault but he couldn't make any amend if Alucard choke him to death now could he. Harry discreetly pointed his wand to Alucard's chest and struggled to mutter a spell.

A pressure was felt and then Alucard was sent stumbling away from him. Harry stared at the servant with suspicion. The spell that would normally sent a normal wizard thrown away across the room only managed to stumble Alucard a few feet away from him. There was something weird about Alucard.

"I come to see Integra," Harry croaked out, glaring at the enigmatic man with the same intensity.

"Integra was hurt today because of you. And you dare step foot into this house to see her," Alucard told him accusingly.

"I admit that it is my fault but my business is with her so if you'll excuse me," Harry said stubbornly.

He could see Alucard sneering at him. "You're not going to see her," he said. "I told you before, I'll kill you if you hurt her."

"I didn't hurt her," Harry yelled, getting frustrated with the overprotective man.

"You intentionally or unintentionally caused it. Same thing to me," Alucard said before he charged towards Harry making the latter quickly muttered protego spell to avoid getting crashed by the persistent man in red. It did help in a way but the shockwave from Alucard hitting the barrier still sent him hurling backward and crashed towards a nearby table with an antic vase on it. A loud crashed was heard and Harry groaned in pain. He hastily got up and faced Alucard. There was no way he was going to take his beating without putting a fight on his own.

"Okay, you're really pissing me off," Harry hissed at him. "Now that I know magic has little effect on you, I'm not going to hold back anymore."

Alucard had a gleeful look on his face and he let out a maniacal laugh at his declaration. "Bring it on boy," Alucard said. "It's been a long time since I have a decent fight."

Harry took his stance and prepared to launch his attack when he heard the hurried footsteps coming from behind.

.

.

Integra was typing furiously on her laptop, preparing the report on what had happen earlier. No doubt that the incident had been informed to the Queen and the she was sure that the other Knights would request a meeting soon. Since she was involved in the unfortunate incident, she might as well come prepared. It was related to the case the Queen asked her to investigate anyway, she might as well update her on what she had found so far.

A loud crashing sound from outside of her office broke her concentration and she frowned, while her eyes glued to her door wondering what the hell was that about. Groaning when she imagined Seras breaking one of the vases in her house again, she saved the report she was working on and stood up from her seat making her way to the door. Seriously, she wondered how the draculina could be so clumsy when she was technically enhanced in every aspect of her undead life. It came with the package when one being a vampire.

She opened the door and her eyes widened when she saw Harry and Alucard facing off with each other with the former had his back towards her. Looking at Alucard's face, Integra knew that those two were ready to murder each other. She dashed towards the both of them and stopped when she neared Harry.

"What the hell is going on here?" She demanded with such authority.

She saw Harry stiffened when he heard her and Alucard simply had a frown on his face, probably annoyed that she interrupted his favorite thing in the world besides annoying her, which was fighting.

Harry turned towards her. "Integra, I'm coming to see if you're okay," he said and the relief was clear in his eyes when he saw that she was really safe and sound.

"I'm fine Harry," she said.

"You're hurt earlier," Alucard interjected but Integra ignored his scathing remark.

"You're the one who stay behind and fight remember," she pointed out. "And you look like hell by the way, she added after she assessed his state.

Alucard snorted.

"By the way, why do you two look like you want to rip each other's head off?" She asked, looking back and forth between the two men waiting for an answer.

"It's nothing," Harry said. "Me and Alucard are just getting to know each other better," he said grudgingly through clenched teeth, glaring at the other man.

Integra mentally sighed. Seriously, what he said and what he was portraying didn't really match. And Integra knew better on what really happened when she saw the broken table and vase lying on the floor.

"As he says Master," Alucard agreed with a grin. "So Harry, I see that you have some business with Integra, I hope we can meet some other time to get to know each other better," he said with the same maniacal grin on his face. "I'll be in the dungeon should you need me Master," he bowed towards her before he turned and walked away from there.

Integra could only shake her head at her vampire pet's behavior. Alucard had another thing coming if he thought he could bully Harry like he did to the previous suitor the Queen sent her way. In the short time that she knew him, she knew that Harry would stand his ground against Alucard and won't let himself being easily scared away from her.

"Come with me Harry," she said in a gentler tone. "We need to talk anyway."

Harry nodded towards her before they both went inside her office.

.

.

To be continued


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing or Harry Potter. They belong to their respective owners.

A/N: Thank you to fellow readers, old and new especially** god of all, ElementalMaster16, Joe Lawyer, StrongGuy159, Ronin Kenshin, dogman999, Bluesnowman, Sapphire, I Hellsing, nikkitheprincess, fictionlover1993, annarochev, fizirazak, and Guest **for reviewing the previous chapter and also to those who favorite/follow this story. I really appreciate it.

And sorry in advance for the grammar mistake.

* * *

Chapter 9

Integra stepped inside the building of the Ministry of Magic with Harry in the lead. Harry had kept her up to date on what had happen so far. They were lucky that they managed to capture one enemy. She had requested to be present when he interrogated the sole adversary. Integra was investigating this case on the Queen's order so there was nothing he or the Minister of Magic could do but to agree to her request. And she unfortunately had to agree to Alucard's wish to accompany her to the Ministry. After what had happen earlier today, Alucard was not convinced that she won't get into anymore trouble and since she was going to a new territory here, Integra had to admit that bringing Alucard along was a good idea. Furthermore, Alucard was very useful in extracting information should the enemy didn't want to co-operate. Not that Harry or anyone knew that Alucard was there with them for she had told him to hide in her shadow.

Harry led her to a room and she could see that the set up was not much difference than the normal interrogation room. There was a glass panel that she could see through and Integra smirked when she noticed the prisoner sitting on the other side. He was the one getting his arm and leg broken by her earlier today. Harry explained to her that the room was charmed so that the people on the other side of the room would see a brick wall instead of the glass and they couldn't hear any sound outside of that room either. She was right, it was not that much different than the normal interrogation room.

"So you okay here? Can I get you anything?" Harry asked.

"I'm fine Harry," Integra said.

Harry nodded. "I'll be going first then," he said, and with a nod from her, Harry walked out of the room leaving her alone with his two co-workers and of course the well hidden Alucard.

Integra was looking at the prisoner intently. She was told that he was being left alone in that room for some time now and it was clear that he was getting nervous as the time ticked by.

A clearing of the throat garnered her attention and Integra glanced towards the two men in the room with her. She recognized one of the men as he was one of the Auror that came to help Harry earlier.

"Hey, we've met before but I don't have the time to introduce myself properly with all the curses flying around," he said with a wide grin.

Integra smiled at that. "It's understandable," she spoke. "I'm Integra Hellsing," she said, introducing herself with an extended hand.

"John March," he said, shaking her hand in return. "And this is Edwin Sloan," he introduced his other friend. "We're a close friend of Harry."

"Nice meeting you," Edwin said taking her hand in a handshake.

"Likewise," Integra answered shortly. "So what can you tell about our prisoner here," she gestured with her head towards the hand cuffed man sitting on the other room.

"Not much," John said with a shrug. "From what we gather so far, his name is Malcom Goodwill, 25 years old. Both of his parent's are dead so he lives alone in Willow's Street. No girlfriend, no owl and his neighbor's say that he is a quiet kid who mostly kept to himself. Nothing extraordinary about him."

"Hmmm," Integra looked over Malcom Goodwill once more. He didn't look evil or someone prone to violence. So she wondered what made him mix with the wrong group as he was. "Is he a Death Eater?" She voiced out.

"There's no death mark on him so we are not sure yet," Edwin said this time.

.

.

Harry entered the interrogation room with Steven in tow and he sat directly in front of Malcom Goodwill while his mate chose to lean against the wall behind him and he knew the others were watching from the other room. "I don't have much time here so let's get to the chase," Harry said. "Are you a Death Eater?" He asked directly.

Malcom looked at him with a loathing face. "I don't know what you're talking about Potter," he spat.

He couldn't help but smirk at his prisoner. "Oh, so you do know me after all," he stated with glee and Malcom's face reddened when he realized his mistake.

"Who wouldn't?" He countered, trying to do a damage control but it was too late. Harry knew that Malcom Goodwill definitely knew him and targeted him during the attack. "You're the boy who lived. The defeater of the dark lord," Malcolm sneered.

"So you admit that you're a follower of Voldemort," Harry said easily. He noticed the shiver that ran through Malcom's body at the mentioned of the former dark lord's name. He couldn't help but thought how stupid it was to fear the dead man's name when he couldn't even do anything from the afterlife.

"I admit to nothing Potter."

"Why did you attack me earlier today?" He asked.

"I was ordered to," Malcom surprisingly confessed.

Harry waited for him to continue but Malcom only stared at him silently. "By who?" Harry asked.

"I don't know," Malcom answered with a smug smile on his face.

"And you expect me to believe that?" Harry countered with an incredulous face.

"I don't care what you believe Potter. I'm telling you the truth, I don't know who orders the attack."

"Bullshit," Steven suddenly interjected from his spot. "You're telling us that you just follow orders blindly without knowing why? How stupid can you be?" Steven yelled, walking closer towards him. "You better tell us the truth, who orders the attack?"

Malcom only laughed at them. "There's no need for me to know the reason," he said simply.

Harry narrowed his eyes at the man in front of him. "Legilimens," he whispered when Malcom's eyes locked on him.

Before Malcom could even resisted Harry's assault on his mind, several visions passed through his mind. Harry could see the images where the attack earlier took place. Harry saw Malcom pointing his wand at him and Integra intervened. He was screaming as Integra single handedly disarm him and broke his arms and legs. "Damn," he hissed. He made a mental note not to piss her off in the future.

And then he saw another man in robe obliviating Malcom before he apparated away, leaving Malcom behind to get caught by the Aurors.

Harry felt himself being pushed out of Malcom's mind. "You're good in Occlumency," Harry praised the man. He felt the slight headache from being forcefully pushed out of Malcom's mind.

"You're not going to get anything from me, Potter," Malcom snarled dangerously at him.

"Let's see about that," Harry growled back at him. "Legilimens!"

This time Malcom was prepared for his attack to his mind and Harry found himself struggling to push past his defense. He cursed internally. Whoever it was that taught this man Occlumensy sure was a master at it. It was not a coincidence that Malcom Goodwill was this good in hiding his memory from him.

Once again, Harry felt himself harshly pushed out of Malcom's mind. However this time, Malcolm himself was panting slightly with a glare sent his way.

"I must say, you're good yourself Potter," Malcom said grudgingly. Harry glared back at the man and refrained himself from replying back scathingly because of the headache he felt. He was glad that Steven took charge in questioning the captive man.

The interrogation went on for another 30 minutes but they came out with nothing useful much to Harry's disappointment.

.

.

"I don't think he knows anything more than he let out," Harry told Integra who was watching their prisoner intently through the glass panel. "He has been obliviate prior to his capture so he doesn't remember anything important. And it was so damn hard to break through his mind defense," he uttered grudgingly.

"The information is there, stored in his mind even if he doesn't remember it," Integra said wistfully, looking at Harry with a mysterious smile on her lips. "We just have to find a way to tear down his defense and take a walk inside his mind." She saw Harry looking at her with an odd expression, probably confused at what she said. "I'm going in there," she informed him.

"Sure," Harry simply said.

Integra entered the interrogation room and the occupants in there turned his attention towards her. The expression he wore when he noticed who had stepped into the room sure was amusing to her. It seemed like he remembered who she was. His left hand and right leg was in a light cast and he looked quite fine for someone who had his bones broken earlier.

"You!" Malcolm Goodwill said with narrowed eyes.

Integra smirked seeing the cautious look sent her way. Good, he was afraid of her. Who wouldn't when you got your ass kicked and your hand and leg broke by the same woman.

"Yes me," Integra said, taking a seat in front of him. She stared unblinking at the man sitting in front of her, trying to unnerve him.

"How's your hand and leg by the way?" She asked, taunting him with a smug smirk on her face. He looked at her with a murderous glare, but otherwise kept his mouth shut. "Magic sure is handy," she stated. "I see that your broken bones are healing already," she pointed out. She knew that the bones might be repaired but, it was still in a fragile state and it took some times for it to be fully healed. At least that was what Harry told her once. "Maybe I should break them again to get you to talk," she looked at him suggestively.

"You wouldn't dare," he sneered at her.

Integra let out a chuckle at that. "That's where you're wrong Malcolm. Those Auror's might not hurt you." She leaned in closer towards the man and she enjoyed the slight panic portrayed in his eyes. "But me, I have no qualm to hurt you to get what I want," she whispered eerily at him. Integra stood up from her seat and walked closer to him, circling around him like a predator ready to pounce on the prey. "So tell me, which hand do you want me to break first?" She asked while the man looked at her in alert.

Integra stopped behind his back and suddenly took hold of his right hand, the one free from the cast. "Are you out of your mind?" He yelled at the sudden rough treatment.

"Of course not," Integra countered easily. "But I'm not a very patient person, and you are wasting my time here," she said. "So, tell me what I want if you don't want to experience the pain of getting your hand broken again," she said as she twisted his hand slowly.

"Stop!" He yelled, screaming in pain. "You bitch, you will pay for this!" He screamed.

"Oh really," Integra drawled, unfazed by his threat. "Enlighten me how you're going to do that. Because I don't see you getting out of this hell hole anytime soon," she taunted, twisting his hand harder.

Malcolm screamed at the torture Integra put him through.

.

.

"Harry shouldn't we stop this," John asked, getting nervous with how this event was going. Harry didn't reply to the question as his eyes were focused on the event happening in the other room. He knew what Integra was capable of as the Director of one of the most prestigious organization in the world. He knew what must be done to ensure the safety of the people and the country, the hard decision that had to be made to eliminate the threat, the cruelness that one possess to make it happen. But to see it with his own eyes, the girl he liked inflicting pain on others without batting an eye lids made his blood ran cold. It didn't sit well with him.

Another screamed erupted from Malcolm and Harry quickly walked towards the interrogation room and opened the door, interrupting Integra from breaking the man's hand for the second time today. She looked irritated that he interrupted her but Harry looked at her pointedly. "May I have a word with you?" He asked, more like demanded leaving no room for any argument.

Integra narrowed her eyes at him, clearly didn't like the way he was speaking to her. She however, released her hold on Malcolm and turned to him coldly. "You should have co-operated when I'm asking you nicely Malcolm," she said with a sinister smirk on her face before she turned away and walked out of the room.

.

.

Harry closed the door behind him and Integra turned to face him expectantly. She was annoyed that he interrupted her interrogation session. Integra knew that he was not used to this kind of method of interrogation but sometimes it was needed to get the answer faster. And it was not like she was going to break Malcolm's arm again. She was just going to hurt him a little. Pain was good to break his defense. He couldn't focus well when he was in pain. Not like it matters when Alucard was involved.

_Alucard, find out what you can from him_, she instructed through their mental link.

_Gladly_, her loyal servant replied with a dark chuckle.

_Don't traumatize him too much okay_, she quickly added remembering Alucard's tendency to get carried out in his job.

_Of course not Master_.

"What the hell was that?" Harry asked, and she focused back to the man standing in front of her.

"I'm interrogating him Harry before you interrupted me."

"You don't have to hurt him though," he countered. "That's not how we do things here," he said patiently.

"That's how I do things when I need an answer," Integra said challengingly at him. He needed to know this side of her. The dark side of her that came in package when she took over the job as the Director of Hellsing Organization.

Harry opened his mouth to say something but he was interrupted by the loud wail that came from the interrogation room. "What the-"

He saw his friends burst out of the other room heading to him and Harry quickly opened the door to the interrogation room as he was the nearest. With his wand drawn, he was confused when he was met with darkness and he could feel it too in his body. "Lumos," he whispered and the room was lit with some light from the tip of his wand. "Malcolm," he called out and headed to where the prisoner sat. Suddenly the light came back to the room and Harry saw horror on Malcolm's face. Aside from the odd way Malcolm was behaving, he looked physically fine to him. "Malcolm!" Harry yelled trying to shake the man out of his stupor.

"Please, get the monster away from me," he pleaded with tears running down on his face. "I'll tell you all I know. But please get the monster away from me. He is evil. He's evil," he continued to rant with a terrified expression.

Integra watched silently as everyone became speechless and confused with what had occurred in the room and she was not going to spill the bean that she and her vampire servant had anything to do with it.

_So?_ She inquired silently.

_I got something_, Alucard replied silently as well.

_Good, let's hear what Malcolm wants to say first after you spook him out,_ Integra said to him. _What did you do to him anyway?_

A chuckle resonated inside her mind. _I unleashed those lovely hounds on him. You know how they love to play_, he replied with glee.

"Start talking Goodwill," Integra commanded.

"I don't remember much because my mind was obliviated but I know that our group is called the Uprising. I know two assemblies place that the group members use to meet before any mission from the leader," he said obediently, eager to please.

"The Uprising?" Edwin uttered.

"What mission?" Steven asked impatiently.

"Recruiting new member, hunting down and killing any wizard who pose any threat to our cause. Things like that."

"And what is the goal of this group of yours?" John interrupted.

"I don't know, I used to but I don't remember. I am just a lowly member, I don't need to know in details about leader's plan. All I know is just I have to obey his command without any doubt, all of us do."

"Who is your leader then?" Harry quickly interjected. Integra could hear the excitement in his voice. They were closer to the truth now no matter how confusing the tale Malcolm told them. Integra couldn't fathom how this man would just follow orders blindly without knowing what it stood for, what they were fighting for. Like Steven said earlier, it was just plain stupid.

Malcolm gripped his hair in frustration as he tried to remember the details. "I don't know. I don't remember him," he yelled with tears in his eyes. "Please don't let the monster get me," he pleaded, openly crying now sobbing like a crybaby. His body was shivering with fright and it was pathetic to see the previously cocky man was reduced to this state.

"The meeting place, I want the address now," Harry growled at him and Malcolm just nodded in return.

.

.

Integra stood in silence amongst the men in the room, listening intently to Harry's briefing. They were back in the observation room after Malcom gave them the information he had. The prisoner himself was currently being attended by the healer sent from St. Mungo. Integra recognized the medi-witch with the platinum blonde hair who she met when Harry was hospitalized. Luna Lovegood, the eccentric girl was currently checking on Malcolm in the interrogation room, for physical illness and mental one after what had happen. The poor man was still shivering and muttering gibberish words that didn't make any sense to anyone else. But Integra knew better. Malcolm Goodwill would probably have nightmares for a long time after what Alucard put him through.

_That's for sure Master_, Alucard whispered in her mind.

_Do you get anything else beside what he gives Alucard?_

_Yes_.

_Tell me_, Integra commanded.

_I see a gathering. There are other people there. All of them are wearing a hood so I can't see their faces. But there is this one man, I think it's the leader. He has a tattoo on his lower arm. I only saw a partial of it. I think it's a circle and there's some sort of fire in it. And there's a third base used by the Uprising for their meeting. It's in a cemetery. The entry point leading to the underground base is a tomb with a black tribal marking on the lid_, Alucard supplied.

_I see_, Integra commented. _Do you know where the cemetery is?_

_No_, Alucard said dejectedly. _But there are many oak trees there, and there are two serpent statues at the entrance of the cemetery_.

_I hope the description is enough to identify the place._

"Integra!"

"Huh?" Integra was startled when she heard her name being called. She was lost in her discussion with Alucard that she tuned out everything that happened around herself. She looked at Harry and saw that he was looking at her with an odd expression. "What?" She asked, mentally berating herself for not paying attention.

"I said do you want to come with me to scout the place the Uprising use as a base?"

"Sure," she simply replied.

Harry nodded at her. "John and Edwin, you're going with Team Delta to the first base. Steven, Integra and I will go to the second base with Team Alpha. Scout the area and inspects every inch of the place for clues. After that, place two Aurors in rotation for monitoring duty."

"Noted," John and Edwin said before they walked out of the room.

"Steven, find Team Alpha and brief them on what has been going on. Then, wait for me at the main hall," he ordered seriously.

"Got it," Steven nodded before he too left the room in haste leaving just the tow of them in the observation room.

Integra had a feeling that she was going to be grilled by the Head of Auror about the stunt Alucard pulled on their prisoner. She didn't know how he knew but Integra knew that Harry suspected that it had something to do with her. Harry was not the Head of Auror for nothing, he was sharp, intelligent and had skills to back up his preceded reputations.

Integra just stared at him pensively when Harry gave her the knowing look.

"You want to tell me what the hell is going on back then?" Harry asked in a neutral tone, looking at her expectantly.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Integra played dumb. She felt guilty for lying to him but she was not ready to tell him everything just yet. There was something that had been bothering her since the attack earlier today and until she could rest her suspicions aside, she would not tell him about Alucard.

"Oh come on Integra," Harry said in a frustrating tone. "You go in there for a few minutes and when you are out, the man is suddenly screaming about monsters and ready to give us everything he knows."

"And you're blaming me on that?" Integra asked incredulously, folding her arms across her chest in a defensive stance.

"I don't know. You tell me," Harry said. "Honestly, I don't know what to feel and I don't know what happen. But the moment I open the door, I can feel the familiar presence from the darkness. And guess what I think when I remember the familiar presence of your servant, particularly the one with the affinity for red who looks like he just steps out of an opera."

_This kid is just asking for a beating,_ Alucard growled grudgingly at her. _I'm going to beat his sorry ass to a pulp. Or better yet, can I eat him. You're not going to miss him are you Integra._

_Alucard enough_, Integra commanded. _Leave this room now and meet me when we are heading out. I'll call for you,_ she said with finality.

A growl was heard inside her head but her loyal servant caved in to her command. _Fine!_ He said before she felt his presence leave the room.

"I think it is impossible," Harry continued. "It's impossible because he is not here. He can't be here," he stated strongly, but then he looked a little unsure himself of that fact. "He is not here right Integra," he asked, looking at Integra for conformation.

Integra sighed heavily. She was a woman who could lie with a straight face but she hated to have to lie to Harry. "Harry, there's a lot I can't tell you right now," she uttered with a pleading look. She hoped that he could understand that.

"Oh great," Harry interjected, having making his own conclusion at her lack of denial about the where about of her servant. "He is here," he said accusingly to her, more like pointed the fact. "I knew there's something weird about the man," Harry muttered to himself. "Is he a wizard?" He asked her.

Integra opened her mouth to answer him but she stopped herself. If she was going to start answering question, she thought she might as well tell him the whole thing. Only him, because she trusted no one except him at the moment, and it was not going to be at the Ministry of Magic. She didn't trust the place either. Eyes and ears could be anywhere with magic.

"Harry, I need you trust me on this for now. I mean no harm to you or any wizard for that matter. When the time is right, I will tell you everything. But for now, please trust me," she told him earnestly.

Harry stared at her with a scowl on his handsome face. She could see that he was debating on what to do. To trust her or not to trust her. With a heavy sigh, he looked at her in the eye and spoke. "Okay, I'll trust you. But I want an explanation about what's going on here. You have to promise to tell me everything after we go scouting the second base," he whispered.

Integra wanted to argue at that but when she saw the stern look on Harry's face, she nodded silently. She was going to compromise for now. "And there's other thing I need to share with you as well. It's about the attack earlier today," she said.

Harry raised an eyebrow at that. He opened his mouth to question her but Integra quickly interrupted.

"Later," she said. "We need to investigate the second base as soon as possible. The longer we take to get there, the higher the chance for the enemy to flee or get rid of whatever evidence the place has about the Uprising," she reasoned.

Harry nodded in agreement and they both took no time to exit the observation room and rendezvous with the rest of team.

.

.

Alucard wandered around the Ministry of Magic while he was waiting for Integra to summon him. There was some interesting room he found but he didn't have a mood to explore further for now. When all places had been visited, he stopped at a deserted hallway and leaned against the wall. He was pouting and sulking, not that he would admit it to anyone. His mind was planning at least a hundred different ways to kill the brat who had the nerve to ridicule him and said that he looked like he just stepped out of the opera. His Master gave the brat too much leeway for his taste.

"Hello there," a soft voice was heard coming not too far from where he stood leaning against the wall.

Alucard glanced to his left and was met with the sight of a platinum blonde haired witch staring in his direction. Alucard narrowed his eyes at her. She couldn't happen to speak to him could she? How was that possible? He didn't will himself to be seen to the naked eyes. But there she was still staring at him with her big unblinking silver eyes. "Are you talking to me?" He inquired.

The girl tilted her head sideways. "Of course I am, who else am I suppose to talk to?" She replied with an incredulous expression. "It's just you and me here in the hallway you know," she said, as if talking to a five year old.

Alucard's eyes narrowed even more at the girl. "But how can you see me?" He stated with suspicions, while turning his body around so that he was fully facing her.

"How can I not? You are just standing there," she answered with a soft mysterious smile on her lips.

Alucard trotted towards the petite blonde with languid steps, stopping short directly in front of her, looking down at her shorter form, staring directly in her eyes. His taller and bigger form didn't even intimidate the girl, not to mention the aura of darkness emitted through his body. Alucard grinned in excitement. He leaned his face down towards her, staring directly in her eyes. Being up close to the girl he noticed that her eyes was actually light blue with silver specks in them, making her eyes looked more of a silver color.

"Aren't you afraid of me girl?" He asked with a malicious grin. To most people, his dark presence alone was intimidating but he found this girl didn't even bat an eyelash being this close to him.

"Should I?" She asked back with a confuse look on her face. He didn't know whether she was really brave or was just plain stupid to notice a danger with a capital letter staring at her in the face.

"Yes you should," he whispered as he took a walk inside her mind. Surprisingly, he felt no resistance from the witch and her mind was opened to him.

"I don't appreciate someone being in my head," she reprimanded with a scowl but she didn't even resist him.

"Hmph," Alucard snorted. "I don't even want to be in this mind of yours anyway. It's too colorful and innocent for my taste," he scoffed before he stepped aside and walked away from there without a backward glance.

But then, he heard the girl called out from behind him.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Tall Dark and Handsome. I'm Luna by the way. I hope we can meet again."

_Great, a stupid smart ass and a weirdo in one package_, he thought silently.

"I have so many questions to ask to a true vampire such as yourself. Bye for now!"

_And apparently know what I am._

Alucard stopped in his track and turned around only to be met with the sight of her form slowly disappearing. There was an unmistakable smile playing on her lips and then with a loud pop, she disappeared completely from his sight.

"Hmm, this is interesting," he said softly with a grin. "She may not be so stupid after all."

* * *

To be continued


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing or Harry Potter. They belong to their respective owners.

A/N: Thank you to fellow readers, old and new especially** StrongGuy159, Vangran, Guest, ElementalMaster16, Joe Lawyer, Lord Mortensen, erik, god of all, I Hellsing, dogman999, fictionlover1993, James Birdsong, annarochev, Foxy Engineer and Polatrixu **for reviewing the previous chapter and also to those who favorite/follow this story. I really appreciate it.

And sorry in advance for any grammar mistake.

* * *

Chapter 10

Integra watched in silence as Harry gave details instruction to his subordinate. Two Aurors were sent to scout the surrounding area while the rest of them were checking the building for any wards, curses or traps. They wouldn't let their guard down or what happened to him and her in London would repeat itself. The building looked like a warehouse, an old and abandon one. From the way she saw it, that warehouse was a perfect place for an ambush. It was going to be a disaster should they walked in there unprepared.

Those two men came back and report to Harry.

"Nothing suspicious around the building," one of them said.

Harry nodded. "There's no ward around the building either," he said softly.

All Aurors gathered around him expectantly and waited for their further orders. "Alright, Stanley and Brian, you two will stay outside of this building and watch out for any movement," he ordered the two previous men who went scouting around the place. "The rest of you, proceed into the warehouse with caution." It was a wise choice to leave some men behind for a look out. Harry must have had the same thought as her about the ambush prospect.

A chorus of 'yes sir' was heard and all of them took their place and formation to break into the warehouse. Integra saw Harry turned to her. "Stay close to me," he whispered as he drawn his wand.

Integra resisted the urge to roll her eyes at him. She knew that he had her best interest in mind and felt the need to protect her since she was a muggle but he should have known better that she could hold her own against a wizard. Besides, Alucard was with her even if he didn't know it. "You know I can take care of myself right," she said as she followed him behind his back.

Harry turned to her with a smile. "I know," he replied. "But it is my job to protect you. What kind of gentleman I'll be if I let a girl alone to defend herself," he added easily with an amused chuckle.

Integra glowered at him. She might be a girl but she could kick ass. And she might not be a wizard but she bet she could wiped the floor with every member of Aurors present here, him included. She opened her mouth to make a smart retort but then, they were already inside the warehouse and everybody tensed for they were expecting some kind of attack from the enemies.

It was dark and they all stood still for a moment to hear for any movement. A minute went by but the silence was all they heard.

"Lumos," Harry whispered and suddenly light came from the tip of his wand. The other Aurors did the same and they moved in pairs to the different section of the apparently empty warehouse. No wonder it was dead quiet in here. The Uprising must have cleaned the place when one of their members got caught. "Damn! Another dead end," Harry sighed heavily.

Integra was disappointed too. She hoped the other team was luckier than they were.

"Sweep the place," Harry barked his order before he and his subordinate scrutinized the place for anything, hoping that there was something left behind that could help them with the case.

.

.

Harry and Integra waited in the meeting room back at the Ministry of Magic for the other team to report back on their mission. As if on cue, Edwin and John came barreling into the room with a disappointed look on their faces. It didn't take a genius to figure out that their stake out was also a bust.

"Nothing?" Harry inquired nonetheless.

Edwin shook his head.

"The place was swept clean," John said. "Not even a dust settled yet, so I think we were just a little too late."

Harry nodded.

"So what do you suggest we do Harry?" Edwin asked. "Should we interrogate Malcolm once more?"

"No," Harry replied. "I doubt that he knows anymore than what he tells us."

"Yeah, and we still don't know what happened in the interrogation room," John suddenly interjected. "I wonder what had happened to spook him out that badly." John spoke in carefree manner but Harry saw the curious glance he sent towards Integra when he said that. He knew that his teammates were suspicious of Integra. Hell, everyone did. They knew that she somehow got to do with it but they didn't know how.

Suddenly Steven walked into the room with a file in his hand. "Hey guys," he greeted as soon as he saw them. "I just got the report on the inspection of the interrogation room."

Harry turned towards him with anticipation. "What you got?" He asked.

Steven gave him the file and Harry perused it with interest. "A curse breaker and two Unspeakables were inspecting the room. They found nothing except for a faint trail of dark magic. But they dismissed it saying that it probably came from Malcolm. Our criminal confessed that he did use dark magic in his daily life afterall, so they thought it was the residue from him."

"Hmm," John made a sound. But he didn't comment further on it.

Harry could see that none of his friends bought the theory that the residual magic came from Malcolm and the truth was, neither was he. Harry glanced at Integra who was strangely quiet since they came back from the warehouse, but she only looked at him with a blank face. Nothing on her face showed what she thought on the matter.

Harry closed the file with a loud snap and all eyes turned to him. "I think we should retire for today. It is already late and everybody is exhausted," Harry voiced out. "We'll regroup tomorrow morning and review what we had so far."

"Great idea," Edwin agreed. "Some eye shut is probably the best. Maybe we can think better after some rest."

"They all agreed with him."

"So I guess I'll see you tomorrow Harry," John said.

Harry nodded before the trio walked out of the door, ready to go home after such eventful day. And that left him and Integra alone in the meeting room. He turned to her expectantly. "So are you ready to talk?" He asked as he approached her who was leaning against the wall with her arms folded across her chest in a defensive manner.

Integra relaxed her form and her face softened as he leaned next to her against the wall, facing her to get a better look on her face.

Today's plan had not ended up the way he wanted it to be. Their pleasant date turned disastrous and he somehow had put her in the line of danger. He really hoped that she would not keep her distance after what had happen because he really, really liked her.

"Let's head to Hellsing Manor," Integra suggested. "I'll tell you everything you need to know over there."

He didn't know why they need to be there to have this conversation, but Harry didn't object to her request either way.

.

.

Harry sat in the plushy armchair placed in front of the fireplace at the library of Hellsing Manor. He relaxed himself as his eyes wandered around the room. There were rows and rows of books in the shelves. Hermione sure would love it here. He could already imagined one of his best friends with her nose buried in those books while sitting in front of the fireplace.

It was comfortable in here. It was quiet and the light was slightly dimmed he could fall asleep right watching the hypnotic way the fire seemed to dance in the fireplace. He watched Integra beside him. She had a serene look on her face as her eyes glued to the fire. He could imagine that this was her place for rest, her getaway to escape from the world when it was too much for her to bear.

There was the sound of knocking on the door. Integra seemed to snap out of her reverie as her face was schooled to her usual stern expression. "Come in," she said in a clear voice.

The door was opened and entering the room was none other than the kind butler. He looked harmless and efficient like any other butler, but Harry knew better than be fooled by his appearance. He wouldn't forget Walter's deadly move during the attack. He was not someone to be messed with.

The older man approached them with a tray containing tea and a couple of pastries. Harry's stomach growled at the sight of the mouth watering delicacies on the plate. Now that he thought about it, he had not eaten anything since his date with Integra earlier. And that was only coffee.

Walter poured the sweet smelling tea for them and stood beside Integra expectantly. "Do you need anything else Integra?"

"No. Thank you Walter," Integra said as she shot him a small smile. "You look tired. Just retire for tonight okay."

"As you wish my Lady," he replied with a bow before he left them alone in the library.

"Let's dig in shall we," Integra said. "I'm starving and I know you too from the sound of your stomach growling earlier," she shot him an amused look.

Harry smiled sheepishly at her. "That was embarrassing," he replied as he took a cup of tea from the little table situated between them. Harry saw Integra did the same and they ate in silence, simply enjoying the moment and the company.

There was so many question played on his mind and he couldn't wait for the explanation from the woman sitting beside him. He let her finished her tea before he started to ask the question. "So, any reason why we couldn't talk at the ministry? Not that I don't like being here with you but you seem like you have your own reason for wanting to get away from the place."

Integra stared at him calmly. "I've been thinking," she started. Harry saw that she was hesitating, as if she was formulating the words in her head and battling with herself on what to say. Harry kept his gaze on her and waited patiently for her to continue. "About our date earlier."

"What about it?" He asked. He too did his own thinking regarding how their date went, but he was not sure if they were pondering on the same thing here.

"I wonder how The Uprising knows that you're going to be there," she voiced out.

"Yeah, I thought about that too," he said with a sigh. "I'm sorry I put you in danger," he apologized. Only now that he had the opportunity to apologize to her. Things were so chaotic after their date and they didn't really have time alone to talk about it. It pained him to place someone he cared about in danger because of him. Even though they had met for a short period of time, he came to genuinely cared for Integra. He really liked her and it was often than not, the people he cared about ended up getting hurt or worst, dead. He couldn't have that happen to her.

"It's not your fault Harry, so you don't have to be sorry about it," she whispered slowly as if reading his thought.

"How can it not be?" He countered as he tore his gaze away from her. He couldn't look her in the eye and not be reminded that he had put her in danger and his enemy somehow knew about her involvement with him. "You are now a target because of me. My enemies are going to use you to hurt me."

"Harry," she said sternly in her commanding voice. It made him looked at her once again. "It's not the first time I'm involved in an attack and it's not going to be the last. I've face a lot worst situation than today and come out alive. So stop blaming yourself," she scolded him as she looked at him with her heated gaze.

Well, he really needed the scolding. He thought he outgrew his tendencies to get emo and angsty over things a long time ago, but sometimes he couldn't stop it from coming. He did need the kick in the ass to snap him out of his emo funk. He sighed heavily as he sank further into the plushy chair. He was ashamed that he let his emotion ruled him yet again and to make it worst, Integra had to be the one to witness it. There went his plan to look cool in front of her.

"I'm sorry," he whispered softly.

"There you go apologizing again," Integra said with an understanding smile on her face. Harry couldn't help but gave her one of his own. "Anyway, we have more pressing matters to discuss," Integra continued. "The attack was a coordinated one Harry. They plan the whole thing from the start. The barrier. They know that you'd be there," Integra shared her suspicions although Harry already knew that facts. He couldn't see where she was going with this.

"I know," Harry said. "But the real question here is how do they know that I'm going to be there?" He pondered on the question. "Only a few people know that I'm going out on a date that day and they are all friends."

Integra sighed as she leaned back on her chair with a resigned look on her face. "There's a possibility that you're under surveillance," she offered her point.

Harry thought of the possibility. "I don't think so," he simply rejected the idea. He was sure that was not the case. He had been in the presence of Moody long enough to pick up on his habit of constant vigilant. Harry seriously thought that he had gone paranoid of making sure that no one was trying to sneak up on him on daily basis.

Integra shrugged her shoulder. "It makes me wonder though how the Uprising could grow to this extent without raising as much attention from the Ministry," she said meaningfully.

Harry looked at her with narrowed eyes before it dawned on him. "You mean to tell me there's a mole in the Ministry."

"You should think of every possibility in this case."

To think that there was a mole in their midst was excruciating to him. He knew all of his colleagues and at least the Aurors at the Ministry. None of them could have been a traitor. "No," he whispered, shaking his head in denial.

He could see that Integra was unconvinced and she looked like she wanted to argue on the notion but she kept her lips tight and just stared at him with her brow furrowed.

"What about what happen back in the interrogation room?" He asked instead.

Integra tensed as she looked at him with hardened gaze. Silence was deafening as Harry held her gaze, waiting for her to say something. She was stalling as if she didn't want to reveal what happened. But Harry wouldn't give her the chance to avoid this subject this time. He demanded the answer she promised him.

After a few minutes, he saw him caving in as she made her decision. "I see no way of getting out of this, this time," she said slowly as her eyes flickered to the fire once again.

She was damn right about that. Harry was on the last verge of his patience right now. He needed to know what happened. More than anything, he needed to know if she trusted him enough to share her secret. He wanted her to trust him, to be somebody she could depend on.

"Alucard did that to him," she said.

Harry blinked in surprised. So he was right all along. Her loyal servant was at the Ministry. But how come nobody saw him? "Was he under a disillusionment charm?" He blurted out. But then, it seemed unlikely. They had to go through several security points to get inside the Ministry. Surely one would notice a man under disguise or disillusionment charm. "Or was he using the polyjuice potion? Because I am sure no one saw him. Alucard would be hard to miss," he commented and left it at that.

Integra looked confuse. "No on either account," she said. "He was with me the whole time Harry. You just didn't notice him."

He looked skeptical at that. No one was that good at hiding himself. Regardless of that, now he knew his suspicion regarding the man was correct. He wondered what kind of magic Alucard was using.

"Alucard," he heard Integra whispered.

And as if on cue, the dark vibe Harry associated with the man in question hit his senses. Harry looked around the room for any sign of the enigmatic man but didn't see his presence. Sinister chuckles reverberated through the library and Harry clamped down his urges to take out his wand and stood in alert.

His eyes were drawn to the flame as it flickered violently. As if it had mind on its own, the flame traveled to the floor and strangely enough it left no burnt marks on the surface.

"What the hell," Harry muttered, as he witnessed the eerie occurrence. The flame grown in volume as it was getting bigger and taller, taking shape of a grown man. The fiery flame slowly distinguished and little by little, it revealed the person it took form of.

Harry's eyes widened in shock. "Alucard," he hissed as soon as he got over his shock, narrowing his eyes at the tall man in suspicion.

"You should feel honored you get to see that boy," Alucard told him with a sneer. "Looks like my master trust you enough to tell you about me," he continued as he looked at his master with a pensive gaze.

Harry turned to Integra who was watching him the whole time. Her face was stoic and Alucard's little show earlier didn't even faze her. So seeing fire turning into a person was everyday's occurrence to her. Harry's gut was telling him that the man dressed in red was no normal wizard. In fact, he was not even sure if Alucard was even a wizard. Alucard reeked of darkness and evil. Harry could taste it in the air. "What are you?" Harry asked directly at Alucard.

His lips turned to a grin as his eyes glinted with mischief, just like a rascal about to pull some prank. "I am many things boy," he said as he stepped closer to Harry, bending over so that he could stare at him straight in the eyes. Harry's body tensed in alert. "I can be your worst nightmare," he whispered eerily. "If you allow me to get inside your head-"

"Alucard," Integra suddenly interjected. Her voice was commanding and laced with warning. Alucard stood straight once more and walked closer to Integra, standing beside her like a loyal bodyguard. Integra looked at Harry with a slight frown on her face. "He's a vampire," she stated. "The true vampire king," there was pride in her voice when she told him that.

Meanwhile, Harry felt the hairs on his neck rising at the claim as he eyed Alucard warily. Suddenly, he remembered the conversation he had with Ron and Hermione a while back. Hermione informed him of the rumors about the supposed vampire king defeated by Abraham van Hellsing being sealed in the dungeon of Hellsing Manor. Now, he saw that there was truth to that.

He still remembered his first time meeting a vampire at a party, years ago in Hogwarts. Sanguini, he was the first vampire he ever encountered and Sanguini did exude the dangerous aura being the predator he was, but it was nothing compared to Alucard. The vampire king exuded darkness, evil and most importantly, power unlike anything he ever encountered before. That was what made him more dangerous than anything out there.

Wizards feared Voldemort because he was strong and powerful. Harry had faced Voldemort, so he could see the difference. Alucard would make Voldemort looked like a child's play. Harry knew that much. "Aren't you supposed to be evil?" He asked boldly. Alucard might be the powerful vampire king. But Harry refused to be intimidated by him.

Alucard suddenly let out a maniacal laugh. Harry didn't see the humor in his question and from the annoyed look Integra sent in her servant's way, she too felt the same way. "You've got guts kid", he said after his laughter died down. "I am evil," he spoke. "But with restraint," he added as he stared at his white gloved hand. Harry took a good look at those marks on Alucard's glove. It looked like a seal. He was sure that he had seen those before but he couldn't remember where or when.

He racked his brain on where he could've seen those seal. It looked old, probably ancient and since Alucard was ancient, he could be right on this. There were not many places he had been to that could have clued him in on where he had glanced on those seal. Hogwarts were out of the picture. It did have collections of old books but it was mostly in the restriction section of the library and he had gone there only once using his invisibility cloak. He vowed to never go there again after opening that creepy book with a man's face coming out of it, wailing with a loud voice. There was also the library at the ministry but he never set foot inside it. A place suddenly entered his mind.

Yeah, that was most definitely it. It was the ancestral house of Black. The Grimmauld Place. The house he inherited from Sirius along with other thing. It had been such a long time since he stepped foot in that house. It was time he revisited and saw how things were going on in that place.

"Harry," he heard his name being called. "I trust you. That's why I'm willing to share some of the secret regarding Alucard with you. And we have some information regarding The Uprising extracted from Malcolm's mind. It will be a pain in the ass sharing that information without being able to explain where it comes from," Integra said with a small sigh. He could relate to that. People would be wary of any information without a solid origin. "But you have to promise me that you will never tell anyone about this."

"I promise," Harry nodded.

"I take it you've heard of the rumors about my great grandfather Abraham van Hellsing," she spoke.

"Yeah," Harry replied.

"Some of the rumors you hear are probably true," Integra supplied. "He defeated Alucard, the No Life King and sealed him in the basement of the manor. Alucard works for us since his defeat. My great grandfather is the first master of Alucard. My father awoken him again to help fight in the war. He served the country and protects it from any danger before he was sealed again. Then about ten years ago, I awoke him and he's been working with me since then."

Harry quietly took it all in a stride. He was trying to comprehend what he was hearing inside his head. This bit of information was overwhelming. If this was the case, then he was staring at the greatest living weapon anyone would wish for. Alucard was dangerous. Be it before or after his defeat by Abraham van Hellsing. There were many books telling of his doing during his glorified day as the vampire king. It would give anyone nightmare reading about his doing from his old days. But no one knew what happened after the No Life King was bested by van Hellsing. Some speculated that he died. Some said that he was sealed. No one knew the whole truth, and here he was, hearing what had really happened to the great vampire.

"How do you trust him not to backstab you?" Harry inquired. Her family was the one defeating him and sealed him after all. If what he read about Alucard was true, then the main motivation for the monster would be revenge. Alucard was a proud man, he did not take defeat easily.

"It's because of the seal. He was bound to the Hellsing family. As long as there is a Hellsing alive, he will not be free," Integra said. "He is loyal to the head of Hellsing's family. He is loyal to me."

"I am loyal to Abraham and your father because of the seal Integra," Alucard suddenly interjected. "But I follow your lead because you are my true master. You're the only one worthy to be called my master," he stated before he turned his back and slowly walked towards the door and walked through it leaving him and Integra alone.

"What does he mean by that?" Harry asked. What Alucard said earlier perked his interest.

"I'm not sure," Integra replied with a shrug. "He's been telling me that since I was a kid, but I don't see how I am different than my father or my great grandfather."

Harry could see that she was being truthful so he didn't push her on that matter. "So you said that you have information about The Uprising you want to share with me," he changed the subject.

"Yes," Integra nodded. "Alucard took a walk inside Malcolm's head. He saw a third base for the Uprising and he might also glimpse the leader. Face was covered but he has a tattoo on his arm," Integra pointed at her own arm, in between the inside of her elbow and her wrist. "Alucard saw a partial tattoo. Probably a circle with fire in it."

"What about the base?"

"Strangely enough it's in a cemetery," Integra said. "There's a tomb with black tribal mark on the lid, that's the entry point to the base," Integra said. "The cemetery has many oak trees and there are statues of two serpents at the entrance."

"Serpents are usually related to the followers of Voldemort or Salazar Slytherin," Harry muttered as he thought about it. "It may be the cemetery for the noble house descending from Salazar Slytherin. I need to dig in some info on that."

"So The Uprising is related to Voldemort after all," Integra voiced out.

Harry nodded. "There's a chance for it."

"I'm coming with you to investigate the cemetery," Integra said resolutely.

Harry smirked at her determination. "Of course, my Lady." And he enjoyed the frown on her face as she looked at him in annoyance.

.

.

Harry departed from Hellsing Manor and went to the Burrow. He knew it was late but he needed to see Ron. He was checking on him to make sure that he had fully recovered before he checked in for work tomorrow. The red head had been bothering him about letting him coming to work earlier than what the healer recommended. He was boring as hell being stuck in the Burrow when Hermione was off to Hogwarts as a replacement teacher for the week.

He apparated a distance away from the Burrow and walked towards the house. As he was nearing the house, he could hear chatters and laughter coming from the inside. It was always lively here at the Burrow. He missed it.

Standing in front of the door, he hesitated a little before he knocked on the door. He heard the sound of footsteps approaching closer and a while later, the door opened to reveal his best friend looking healthy with a wide grin on his face.

"Harry," Ron exclaimed loudly before he enveloped him in a bone crushing hug.

"I can see that you're fit for work tomorrow," Harry uttered sarcastically as he returned the hug.

"It's good to see you Harry," Ron said excitedly. "Come inside," Ron ushered him in before he closed the door and both of them went to the living room where the noise seemed to be originated from.

"Hey, look who's finally coming to visit," Ron yelled to his family. And all eyes suddenly turned towards him. Arthur and Molly were there as well as Charlie, George, Ginny and Luna. They greeted him with the same spirit Ron had and he plopped down between Ron and George on the couch.

"Hey Harry," Ginny greeted him.

Harry smiled at the youngest Weasley. "Hey Ginny, I didn't know that you're home," he said easily.

"Yeah, I'm on vacation right now," she supplied with a shrug.

"Harry, it's been a long time," George said, and Harry turned his attention towards the prankster. "You should come and visit me once in a while, bro."

"Sorry about that George, I've been busy lately," he said.

"Yeah, he's been busy with his lady friend," Ron suddenly butt in with a sly grin.

All attention suddenly was focused on him.

"Oh Harry, I'm glad to hear that you are finally getting serious with someone," Molly said, completely misinterpreted what Ron said. She thought he was in a serious and intimate relationship with his lady friend as Ron put it. "You should bring her to the Burrow dear. I'd like to know the girl who has your heart," she said with a beaming smile.

Harry laughed nervously at that. "I'll ask her first and see if she can spare some time," he said awkwardly with an embarrass smile on his face. Best friend or not, he was so going to kill Ron. Not to forget, he could see the downcast look on Ginny's face when he said that. He knew that she clung to him after Hogwarts but he thought she would be over it by now. She was a quidditch player with fame and reputation, surely she had men lining up for a chance to date her.

"Tell her that she's meeting family, surely she can make some time for that," Arthur quipped from his seat next to his wife, sipping his tea with content.

"Yeah, it's time we see how your girlfriend looks like," Charlie said with a mischievous grin.

"Oh she's really beautiful," Luna suddenly supplied with a smile. She was not really helping his case here. Her statement only made them more curious about the girl in question.

"You know her Luna?" George asked.

"Of course," Luna nodded. "I've met her. She's Integra Hellsing," she said without any care in the world.

Arthur accidently spewed out the content in his mouth garnering a shriek from Ginny who sat directly in front of him. "Dad," Ginny yelled in annoyance as she dried her face with the napkin her mother handed to her.

The patriarch of the Weasley family then turned to look at him with a surprised expression. "You mean the Integra Hellsing?" He asked in awe. "The only female Knights of the Round Table?"

"The one and only Dad," Ron answered instead. He was grateful for that because he was getting a little awkward with the attention he got on him right now.

"Damn Harry, how did you get such a fine lady," Charlie muttered with awe.

"Please, if you ever come across her, don't call her a lady," she hates that, Harry said with a serious face, making everyone stared at him in confusion.

.

.

"So, is there anything you want to tell me?" Ron asked once they were alone in the living room. Everyone else had retired to their own room and he saw Luna followed Ginny to her room, probably about to be interrogated by the red head about Integra.

"I want to bring you up to date on what is happening at the ministry," he said as he looked at his best friend. Harry filled him up on the recent event and Ron listened to him diligently. He left out the details about Alucard though. He promised Integra he wouldn't tell anybody about it. He was not going to break her trust.

"We still don't know what happen to Rupert Snyder," Ron said after Harry speed him up to date.

"You're right," Harry agreed. "And all of this started with him," he whispered as his mind wandered off to distance.

"Something's bothering you," Ron suddenly said as he looked at him with worry.

Harry turned to look at him. "It's just something Integra said to me earlier today," he started. Harry could see the curiosity in Ron's eyes but he waited patiently for him to spill what was bothering his mind. "She suggested that there's a mole inside the ministry."

His best friend was shocked. "Seriously?"

Harry nodded. "And I have to admit it Ron, the same thought crossed my mind even before she said it. I was just too stubborn to admit it," he said softly with a sigh. "It is hard you know, going to the ministry and wonders who among our friends is the traitor."

Ron had a sad look on his face for he too shared the same thought as him. "I understand Harry."

.

.

"Harry!"

Harry glanced back towards the Burrow and saw Luna closing the door and skipped towards him with a wide smile on her face.

"Hey Luna. What's up?" He asked once the girl stopped in front of him.

"Nothing, just catching up with you before you apparate home," she said with her usual dreamy face.

Harry chuckled at the eccentric girl. "I'm not going home just yet. But let me walk you to the Rook."

"Oh. Are you going somewhere?" She asked.

"Yeah, he drawled as they began walking in the direction of her house. "I'm going to the Grimmauld Place. There is some things I'm need to check on," he informed her as they walked side by side.

"By the way Harry," Luna said as she suddenly stopped on her track. "I've met a vampire earlier today at the ministry."

Harry blinked in surprised. "You what?" He blurted out.

"I've met a vampire at the ministry today. A really powerful one. How did a vampire pass through the security check at the ministry anyway?" She asked with a frown on her face.

Harry was speechless. How could Luna of all people saw Alucard? "This vampire. What is he like?" He asked with urgency.

"Tall, dark and dangerous. Extremely handsome too," Luna supplied. "He was wearing red."

Okay, that for sure was Alucard. "Luna, stay away from Alucard whenever you see him," Harry said urgently to his friend. No one knew what Alucard would do when Integra was not around to stop him. To innocent girl like Luna especially. She always seeks for the best in people no matter how evil they were.

"Alucard?" She inquired with a quirk of her eyebrow. "So you do know him," she stated.

Harry was speechless once again. Luna surely had her way of getting what she wanted to know. He was sure that was what she intended to know from the start. Behind her innocent look, she sure was a cunning one.

"Luna, I'm serious. Stay away from him," Harry told her. "He's dangerous."

Luna only smiled sweetly at him. "Oh don't you worry Harry, he can be nice when he wanted to," she said before she skipped away from him towards her house, leaving him in befuddlement.

_What the hell is that suppose to mean? What the hell happened when Luna met Alucard earlier?_ He thought with panic. The image of Luna and Alucard popped inside his mind and he couldn't help but be reminded of the evil wolf and an innocent lamb.

"Luna. Listen to me and stay away from him," he yelled to her. "Don't go and look out for trouble."

"No promises Harry," he heard she said cheerily as she waved him goodbye.

Harry stared exasperatedly at the retreating back of one Luna Lovegood. She was curious and things always get dangerous when Luna was curious in something. "Great," he exhaled in frustration.

.

.

A/N: Sorry for the late update. But at least this chapter is longer than the usual.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing or Harry Potter. They belong to their respective owners.

A/N: Thank you to fellow readers, old and new especially** C. M. Alm, ElementalMaster16, Jose19, StrongGuy159, I Hellsing, nikkitheprincess, Serafina, Vangran, NightSkyWolf, shugokage, Ranmaleopard, **and** god of all **for reviewing the previous chapter and also to those who favorite/follow this story. I really appreciate it.

And sorry in advance for any grammar mistake.

* * *

Chapter 11

Harry Apparate to the Grimmauld Place and headed to the library without second thought. On his way upstairs, he glanced around the place and noticed that the house looked clean. Kreacher sure did a good job at keeping the place tidy and habitable. "Kreacher," he called out.

The Black family's house elves materialized in front of him with an expectant look on his face. "You called for Kreacher, Master?" He asked with an eager expression, waiting to do his Master's bidding. They might have their difference in the past, but it was all resolved now thanks to Harry's effort in understanding the house elves. Some topics clearly were still a sore point to Kreacher, so Harry didn't touch the certain topic with him. But still as his Master, Kreacher obeyed him.

"Yeah, good job on the house," he complimented the house elves. "Can you bring some tea to the library, please?"

"Of course Master," Kreacher responded before he disappeared from sight and Harry proceeded on his way to the library.

Harry took out some random books on the shelves and started to peruse it. After some times with no result, he moved to the older section of the shelves and looked at the content of the books. There were thousands of books in the room. It would take weeks or months if he was going to check on all these books without some concrete reference. He sighed as he took an old looking book and plopped on the chair at the study table.

He saw the tray on the table and absentmindedly took a cookie from the jar served with the tea and ate it. Too focused in his quest to find the information he was looking for, he didn't even notice Kreacher came into the room earlier.

"Hmm… I wonder if Kreacher knows something about it," he muttered under his breath. "Kreacher," he spoke the name.

"You called Master?"

Harry nodded as he stared at the house elves. Kreacher was definitely old. He heard from Sirius that Kreacher had been serving the Noble House of Black for a long time. There was a good chance that he knew something even if he didn't live in the same era as Alucard. Harry took out his wand and began drawing the seal as he remembered it on thin air. It was not perfect but at least it was better than nothing.

"Kreacher, do you by chance know something about that seal?" He pointed at the pentagram in a circle with little details in it.

Kreacher looked at the drawing intently before he furrowed his eyebrow. "It's the seal created by the first Master of the Noble House of Black, Master Cygnus Black. He was a genius and a great alchemist."

Harry's eyes widened in shock. _Jackpot_, he thought silently. Sure he was hoping that the house elves would know something but he didn't put too much faith in it. He should have asked Kreacher earlier than wasting his time looking through these books. The house elves was practically a walking encyclopedia.

"So you serve the first Master of Noble House of Black then?" Harry asked excitedly.

"No," Kreacher shook his head in denial.

"Then how did you know about the seal?"

"I read about it in the book of course. The Journal of Cygnus Black," Kreacher supplied. "Master Regulus took a liking towards the book before and he lets me read it."

"Okay," that was a surprised to Harry. "And where is the book now?" Surely he had come across the book at some point since he remembered seeing the seal.

"Probably at Master Sirius's room. He did read the book before his death," Kreacher said slowly, looking at Harry with caution. It was no secret that Kreacher didn't like his previous Master and it was understandable given his treatment by Sirius.

Harry fell silent at that. He rarely went into Sirius's room whenever he came to the Grimmauld Place because the room reminded him too much of his Godfather. Being in that room only made him missed Sirius, so he tended to avoid it. He never thought that the answer to his question lay in that room.

"Would you like me to fetch the book for you?" Kreacher asked.

"Sure," Harry confirmed with a nod of his head.

The house elves disappeared and reappeared back with a dusty old book in his hand. Harry took the book given to him and looked at it in awe. Only then that he remembered seeing Sirius with this book a few times he came to the Grimmauld Place during the Order of the Phoenix gig was still active. He was not interested to know about it back then for he was more interested in actually spending time and talking with his Godfather.

"Thanks Kreacher," he mumbled and the house elves left him alone in the room with a crack sound as he disappeared from sight.

Harry opened the first page of the book and noticed that for an ancient object, it sure was well preserved. He could see the drawings and the letters in the book well for it was still in a good condition. Then again, this was magic, it was probably enchanted for preservation. Harry browsed through the book. There was some stuff there written by the first Master of the House of Black, but there was only one thing he was interested in at the moment. He kept turning over the page until his eyes settled on the diagram of the seal he was looking for.

"Black Ultimate Seal," Harry read out loud at the text written in Cygnus Black handwriting. Further intrigued about the seal and everything in general, Harry continued reading the journal on the topic.

_Black Ultimate Seal._

_A powerful seal created from dark magic which demands enormous magic usage from the caster. Despite the breakthrough for succeeding in creating such powerful sealing magic, the existence of it is concealed. Even I as the creator dare not to use the seal for I know how dangerous it is if something goes wrong during the ritual. It is hazardous to the user._

_My good friend Abraham van Hellsing has come to me with terrible news. An atrocious creature has been walking this earth wreaking havoc, killing and instilling fear in people. A true vampire, that's what the creature is. The No Life King. It must be stopped at all cost. I join Abraham along with Arthur Holmwood, Quincy Morris and Jack Seward to hunt this creature. We come across this vampire a few time but he proved to be too much for us to handle. This No Life King is simply too powerful. Not any of us are a match for him. Only Abraham has come close enough to wound the creature._

_Days turn to months and we still cannot defeat the true vampire. In my frustration with our unsuccessful attempt to kill the creature, I accidentally blurt out about the seal that I've been working on to Abraham. I regret for not controlling my temper and reveal the secret but I am also grateful for it. Grateful because the creature is contained using the seal. Regret because it causes my good friend Abraham to lose his magic as a sacrifice. His magic is burnt out during the sealing process as I expected it to happen._

"So that's what happen," Harry muttered to himself as he began to process the information he just gained. The journal proved to be useful and full of valuable information that could help him understand the creature named Alucard and hopefully he found something he could use to exploit the No Life King. Although he didn't put much expectation in the latter. Right now the only weakness Harry could think of for the true vampire was his Master, Integra Hellsing. He was loyal to a fault towards the woman and it was such a relieved that someone like Integra had become his Master. He shuddered to think what would happen if Alucard was in the hands of people like Richard Hellsing or other power crazed person. It was going to be hell on earth.

Marking the end of the page he was reading, Harry closed the journal and sat up from his seat. He would take the old journal with him to his muggle house and kept it there. He wanted to read more but it was already late. He had to go to work early tomorrow morning, and he really needed his rest for tonight. He was not getting much eye shut these days with all the happening around him.

.

.

Integra was sitting in her office, sipping her tea while perusing some paperwork that needed her immediate attention. There was so much happening these past days she didn't really have much time to get a look at the piling files on her desk. Sometimes she felt like taking a break and went somewhere where no one can find her. Only then she could really relax her body and mind. It was tempting. But then, the thought of the workload she had to face after the so called break made her cringed. Any plan or thought about a relaxing get away flew out of the window. It was the price she had to pay for being in her position.

She was putting her signature on a report when suddenly the siren blared throughout the Hellsing manor. Her body and mind alert, she pressed the intercom to get to her head of security.

"What happen?" She asked urgently.

There was a static before the answer came from the diligent man. "We caught an unknown man appearing out of nowhere, trying to get inside the manor through the back door."

Her eyebrow rose at that. Aside from enemies, Integra could think of one man who made it his habit to apparate in the back garden of the manor and entered the building through the kitchen door. "Black messy hair, green eyes with glasses?" She inquired.

There was a short pause on the other line. "Yes Sir, came the reply. He did tell me that he was your friend, so I was about to call you for conformation."

"He is," Integra confirmed. "Release him and tell him to see me in my office."

"Yes Sir," came the short reply.

It was only a while later that the door to her office was opened. Integra looked up to see Harry walking to her with a sheepish grin on his face.

"You gave my staff quite the alarm back then," she said to him.

"Sorry about that," Harry apologized. "I was usually very careful but I was too occupied with my task that I didn't notice the guard walking behind me," he explained as he casually took a seat in front of her.

"What task?" She asked in confusion.

"Cutting a rose from the garden," he said. "I hope you don't mind that this originally comes from your own garden but I really wanted to give it to you," he said as he reached inside his robe and took out a stem of red rose from the pocket. "For you," he uttered with charm as he handed her the present.

Integra stared at Harry in disbelief. She thought that it was unnecessary that he had to go through all the ruckus just to get her a rose but she was touched at the gesture. She hesitantly reached out to take the single rose given to her, admiring the beauty of it at the same time. From the look of it, Harry had it charmed so that it looked more alive and glittered like it had tiny pecks of diamond in it. It was really beautiful.

Still, Integra felt a little ridiculous holding the lovely and delicate looking rose in her hand. She felt like such a beautiful and fragile thing didn't suit her at all. It was easy to imagine the rose in the hands of someone refined with femininity, not someone like her who hid her femininity because it symbolized a weakness.

Her feeling must have shown on her face because Harry was asking her. "What's wrong? You don't like it?" He asked.

"No," she quickly answered, a little flustered when she found she was under scrutiny of his intense gaze. "I just feel weird receiving a rose from a gentleman when I'm wearing pants and suit." It was embarrassing having to admit that to someone she liked.

Harry however smirked at her confession. "Well, you're free to change to blouse and skirt right now if you want. You can even wear them to the ministry," he said in a somewhat hopeful voice. "I don't mind," he added with a cheeky grin.

Integra raised an eyebrow and looked at him pointedly. "Last time I wore a blouse and a skirt, I got attack by a bunch of crazy wizards. You should have no trouble remembering the part since we're on a date together when it happened."

"Damn," Harry cursed. "Those crazy fools really messed up our date," he agreed. "I hope that doesn't scare you away for another date."

"Please," Integra grumbled, rolling her eyes at him. "I'm not that easy to scare away. That attack was nothing," she said with arrogance. She had face more dangerous situation than the attack from the wizards and she handled them well.

"So you agree for a second date then?"

Integra was stunned for a moment. She completely disregarded his underlying meaning behind his words. Harry sure was smart and cunning. No wonder Alucard was a little wary of him.

She saw him looking at her with a triumphant smile on his face, waiting for her answer. Her hearts fluttered and her cheek warmed but she masked her face with a stoic expression, concealing her emotion from coming forth. "Sure," she said casually with a shrug, trying to sound nonchalant about it. "If there is nothing else, maybe we should head down to the ministry," she suggested, changing the subject.

Harry nodded before he sat up from his seat. "Let's go to the garden," Harry said. Integra followed his lead and they walked out of her office to go out of the manor where the ward was not in effect for them to apparate. "By the way, I went to the Burrow last night," Harry suddenly uttered when they were walking.

"The Burrow?" Integra inquired in confusion. She didn't know that place.

"Yeah. Ron stayed there during his recuperation period. It's his home," he explained.

"I see," Integra uttered. Still, she didn't know what was the point of telling her that, so she waited for him to say more.

"Ron blurted out that I'm currently seeing someone, so everyone was curious about it. They kind of asked me to take you to The Burrow."

"What?" Integra blurted out, stopping in her track. She was caught off guard at the sudden request.

Harry was quick to assure her." You don't have to go if you feel uncomfortable. I did say that you're a busy person."

"It's not that," Integra interjected. "It's just that it is too sudden," she said nervously. Seriously, she could face ghouls and nasty creatures without losing her cool and the thought of seeing Harry's family made her nervous like hell. Many thoughts went through her head. What if they didn't like her? What if she was not what they expected? What if she screwed up?

Harry chuckled at her flustered expression. "I know," he said in understanding.

After that they both resumed their walk, heading to their original destination, unaware of a pair of eyes trailing after their leaving form.

Confident that the duo was no longer in sight, a certain blonde haired draculina stepped out of her hiding place which was actually outside of the manor, standing a few feet above the ground, stepping on the narrow ledge near the window. She didn't dare making unnecessary move during her hiding for she was afraid of falling down. She carefully crawled over the window and lied down on the floor with a big sigh of relief.

"Master is so mean. Why do I have to spy on Master Integra and Lord Potter?" She moaned miserably. She couldn't disobey her Master but she couldn't let Integra knew that she was spying on her either. Integra would chop her head off if she caught wind of it. Her hands automatically went to her throat as she trembled at the thought of her head being decapitated by the more than capable Hellsing.

Getting up from her position, Seras walked towards the dungeon where her Master was waiting for her report.

Entering the room, Seras was met with the sight of Alucard sitting at the throne like seat with a glass of wine in his hand. His left leg was casually crossed over her right one as he watched her nearing with the maniacal grin on his face.

"Master, do you know how dangerous it is to spy on Sir Integra? I almost fall from the ledge and died," Seras complained dramatically as soon as she stepped inside.

"I didn't tell you to stand on the ledge and plaster yourself to the wall police girl," he countered easily.

"I know. But that's the only way for me to spy on their conversation without making my presence known, you know that," she retorted back, pointing at him accusingly. "I'm endangering my life here," she yelled petulantly.

She saw Alucard rolled his eyes at her and snorted. "You're a vampire, you're not going to die that easily," he dismissed it off with a wave of his hand making Seras fumed in anger. "It's your own stupidity that makes you endanger yourself. There's so many ways for you to spy on Integra during her interaction with Potter, but you fail to see it."

Her anger was diffused when she heard her Master's statement. So this was also a test for her to improve herself. Maybe her Master cared about her after all. All that strenuous training and sometimes his ridiculous command did give benefits to her. It prepared her for her survival.

"Now, your stupidity aside, what did you learn when you were hanging for dear life against the wall?"

And he just had to open his mouth and ruined the nice thought she was having of him. _Seriously, Master Alucard will never change,_ Seras thought dejectedly.

But then she remembered what she saw back in the office and her mood changed to that of an overexcited girl on a sugar rush. "It was so romantic," she squealed, picturing the event in her head. "Lord Potter gives her a rose and it is so beautiful." She let out a soft sigh as her eyes glazed over. "I wish someone will give me one," she whispered softly, daydreaming about a white knight in shining armor coming to give her beautiful roses. But Serad quickly composed herself and get out of her daydream, afraid of getting an unnecessary punishment from her Master. "And then, Lord Potter asked her for another date and Sir Integra agreed," Seras informed passionately. "And most important of all, he asked her to meet his family," she pointed out. "This is serious, are they getting married soon?" Seras muttered with a finger on her chin, giving the possibility a deep thought.

Alucard began cackling after that. Seras was startled seeing her Master laughed to his heart content, doubled over holding his stomach as he heard it. "That is so funny Police Girl," he hollered in between his laughter.

A tick appeared on Seras's forehead. She failed to see the humor in it. "Master, this is a serious matter," she reprimanded her childish master. She often wondered how someone ancient and powerful like the No Life King could act so immature most of the time.

"I beg to differ," he said once his laughter had subsided, a wide grin adorned his face instead but there was the faraway look in his eyes as he appeared to be thinking.

"But Master, don't you think that Lord Potter look good together with Sir Integra," Seras asked for his input, excited to hear what he thought of the young wizard.

"Integra is too good for him," Alucard replied easily. "He doesn't deserve her."

Seras secretly gave Alucard the stink eye. Of course, no one in the world deserved the last living Hellsing according to the Vampire King. She didn't know what kind of criteria that he had in mind for Integra's potential suitor but knowing her Master, she knew that no one would meet the standard. If that was the case, Integra would never marry till her last breath. She was secretly rooting for Lord Harry Potter and Sir Integra to be together. "I think Lord Potter is good man though. And he is perfect for Sir Integra," she muttered softly with a pout.

Alucard lazily trailed his gaze in her direction. "Well, I guess he is a decent bloke," he said, making Seras widened her eyes in surprised. It was not often that her Master agreed with her. "He's also a powerful wizard so he will have no trouble in protecting Integra." Seras perked up at that. At least Alucard had good opinion on Lord Potter and he was definitely praising the wizard without dubious meaning. "And I can see that his intention towards Integra is pure. So that counts as something in my book."

"Yes!" Seras yelled in excitement, completely missing the annoyed look thrown her way. "Finally Master, you see it my way," she said with stars in her eyes. "We need to push these two together and aims for marriage," she said with determination.

"Shut up delusional Police Girl," Alucard warned her. "Potter has many good qualities but that doesn't mean that I like him being with Integra. Now go back to your room. I want to sleep," he dismissed her brusquely.

Not wanting to anger her already annoyed Master, Seras quickly walked out of his room with far much better mood than she was when she first entered it. She couldn't contain the giddiness she felt regarding the recent event. Her lack of love life made her a little nosy and she couldn't wait to see how the relationship between Sir Integra and Lord Potter would develop. She had a good feeling that it was going to be well.

With that in thought, Seras walked to her own room, practically bouncing on her way there.

.

.

Harry and Integra walked into the former's office to see that it was already filled with the other members of his team. He saw the familiar red head and grinned.

"Hey Ron," he said.

"Hey Harry. Hey Integra," Ron greeted back from his seat.

"Ron, nice to see you well and kicking again", Integra said with a small smile earning a round of laugh from him.

"Yeah, I've been dying for some action during my recuperation time."

"Yeah right," Harry sneered. "That's not what I hear from your mom though. Molly said you've been nagging about extra work at the ministry. And you're eating so much at the Burrow you gained a few pounds," Harry said accusingly, looking at his best friend up and down to inspect the slight changes on his body.

Ron's eyes widened in horror while laughter filled the room as Steven, John and Edwin laughed at the quickly reddened Weasley. Even Integra was smirking at him.

"Harry! You're not supposed to disclose about that!" He exclaimed indignantly. "Some best friend you are," he grumbled.

Harry merely smirked at that. "That was for last night," he simply said before he went to his seat and gestured for Integra to sit next to him.

Remembering his blunder for last night, Ron kept his mouth shut and sent a sheepish grin his way.

"Anyway Ron, you're coming with me and Integra to see Kingsley," Harry informed earning a questioning look from the ginger head but Harry chose not to say anything to him. This was not something he wanted to disclose in front of other people except the intended.

The three of them head to the Minister's office without any delay. Harry had owled Kingsley before hand, requesting for an urgent meeting without telling him why. He was lucky that the wise man agreed despite his busy schedule. They reached in front of Kingsley's door and Harry knocked on it to announce their arrival.

Kingsley himself opened the door and his eyes momentarily raked across the three of them. "I've been expecting you Harry," he said with a nod. "Come in," he ushered them inside as he closed the door. "Seeing Sir Hellsing and Ron here makes me think that you come with a bad news," he said with worry.

"Bad enough if my suspicion turn out to be true," Harry replied.

Kingsley frowned. "What suspicion?" He asked.

They all sat the oval table inside the room to discuss about it. Harry clasped his fingers together and thought of how to break this topic to Kingsley.

"Kingsley, I think there's a mole in the Ministry who's been working with The Uprising," Harry said. Might as well be direct about it. He had given much thought about the possibility of a mole at the Ministry. And the more he thought about it, he had become more convinced that there was indeed someone in their midst who was working as a spy for the other side.

Shock was clear on Kingsley's face. The Minister of magic looked over at Integra and Ron and noticed the lack of surprised in them. "So I take it the two of you know?" He asked instead.

"I did have a talk with Harry about this before," Integra affirmed.

"Integra was the one who approached me about this," Harry supplied.

"And I just found out last night when Harry discussed about the possibility of it with me," Ron interjected. "I must say, there is a high chance for it to be true," Ron grimly uttered.

Kingsley let out a heavy sigh. "This is hard to take," he said. It was to be expected, it was not easy for Harry and Ron either.

"I know," Harry said. It was hard to think that there's traitors amongst us who is like a family.

"If there are indeed traitors here at the Ministry," Kingsley said, looking at Harry intently. "They need to be found and judged."

Harry nodded. "I agree," he replied. "That's why I gather the four of us here to discuss about it. Right now, the three of you are the people I trust at the Ministry. No one except us is in the know about the content of this meeting."

"So what do you have in mind?" Kingsley inquired.

Harry took out some parchment from the inside of his robe and spread it on the table. It was a few sketches of the tattoo and the picture of the graveyard Alucard drew from what he saw in Malcolm's head. Integra had made the vampire king sketched the images he saw so that it was easier to see it clearly in order for them to investigate. He cleared his throat before he began saying. "I obtain this information from a very reliable source. Apparently, there's another gathering place for The Uprising and it is in a graveyard."

Ron and Kingsley looked over the material with interest.

"Reliable source huh?" Kingsley asked with a knowing smile while Ron looked at Harry with a raised eyebrow. "Is this related to the incident I hear happens yesterday with our suspect?" He asked as he glanced back and forth between Integra and him.

"Kind of," Integra answered truthfully. "Malcom initially was not being cooperative, and we need the essential information fast."

Kingsley nodded. "Right," he said in understanding.

They discussed more in depth about The Uprising. So far, nothing came up on the location of the graveyard or any information about it. It was frustrating but they promised that they won't give up easily. It was a little hard since they couldn't ask anyone else in the Ministry without raising suspicions and alerting the mole. They needed whoever the mole was to be off guard.

"It must belong to noble and reclusive pureblood wizarding family. Old noble family of sort," Ron suggested referring to the graveyard. Even a pureblood like him didn't know anything about it. It was to be expected since the Weasleys were considered a blood traitor among the pureblood family for a long time. They were isolated from the pureblood community. "But the tattoo," he drawled as he took a closer look at the drawing. "The circle, don't you think it's a snake though?"

That caught everyone's interest.

"Why do you say that?" Harry inquired.

"The details on it," Ron pointed it out. "The diamond patterns on it look roughly like a snake's skin. I don't know, I can be wrong though," Ron exhaled, putting the drawing on the table.

Everyone looked closer at the parchment.

"It does look similar to a snake's skin," Integra uttered. "But then again, it can be anything."

They were back to square one with these bits of information. Unless they got more input to keep going, their investigation was going to be in a halt.

"Let's wrap this meeting up for today," Kingsley suggested.

Harry agreed with Kingsley. It was close to lunch anyway, so they should stop their discussion and continued once they found out more about it. They had agreed to individually investigate about the graveyard and tattoo in secret. It was the only way for now so as to not alert anyone.

"What about the mole? How are you going to find whoever that is?" Integra asked before they went out of Kingsley's office.

"I'm going to ask a few Unspeakable that I personally trust to review every background check of Ministry's employees for something suspicious. I hope we can narrow down the suspect this way," Kingsley replied seriously. "In the mean time," he said turning to Ron and Harry. "I hope you two be extra alert to your surrounding and look out for anything suspicious as well."

"We will," Harry replied while Ron nodded.

.

.

Harry and Ron went back to their office with Integra in tow after the discussion with Kingsley. The three of them decided to go to lunch together during the break. As they entered the office, they were met with the sight of someone unexpected sitting inside casually flipping the pages of some magazine in a bored expression.

"Ginny," Ron exclaimed seeing his sister in the office.

Harry stared at the red head wondering what she was doing at the Ministry at this hour.

"What are you doing here?" Ron asked the question.

Ginny rose from her seat and smiled at them. "Just feel like visiting the Ministry. My brother and father work here after all," she replied easily. "And Mom packed some lunch for you and Dad," she said gesturing towards the packages sitting on the table.

Harry saw her eyes trailed to him and he gave her a smile. "Hey Ginny," he greeted the ginger head.

"Hi Harry," Ginny replied with a beaming smile. But her smile faltered when she saw who was standing beside him though. Harry hoped her visit today was not some kind of a plan to nosy around his private life. After last night, he knew that Ginny was not over him and she was definitely curious about the woman he was currently seeing. He saw her eyes looking at Integra's form up and down, silently assessing the other woman. She must have guessed who the woman standing close beside him from her talk with Luna last night.

Harry turned to Integra. "Integra, this is Ron's younger sister Ginny Weasley," he gestured towards the youngest Weasley. "Ginny, this is Sir Integra Hellsing," he introduced the two of them.

Ginny faced the taller woman properly. "It's a pleasure to meet you Sir Hellsing," Ginny uttered holding her hand out.

"Pleasure to meet you too Miss Weasley," Integra replied, taking her hand for a handshake.

Harry could feel the tension and awkwardness in the air. Moreover Harry didn't like the slight hostility shown in Ginny's eyes when she stared at Integra. She didn't hide it well enough like she expected.

Harry you can join us for lunch, Ginny suddenly turned to him. Mom packed enough to feed a troop of army this time, she joked with a giggle. And Dad will come here in a while.

So that was how it was going to be. He knew Ginny could be selfish sometime but not rude like this. He knew she purposely excluded Integra in her offer even though Integra was there. That was unacceptable. "Thanks but I already made plan with Integra," he answered in a clipped tone. He was going to lose his temper if he stayed here any longer. So he turned to his best friend instead, missing the crestfallen look on Ginny's face. "So Ron, are you still coming with me and Integra for lunch?" Harry asked.

"Guess not mate," Ron said. "Mom packed a lot for lunch. But hey, at least you two lovebirds can enjoy lunch without me third wheeling this time," Ron uttered with a laugh.

Harry merely smirked at that. "Alright, I'll see you later then," he said before he turned to Integra. "Let's go," he said to her with a soft smile. Might as well go out early for lunch. It was Ginny's problem if she was not over him. He was not going to let her treat Integra with hostility just because of her petty jealousy.

Integra nodded without saying anything.

Just as they were about to exit the room, the door was opened and came barging in was none other than the patriarch of the Weasley's family.

"Harry," Arthur said once he stopped in front of him. "Aren't you having lunch together with us?" He asked.

"No. I already have other plan," he said feeling rather guilty to decline the kind man.

"I see," he said. Then his attention turned to Integra. "Ah, this must be Sir Integra Hellsing then," Arthur guessed chirpily.

"Yes, it's nice to see you Mr. Weasley," Integra greeted him.

"The pleasure is all mind dear," Arthur replied warmly. "Say, Sir Hellsing. Do you mind coming to The Burrow whenever you are free. My wife has been reminding me non-stop about inviting you to our humble home through Harry. I'll just let you know, she won't stop until you come," he said pointedly with a smile. It was true. Molly could be very persistent when she wanted things to go her way.

Harry chuckled when he saw the flustered expression on Integra's face. He came to enjoy the rare time when she displayed other emotion than the usual stoic façade she wore. He found it rather cute seeing her caught off guard like that.

"I'll have to check my schedule and find an appropriate date first," she replied to the bubbly man.

Arthur looked satisfied at that. "You do that dear. Please set up a date later okay. Everyone is eager to get to know Harry's girl," he said with a hearty laugh.

Her face reddened at that.

Harry chose to come to her rescue. "I'll inform you when we're going to visit Arthur," he said. After that, they both resumed their walk after bidding the occupants in the office goodbye.

"Ron's dad seems nice," Integra uttered as they were walking side by side.

Harry grinned at her. "Yeah," he drawled. "Wait till you meet Molly, Ron's mom, she will fusses over you like you are her own child. The Weasleys are nice and an interesting bunch of people."

"Ginny doesn't seem to like me though," she commented.

So she did notice it. Harry hoped that she didn't notice Ginny's behavior but who was he kidding. Integra was one of the sharpest and intelligent people he ever met. Of course she would notice it.

"Sorry about that," Harry apologized, turning to her. "She is my ex and I just found out that she's kind of not over me yet."

Integra turned to him with a raised eyebrow. "Hmm, no wonder she was giving me the dirty look like I just stole her favorite toy," she muttered with disdain.

Harry however smiled at her response. "Are you jealous?" He asked her with glee.

Integra gave him an incredulous stare. "Please," she said with an eye roll. "Jealousy is beneath me."

Harry was not convinced that was the case this time. "Whatever you say Integra," Harry said snickering at her annoyed expression.

"I'm not jealous," she pressed indignantly, unknowingly stomping her foot refusing to admit that she was jealous.

Harry almost laughed at her childish behavior. It was too cute to see her acting out of character like this. It was the side of her that was carefully hidden beneath her tough exterior. It made him feel lucky that he got to see it and he was going to cherish it. But Harry was quick to appease her seeing the scowl starting to etch on her beautiful face. "Yeah, yeah. You're not jealous," Harry said. "Let's just hurry and get out of this building though. I'm starving," he said as he casually slipped his hand in hers. He ignored the gasped coming from the blonde girl and dragged her towards the exit. "I know the perfect place for our lunch," he replied with a grin.

.

.

To be continued

A/N: Some of the facts in this story is created by me and does not necessarily follow the original Harry Potter's book. =)


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing or Harry Potter. They belong to their respective owners.

A/N: Thank you to fellow readers, old and new especially** shugokage, Jose19, Squadpunk 2.0, NightSkyWolf, StrongGuy159, dogman999, Ranmaleopard, ElementalMaster16, I Hellsing, carwash36, T51b Moridin and moonprincess97524 **for reviewing the previous chapter and also to those who favorite/follow this story. I really appreciate it.

And sorry in advance for any grammar mistake.

* * *

CHAPTER 12

Integra stood in front of her drawer with a scowl on her pretty face. She found herself in this situation a lot lately, ever since she got to know Harry. She never had to worry about her choice of clothes before since she only needed to wear her formal attire. With pants and suits, and she would start her day ordinarily. But since getting to know the famous wizard, she found herself starting to be self conscious about what she wore especially if she was to be seen with him. She often found herself rummaging to the bottom layer of her drawer for old, long forgotten clothes which was more suitable for an outing. She found herself wanting to look good for him.

Today especially, since she was meeting with his family, the Weasleys for dinner. So she wanted to look her best. It was two days after she met Arthur Weasley at the Ministry and today she was going to meet the rest of the Weasley bunch. To say she was nervous was an understatement. She really hoped that everything was going to be alright and everyone was going to welcome her with open hand. She already had one Weasley who didn't like her after all. She really hoped that that was not the case with the rest of them.

Back at the topic at hand, she still didn't know what to wear for the day. She wanted to look good without looking like she tried too much. She eyed the skinny jeans that she never wore since her teenage days. It was a better choice of wear than her pants. Simple attire always worked best for her anyway and Harry did say that it was a casual meeting. So she thought skinny jeans would be fine along with a black blouse and cream colored shawl wrapped around her neck. It was a bit chilly outside after all.

Ten minutes later, she finished changing and was waiting for Harry in her office to come and get her. As if on cue, Walter came knocking on the door with Harry in tow before her faithful butler left her alone with Harry.

She saw Harry eyeing her appreciatively and she felt warm inside. She was glad that he approved of her choice of clothes for the day.

"You look beautiful," he suddenly said with a smile on his face.

"Thank you," Integra thanked him. "You look handsome yourself." And that was a fact. Harry looked irresistible in a dark blue jeans and black button up shirt with the top two buttons left open. The sleeves were rolled up to his elbow showing the lean muscle on his arm. He looked so damn good and he knew it from the smirk he was wearing when he caught her staring at him.

Integra felt her face heating up from embarrassment. "Shall we go then?" She quickly asked, trying to divert his attention.

"Sure," Harry replied with a nod.

.

.

Harry stole a glance towards the blonde woman walking beside him as they walked towards the back garden of the Hellsing Manor. They were going to Apparate to the Burrow, so they had to do that outside since the manor was protected by ward.

Integra simply looked beautiful even though she was only dressed in jeans and simple black blouse with a shawl wrapped loosely around her slender neck. She was glowing under the moonlight and he couldn't take his eyes off of her. Harry silently snickered to himself. He was an adult but he still acted like a lovestruck teenager with his first crush. He was whipped by this woman and he knew it.

"All right, here we are," he said as he led Integra towards beautiful rose bushes at the back of the garden. They stopped walking once they were at the back of the rose bushes. He had made it his spot every time he Apparate to the Hellsing Manor. It was the perfect spot to stay undetected when he did his little magic. The rose bushes were tall and thick enough to cover him and his companion.

"Right," Integra muttered before she looked around to make sure that they were alone without the peering eyes of the guards patrolling the perimeter. She had a reputation to keep after all, Harry silently mused. Convinced that there were no one else beside them, Integra walked closer towards him and snaked her arms around his waist with a blush adorning her face.

Harry had to control himself from bursting in laugh at her obvious discomfort for being so close to him. It seemed like Integra had the wrong idea on how Apparate really worked. He was not to blame either in this, she didn't ask him about it and he didn't bother to correct her. He knew he was being an ass but he enjoyed her closeness to him, so he never mentioned that she didn't have to plaster herself to him to in order for them to Apparate.

Closing his own arms around her, Harry brought Integra even closer to him. "Are you ready?" He asked her in amusement.

"Yes," she answered in a steady voice, betraying the loud thump of her heart that he could feel against his chest. He silently wondered if she could feel his own heart beating loudly to match hers.

"Off we go then," he said, and she closed her eyes tightly and buried her face in his chest.

Seconds later, they arrived at their destination. Harry Apparate them both in the outskirt of the wood not too far from the Burrow, just outside of the ward protecting the Weasleys from any intruders.

Integra swayed a little on her feet and Harry had to steady her as she opened her eyes. Her expressive eyes silently took in her surroundings.

"What's that?" Integra asked in wonderment as she pointed in the direction of his back.

Harry glanced at his back and saw the house resembling one of the pieces in the chess game. "It's the Rook," he answered with a smile. Seeing her eyes light up with curiosity like a child was endearing to him. "It is Luna's house. She and the Weasley are neighbors. You do remember Luna Lovegood right?"

"Yes, I do remember Luna. She's nice. I like her," Integra said.

Harry smiled. He was glad that Integra liked his friend. Luna could come off as a bit eccentric and it was often too much for some people. But he could see that Integra was sincere in her feeling towards Luna.

"Maybe we can visit Luna one of these days," he suggested.

Integra looked up to him with a smile on her own. "I'd like that," she answered.

He made a mental note to make a plan with Luna about him and Integra visiting her house. Extending his hand towards Integra to take, Harry said. "Let's go to the Burrow then." He watched as Integra briefly looked at his hand before her gaze returned to his. Harry waited for her next move in anticipation and he felt relief and happy when he felt her slightly cold hand hesitantly slipped in his. Harry grasped it firmly in his hand and led her towards the Burrow where his family was waiting for them.

They were walking for a minute across the wood in silence when they came to a clearing and Harry could see the familiar shape of the house in the distance. "There it is," he said in excitement to Integra, pointing towards the several stories house which was no doubt filled with laughter and gossip about their guest of honor tonight.

Harry felt the slight tightening of her hand in his and he turned his green eyes on her form. Her face was fixed in a stoic expression but he could see the distress in her eyes. The rigid way she held herself was also a dead giveaway of what she was feeling at the moment.

"Are you nervous?" He inquired gently.

Integra looked up at him. "As much as I hate to admit it, I am a little nervous," she confessed.

Harry didn't expect the honest answer coming from her mouth but hearing that she was nervous at the prospect of meeting his family and friend made his heart swell. It showed that she had given much thought on this and that she was serious about him. Meeting family was a big deal to either of them.

"Don't worry your pretty little head over nothing," he said. "There's nothing to be worried about."

"I know," Integra uttered. "I just hope that everyone will like me," she finished in a small voice.

"Everyone will like you," Harry stressed out. Why on earth would she think otherwise?

"Ginny doesn't," Integra was quick to counter.

Harry huffed a little. Integra had a point there. But not everyone was going to react the same way as the youngest Weasley. "Ginny doesn't count. She's my ex-girlfriend."

"Exactly," Integra stressed out as she stopped walking all of a sudden. Harry also halted his step and stared at her in confusion. "What if they still think that you two should be together again? I mean, this is her family I am meeting and Ginny clearly still love you. What if they thought I am in the way of their daughter's happiness?"

Harry listened to her rambling patiently. It couldn't be helped that the way Ginny acted on the two girls' first meeting would only make Integra felt restless about their meeting tonight. She was bound to feel like that but honestly she was worrying over nothing. The Weasleys certainly would not feel like that. But then again, Integra didn't know the Weasleys like he did.

Intgera opened her mouth to continue when Harry stopped her. "Integra," he gripped her shoulder as he faced her. "First of all, Ginny and I were over long before I met you. There's no way the Weasleys would blame you for me and Ginny's failed relationship," he said. "Secondly, you're just too cute," he added before he leaned forward to capture her lips with his and stole the kiss from the unsuspecting Hellsing.

Harry could feel Integra stiffening in his arms. She clearly didn't expect the bold action from him. He didn't either. It was a spur of the moment thing and the nervous rambling she had earlier was too cute he couldn't help himself but kiss her. Harry felt Integra starts to relax and she reciprocated the kiss albeit hesitantly. His hands moved to caress her cheek and the other found itself to the back of her neck, tilting her head a little to get better access to her soft addictive lips. They broke apart when the need for air had become crucial and they looked into each other's eyes.

"What was that all about?" Integra inquired still with the surprised look on her face.

"I've wanted to do that since the first time I met you at the ball," he replied charmingly. "I've been restraining myself all this time but tonight you're just too cute and tempting I can't resist it," he added with a smirk.

And the pout that she denied ever doing was back in full force for the second time since he knew her. "I'm not cute," she mumbled before she took his hand and tugged him in the direction of the Burrow. Harry wisely followed her with a wide grin on his face, without mentioning anything about her pouting. She would deny it anyway.

.

.

Integra was still nervous despite the reassurance from Harry. And the kiss, she never expected him to kiss her out of the blue like that, but did she regret it? Definitely no. Her lips were still tingling from the kiss and she resisted the urge to touch it with her hand. She felt warm and it felt like there were butterflies in her stomach, but not in a bad way. It was the opposite really. She enjoyed the kiss. Or more accurately, she enjoyed him kissing her. She couldn't imagine anyone else kissing her beside Harry.

They finally reached at the front door of the house. Up close, she could see that the house had weird design and she couldn't comprehend how it didn't crumble down from the unstable structural construct. Magic had to be involved in making sure that the house stayed intact. They were wizard after all.

She could hear the sound coming from the inside. There were laughter and chattering and everyone sounded so happy. It was how normal family sounded like.

She might not have any blood relative family left but she considered Walter, Alucard and to some extension Seras as her own family. And there was nothing normal about them. The kind and loyal butler was an assassin and Alucard and Seras were vampires. She herself was the master of monster. Things were never normal at Hellsing manor. For a moment there, she envied those people without too much burden on their shoulder. But then again, as dysfunctional as her family was, she would never trade them for anything in the world.

She just hoped that it wouldn't be too awkward because family gathering like this were so not her expertise. She didn't really know how to socialize unless it was a formal gathering where everyone present was in it only for business.

"Hey, are you ready?" Harry asked her gently. She could see the questioning stare in his eyes. He was probably wondering about the reason she was spacing out for a moment there.

"Yeah," Integra drawled. What was it again that made her so nervous in the first place anyway? Oh yeah, her inability to have a normal human interaction was one of them and not to forget that she was viewed as a heartless woman. She knew what people said about her and that was okay with her because that was how she wanted to be seen. She was a cold person and took no nonsense from people, a hard person to get along with.

She just didn't want to disappoint Harry for today if his family didn't like her.

"Don't worry Integra, you'll do just fine," Harry said as if he knew what she was thinking and seeing the smile on his face, Integra couldn't help but gave him a smile in return. He was right, there was no point in worrying about this. If they liked her then they liked her, if they didn't then there was nothing she could do to change their mind. If they treated her wrongly, then she would just show them what she did to the one who crossed her. She was the woman who took no nonsense from other people after all. But she knew it wouldn't come to that if Arthur, Ron and Hermione were any indication. The Weasleys were good people. Harry vouched for them.

Harry knocked on the door and for a moment, the chattering inside stopped and rushed steps could be heard nearing the door. Then it was swung opened and they were met with a woman with red hair who could only be Ron's mother.

"Oh Harry," she gushed out, smiling warmly before she enveloped him a bear hug. "I'm glad to see you again," she said before she released him and turned to her. "This must be Sir Integra Hellsing," she said with a big smile on her face, looking at her with an excited expression.

Integra smiled at the older woman. "Yes, nice to meet you Mrs. Weasley," Integra greeted her with an extended hand.

Mrs. Weasley took her hand and much to Integra's surprise, pulled her in for a big hug much like the one she gave Harry. "Oh dear, nice to meet you too. And please just call me Molly," she said as she released her from the hug.

Giving the older woman a smile, Integra replied, "Sure, you can just call me Integra."

Molly quickly took her hand and Integra let herself led inside by the excited woman with Harry in tow.

She saw the familiar faces of Ron, Hermione, Arthur and Ginny at the living room and some faces she never met but knew instantly was a Weasley from the signature hair color. Some were smiling or grinning at her and she felt her nervousness disappeared from the warm welcome she received. Ginny unsurprisingly just gave her the cool stare but Integra decided she would just ignore her cold welcome as long as the ginger head didn't start something with her.

"Everyone, this is Integra," Molly announced. "And Integra dear, I'm sure you've met Arthur, Ginny, Ron and Hermione. The one sitting beside Arthur is my second boy Charlie and the one next to Ron is George."

"Hello Integra," the one called Charlie stood and walked to her with a charming smile on his face. They shook hands and suddenly Charlie was pushed aside with a yelp by an eager looking George who was sporting a mischievous look on his face.

"Let's forget about my dragon loving brother and get to know each other better. I'm George," he said as he took her hand and shook them. Integra stared at the man shaking her hand with a nervous smile. She was a bit overwhelmed by the attention she was having. "If you need help in pranking someone, I'm the perfect guy to see," he suddenly stated with a wink.

Okay. What? Now she was confused.

"Okay, that's it George," Harry said from behind her, coming to her rescue. "Hands off of my woman," he declared, successfully making her face reddened in embarrassment. Out of the corner of her eyes, she could see Ginny rolling her eyes in annoyance at what had transpired. Not that Integra was going to let Ginny put a damper to her improving mood tonight. She was just going to ignore the youngest Weasley if she was going to act like a bitch around her.

"Territorial much Harry," Charlie snickered at him as he returned to his previous seat next to Arthur.

Harry only snorted in response before he grabbed her arms and steered her away from the hyperactive Weasley called George and sat her next to Hermione. In the next second, everyone started to converse with each other and Integra felt stupid for being nervous before. The Weasley was kind and good people.

The question thrown her way mainly came from Arthur, Molly, Charlie and George. They already heard the story of how she met Harry from Ron and Hermione but they still wanted to hear it from her own perspective. Some other question was asked too especially about the rumors circling around the topic of Hellsing Organization. Integra answered them the best she could without giving away anything that she deemed confidential.

From Molly, Integra learned that she had two other boys named Bill and Percy where the oldest was married and was currently in France and the other was a workaholic.

After that, they had dinner which was prepared by Molly and Integra had to admit that it was delicious. It was a dinner filled with warm conversation and laughter. A new occurrence for her but not a bad one. All in all, it was a nice and good experience for her. The time spent at the Burrow sure was fun. But all fun things would come to an end and it was already time to go home. She said her goodbye to everyone and Molly made her promise to come and visit again. How could she say no to the kind hearted woman? She treated everyone like her own sons and daughters. She definitely would come again with Harry.

"So, how do you feel of the Weasleys?" Harry asked as they retraced back the path they came from to the outskirt of the woods to Apparate to the Hellsing manor.

Integra thought of the rowdy and cheerful bunch of people with something akin to fondness. "They're kind and nice people," she answered. "I'm glad I came here tonight and get to know them."

"I'm pleased to hear that," Harry uttered softly. "Although it would be better if Ginny wasn't giving you the cold shoulder the whole time," he added with a sigh.

"Well, I don't expect her to suddenly treat me like her new best friend. At least she wasn't making any smart remarks about me or you," Integra said, giving him a sidelong glance. "Don't worry about it Harry, she'll come around eventually."

Harry grinned at her. "I hope so."

Their conversation stopped at that and their journey back was filled with comfortable silence. Integra clung to Harry as usual as he Apparate them both back to Hellsing Manor. He walked her to the back door and Integra faced him to say good bye with a strange giddiness coursing through her.

"So," they both spoke at the same time.

Integra chuckled at the predicament they found themselves in. "So I guess I'll see you tomorrow then Harry," Integra said with a smile.

"Yeah," Harry drawled, rubbing the back of his head with a sheepish smile. Integra was glad that she was not the only one being nervous tonight because it was obvious that Harry was also feeling the same. "I'll pick you up at 9 am."

"Okay," Integra said, before she spontaneously close the gap between them and kiss him. It was meant to be a short brush on the lips but Harry took the initiative and deepened the kiss instead. Integra gasped for the sudden onslaught on her mouth but then she returned the kiss with the same fervor turning it into a pleasurable experience for the both of them.

Integra couldn't think. She couldn't think about anything except for his firm lips on her own and how he was making her feel. She never felt anything like this before, not that she had any experience being in a man's embrace like this. What started as an innocent good night kiss turned into a minor make out session.

Integra broke the kiss first and they both were breathing heavily. Integra stared at Harry's face to see him looking at her with wonderment, love and lust filled eyes. It sent chills down her spine seeing the kind of look directed at her.

"You better go in before I lose control of myself and take you away from here," he whispered huskily with an intent stare. Integra knew that he meant what he said and it was wise to do exactly what she was told. She also didn't trust herself with her body and mind if he kept looking at her like that.

"Good night Harry," she said as she swiftly kissed him on his lips, earning a dangerous growl and a warning look from him before she opened the door and disappeared inside. Integra tried hard to calm her erratically beating heart as she walked inside the manor heading to her room. Harry seemed to evoke the feeling inside her that she thought of long dead. The scene of them kissing kept replaying in her head and she felt a smile tugged at her lips from the memory.

But her smile was instantly wiped out when she saw the looming figure leaning against the double door of her room. Integra schooled her expression back to her usual stoic feature and mentally guard her mind against any intrusion. Alucard could be such a busy body sometime.

"You're late," he stated as he pushed himself off the wall when she was near. Integra could see the scowl on his unearthly beautiful face and she wondered if he could still read her despite her best effort to guard her mind. She had practice to guard her mind against him since she was thirteen years old and over the years, she was a master at it. Alucard had once admitted that he couldn't enter her mind when she was really focusing on guarding it. But tonight, her emotion was in haywire and she was afraid that she was slipping.

Who knew what Alucard would do to Harry if he knew what had transpired tonight? Alucard was way too overprotective when it came to her wellbeing and he didn't trust anyone easily, especially men who had an intention to court her. He thought she didn't know what he had done to those poor men the other Knights sent her way for potential suitors. She didn't say anything because she was glad that he drove them away. She was touched at his gesture and it was flattering that Alucard seemed to care about her, but this was the one man she didn't want Alucard to drive away.

"It's not that late," she countered calmly. "And I'm a big. I don't need to remind you that I'm more than capable of defending myself should any trouble arises."

"You seem happy," Alucard stated, ignoring her previous statement as he looked at her with suspicion. "Did something happen between you and Potter during your date that I should know about?" He pressed, studying her closely with his eyes.

Integra rolled her eyes at him. "Nothing happen Daddy. Harry was a complete gentleman tonight," she said sarcastically.

A gleeful smirk made its way on his face. "You know, back in the days, the man would challenge the girl's father for a fight to show that he is worthy of the girl," he said with excitement. The intention behind his words was clear to Integra.

"Luckily, it's not the eighteenth century anymore. So Harry doesn't need to challenge you for anything," Integra countered easily with a pointed look. The fact that Alucard just referred himself as her father completely eluded her.

That put the scowl back on his face and he crossed his arms across his chest in defiance. Integra stared at him, a little tick that he refused to budge from her door. Normally, she would curse at him for his tantrum but she was in a good mood tonight so she didn't want to spoil it by reminding Alucard to not overstepping their boundary again.

"Don't you have other thing to do tonight aside from playing guard outside of my room?" She asked instead. "I thought I gave order through Walter to have you take care of the ghoul infestation at Sullivan's Village."

"Already did," he said smugly with a grin.

That was expected from Hellsing's weapon.

"Alright then. Maybe you can help me with the report since you have nothing better to do."

Alucard stiffened at that. "Actually, I just remember I have to train Police Girl tonight," he interjected quickly. "She's been slipping lately," he informed her with a straight face. Without waiting for her comment, Integra saw Alucard's body sank through the floor until he was no longer there and disappeared to who knew where. Probably to bother Seras again, but Integra paid no mind to it. Alucard would make himself scarce every time she brought up the report or any paperwork. He hated having to help Integra with it, and Integra used it to her advantage.

Snickering lightly to herself, Integra opened the door to her room and disappeared inside it, feeling more carefree than she ever been for some times now.

.

.

The next day, Harry woke up feeling fresh and energetic. As usual, he prepared himself for the day and as he promised Integra last night, he went to pick her up for their travel to the Ministry of Magic. Both couldn't contain the smile on their faces as they saw each other.

Walking side by side inside the Ministry, people greeted them both on their way to his office. Integra had become a familiar face from the amount of time she spent at the Ministry. Just as they were nearing his department, they both noticed the unusual commotion inside it as Aurors huddled together in group. The atmosphere was tense and they seemed to be occupied in deep discussion. There had got to be something happening that he didn't know yet.

He spotted Edwin among the group and Harry called out to him. Edwin looked his way and came to him instantly.

"Harry," Edwin breathed out with a hint of relief.

"What's going on?" He asked with worried glance.

"We may have a lead on the Uprising," he uttered.

"What?" Harry gasped out. This was quite shocking, but a good thing nonetheless.

"What did you found out?" Integra inquired from beside him. He could detect the eagerness in the tone of her voice.

"Nothing yet," Edwin answered much to the confusion of Harry and Integra.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"He won't say anything until he sees you," Edwin said.

Harry raised an eyebrow at that.

"So someone walked in with information and he will only disclose that information to Harry," Integra stated in understanding.

"Yes," Edwin affirmed. "Come on, I'll show you where he is."

Harry and Integra silently followed him to the isolated interrogation room. This interrogation room was different than the standard interrogation room because it had no hidden panel that could be used to see or hear of what was happening inside the room from the outside. It was often used to hold a secret meeting with confidential details.

Edwin opened the door and the three of them entered the room. Harry's eyes widened when he saw the man sitting in the middle of the room.

"Malfoy?" Harry blurted out incredulously. The shock and disbelieving look must have been obvious on his face because the platinum blond haired prick was smirking smugly at him. Harry never expected to see Draco Malfoy of all people asking to see him in the Ministry. It had been a long time since he saw Draco. Harry had heard that he took over family business and did trading dealing with the Muggles. Despite his known distaste for Muggles, the Malfoy family sure did deal with them a lot.

"Good to see you too Potter," he said sarcastically in his arrogant tone.

.

.

Draco Malfoy smirked smugly at the stunned look on Harry Potter's face. He was sure the savior of the wizarding world never expected to see him sitting there in the Ministry of Magic with some vital information regarding the rising of a group that seemed to cause quite a stir in the community lately. A dangerous group called The Uprising that managed to escape detection of the Ministry's best and trained Aurors. The same group that were silently and stealthily gathering members in the shadow.

"Good to see you too Potter," he said, sarcasm dripping from his voice like second nature, especially when it came to other man.

Draco saw the stunned look morphed into an annoyed one. He resisted the urge to smirk at the dark haired man. Getting Harry Potter riled up sure felt good.

"Well, excuse me for finding it hard to believe that you will come looking for me at the Ministry giving our past relationship," Harry quipped back in a scathing tone, still looking at him dubiously.

That, he could relate to. He would never ever come looking for Harry if this was not important. Their rivalry was legendary to anyone knowing them and to see one of them seeking each other out was too surreal.

Ignoring his arch nemesis's word, Draco lazily swept his eyes to the other occupants in the room. "I believe I request to speak to you alone," he said as he trained his hard eyes back at Harry.

As if recognizing the dismissal and realizing that his presence was not wanted in the room, the other Auror said, "I'll be outside to guard the room." The guy gave a short nod to Harry before he exited the room.

Draco eyed the other presence in the room with a raised of his elegant eyebrow. A blonde woman stood there, looking unimpressed with the cold stare he gave and watched him back with a stoic face.

"You can trust her," Harry simply stated.

Now that was a shocking fact. For Harry Potter to say that the woman was trustful was something out of the ordinary. She must be someone important who was known for her unquestionable loyalty for Harry Potter to vouch for her. The way she carried and held herself screamed nobility. Draco practically knew every noble and outstanding family in the wizarding world, but he didn't recognize the beauty standing not far from Harry. "And who might she be?" He inquired with curiosity.

The exotic blonde woman closed the distance between them and stood next to Harry in a proud stance. "I'm Sir Integra Hellsing," she introduced herself with an extended hand.

His eyes widened slightly. He was genuinely surprised at the revelation. He knew of who she was although he never met her in person. Integra Hellsing, the sole heir of Hellsing family and the Director of Hellsing Organization as well as one of the Knight of the Round Table. He had heard many great things about her and her loyalty was unquestionable indeed.

"Draco Malfoy," he nodded. "And no offence Sir Integra, but I can't even lift my right hand at the moment without it hurting," Draco said in a polite tone. There was no use in ruffling the feathers of such important woman.

Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Harry scanning his form with a frown.

"Were you attack?" Harry asked. Was that a hint of worry he could hear in Harry's voice? A notion that Draco found rather bizarre to be directed at him from Harry Potter.

Draco silently nodded at him. His cool façade crumbled and he gritted his teeth in pain. He could feel the bead of sweat started to form on his face. It seemed like the potion he took several hours ago to dull his pain was beginning to lose its effect.

"You need medical attention," Harry said before he hastily made his way to the door.

Before he could open the door though, Draco uttered through clenched teeth, "Get me Lovegood."

Harry whirled around to look at him questioningly. "Why Luna?"

Draco stared at him in the eyes. "I don't trust anyone right now. But everyone knows that Luna Lovegood won't ever hurt somebody without any valid reason. She doesn't judge people and there's no way on earth the gullible woman will turn evil anytime soon or ever."

He looked as if he was contemplating his reasoning for a moment before he nodded and went outside for a quick instruction to bring Luna in immediately and came back inside. Harry and Integra sat opposite of him and stared at him expectantly.

The dark haired man stared at him with an unreadable face for a moment before he opened his mouth, "Why me?" He inquired. "I thought you hate me."

It was easy to assume that he hated Harry Potter. They started on the wrong foot during their school year and Draco's attitude and upbringing didn't help the situation either. They were practically arch nemesis. "I don't hate you Potter. I just don't like you and never will be, he said. But even if I don't like you, I trust you enough to not side with the dark side."

By the look on his face, Harry looked genuinely shocked to hear that kind of answer from him. Awkward silence filled the room and nobody seemed to want to break it.

Draco resisted the urge to groan. He was a little embarrassed and disgusted with himself for admitting that he didn't hate Potter. It felt too personal to him for some unknown reason. He hated showing his feeling to others who was not his close friends or family. He should have kept a better filter on his mouth. But then again, it must be the pain messing with him right now.

Draco was uncomfortable and that was all Harry's fault for asking question like that. At least Harry also seemed to be uncomfortable with the revelation. But then strange as it was, Harry nodded with a small smile on his face as if to say that he felt the same way about him.

Draco quickly brushed it aside and composed himself. His little slip of words won't change anything about them and honestly he didn't care in the slightest bit what the Boy Who Lived felt. After this was all over, everything would return to normal and they would be at each other's throat again just like before.

.

.

To be continued

* * *

A/N: We'll see what happen to Draco in the next chapter okay. =)


End file.
